Sgáth, che significa oscurità
by La Fenice Nera
Summary: Amori, paure, gelosie, intrighi e pensieri nascosti degli abitanti di villa Malfoy: il nuovo quartier generale dei mangiamorte. Dall'evasione da Azkaban dei mangiamorte, fino alla battaglia finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Oscure premonizioni: Narcissa**

Buio, freddo, tempesta.

Questa notte è strana, ma non solo stana: è minacciosa.

Manda presagi di morte.

Gennaio, il mese più freddo di tutti in assoluto, il più buio e oscuro; per fortuna io me ne sto tranquilla a casa.

Sono da poco finite le feste natalizie, mio figlio è tornato a scuola e già si sente tanto la sua mancanza. Eppure da un lato ho piacere che sia lontano da qui: ho una brutta sensazione, non sono tranquilla neanche in casa mia in questi giorni. Stasera soprattutto.

La nebbia pare entrare da ogni spiraglio, rende l'atmosfera irreale, quasi da incubo.

Lucius è fermo davanti al camino, lui non pare avvertire nulla. Nessuna minaccia, nessun pericolo.

Cerco di tranquillizzarmi, mi avvicino a mio marito per chiacchierare un po', per ricercare quella normalità che, questa sera, pare perduta.

Lucius mi sorride, con la sua aria un po' dolce e un po' fredda, tipica solo di lui, ma ben presto mi accorgo che soffre leggermente, è distratto.

"Che c'è Lucius? Hai qualcosa che non va?" Lui mi guarda dubbioso: "No Cissy, non ti devi preoccupare. Soltanto… è il marchio nero brucia molto. Da un'oretta a questa parte, non riesco quasi a sopportare il dolore."

Un'oretta… il cuore inizia a battermi più forte: è circa il momento in cui ho iniziato ad avere quelle brutte sensazioni.

"Cosa significa?" domando. E lui: "L'Oscuro Signore sta chiamando. Chiama insistentemente qualcuno, come se si trattasse di vita o di morte. Ma non so chi, non me. Vuole assolutamente qualcuno al suo fianco, è un richiamo molto forte, non era mai successo prima".

Il mio pensiero va subito alla tempesta fuori: è vero, sta chiamando! L'Oscuro Signore è un mago nero, sa controllare gli elementi, volgerli ai suoi scopi. Ogni segnale rimanda a lui, e io mi sento gelare, le mie sensazioni si amplificano. Chi è che sta chiamando?

Ma lui, soprattutto lui, quell'uomo così oscuro, mi incute terrore, è spietato sì, ma più di tutto è sinistro, indecifrabile, terribile, diabolico nella sua fredda e lunatica malvagità.

Provo a non pensarci, dopotutto, io condivido i suoi scopi e le sue idee.

Parlo d'altro con Lucius e man mano, lo vedo rilassarsi: "Come va? Il marchio ha smesso di bruciare?" Lui: "Sì, credo ora sia tutto a posto"

Non so perché ma mi tranquillizzo appena, qualcosa cambierà da questa sera, ne sono certa. Per me, per Lucius… per tutti noi. E non so se cambierà in meglio.

Poi, poco prima di salire nelle stanze da letto per andare a dormire, nelle ore più centrali e silenziose della notte, qualcosa si muove davanti a noi: un lieve vortice nell'aria, poi più intenso: qualcuno si sta materializzando nel mio salotto.

A quel punto, nel fumo nero della materializzazione, compare lei.

Quegli occhi neri, quello sguardo mefistofelico, l'energia palpabile nell'aria: mia sorella.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'unica fedele: Bellatrix**

Mi sono svegliata questa mattina, sul pavimento della stanza da letto che mia sorella ha fatto preparare per me ( … il letto è scomodo, troppo morbido … non ci sono più abituata da anni! Per questo ho steso una coperta per terra e mi ci sono rannicchiata sopra a dormire).

Mi sentivo annebbiata e confusa, infinitamente stanca, nonostante, sicuramente, devo aver dormito ininterrottamente ore ed ore; non lo potevo fare da anni.

Il mio sguardo è finito, un po' per caso un po' per abitudine, sul mio braccio sinistro … sul mio marchio adorato e amato, il mio marchio nero: la mia vita!

Lui era lì, grande, nero, sfavillante come non lo vedevo da tanto tempo, capeggiava sulla mia pelle graffiata e sporca: i segni di Azkaban, i segni che sono sopravvissuta ad Azkaban, perché lui è tornato, è tornato da me, mi ha salvata, come avevo sempre sperato, come, in fondo, avevo sempre saputo; e non è un sogno, è tutto reale, terribilmente e dolcissimamente reale.

Ho sorriso…"Sono tornata" ho pensato "più forte e potente di prima, più arrabbiata e temeraria di prima. Sono tornata… innamorata molto più fortemente e appassionatamente di prima. Farò di tutto per lui, di tutto!".

Dopo poco mi sono alzata dal pavimento, ributtando le coperte sul letto, ma, contrariamente ai miei propositi di battaglia, amore e morte, mia sorella Cissy mi ha intercettata nel corridoio e, senza tanti complimenti e gentilezze, mi ha spedito a lavarmi "da tutta la sporcizia che hai portato come souvenir da Azkaban" …

Mi è ancora poco chiaro se Cissy sia, o meno, contenta di riavermi accanto: ieri notte, quando ci siamo incontrate dopo tutti questi anni, mi ha abbracciata, con affetto e con calore, ma ogni tanto dimostra una marcata avversione nei confronti di "quell'ex galeotta involgarita e strana" che è sua sorella maggiore.

D'altra parte che posso dire…? Io spesso la guardo e la odio… lei e suo marito: belli, cari, uniti, vestiti bene, puliti e profumati!

Già, perché loro hanno negato ogni legame coi mangiamorte… ogni legame con lui… l'Oscuro Signore.

Vigliacchi, bugiardi, inutili e fasulli.

Lucius era un mangiamorte e ha tradito! Ha tradito i suoi fratelli e colui che doveva essere il suo signore e padrone!

Io sono stata fedele, l'unica fedele.

Ammetto che l'abbraccio che ho condiviso con mia sorella è stato, da parte mia, terribilmente combattuto.

Dicevo, Cissy mi ha mandata a lavarmi e, quando mi sono guardata allo specchio, ho in effetti realizzato che, la sua avversione verso la mia sporcizia, aveva un senso… ma quel che mi ha fatto stringere lo stomaco più fortemente è che, ieri notte, dopo la fuga, anche lui, l'Oscuro Signore, mi ha vista così.

Graffi, croste, tagli, ecchimosi dappertutto, la mia pelle è letteralmente ricoperta di una patina a tratti nerastra e, quando va bene, grigiastra, di terra e di polvere impiastricciate.

La salsedine mi si è insinuata in ogni luogo. Per non parlare dei capelli! Quelli sono ridotti in uno stato tale di orrore che non posso proprio guardarli.

Lunghi da far pena, rovinati e somiglianti ad una serie di alghe rinsecchite e untuose allo stesso tempo. Non so se piangere davanti a questo spettacolo, o ridere felice, perché comunque io sono qui, e lui è tornato, tornato da me, tornato per proteggermi, tornato per non lasciarmi più...

E io sono qui per amarlo.

E non me ne accorgo subito, ma rido: felice, sfrenata, un po' folle… ma rido.

Quando entro nella vasca enorme, l'acqua è calda; profumata quasi… posso dimenticarmi le secchiate gelate con cui ci si lavava ad Azkaban.

La devo cambiare tre volte prima che possa mantenere un colore vagamente normale per tutta la durata del bagno, ma almeno sono quasi presentabile.

Mi sento diversa, inizio a sentirmi più leggera, rilassata, leggermente emozionata… inizio a pensare a lui, al mio signore, lasciando che l'acqua calda mi culli dolcemente, mi appoggio stancamente ai bordi della vasca con l'acqua che mi accarezza la pelle.

Noto quanto sono magra, troppo magra, mi sporgono le ossa e la pelle è rovinata… vero… ma al momento, comincia a non importarmi: penso a lui.

Anche lui è provato dall'esistenza a cui è stato ridotto durante questi anni, è magro... più di come lo ricordavo, pallido con gli occhi cerchiati… è cambiato tantissimo, per sempre. Ma penso: "A me piace anche ora… forse anche più di prima, mi fa sentire diversa, mi dà una strana sensazione… una certa esaltazione"

E lo penso, e l'emozione che si era insinuata poco prima in me, diventa pian piano un lieve senso di eccitazione. So cosa succede ora, cosa faccio, da anni ormai, quando, il pensiero di lui mi penetra la mente.

L'acqua mi accarezza le membra e io mi muovo leggermente, ricordo i suoi occhi, il suo sguardo infiammato, forte, pretenzioso, vivace.

Con la mano inizio ad accarezzarmi l'interno delle cosce, i fianchi, poi socchiudo leggermente gli occhi. E nelle immagini a cui penso c' è lui, il mio padrone: potrò stargli accanto ancora, sempre. Lui… con il suo sguardo, il suo odore freddo di sottobosco, le sue mani, quelle mani che sanno afferrare per non lasciare mai più… le mie carezze su di me diventano più forti, vogliose, so che non mi fermerò più, quando penso a lui, non ho controllo, nessun controllo, mai… non lo voglio.

Mi tocco dove mi piace, dove mi piacerebbe disperatamente che mi toccasse lui. Il mio desiderio è forsennato, del mio signore, del mio padrone.

Basterebbe pensare a qualcosa di eccitante di lui, ce ne sono mille nella mia mente, ma indugio lentamente a far crescere questo desiderio, come so fare solo io, come sono brava solo io, come succede solo masturbandomi mentre lo penso: so che non è mai abbastanza per me.

Il piacere non è mai troppo, e allora aspetto, penso allo stato di delirio puro e di desiderio inebriante al quale di certo lui mi farebbe giungere, prima di lasciarmi libera di provare un orgasmo folle…

So di non poterlo sapere, né provare, ma mi piace pensarci, è un'immagine forte, pregna, malsana e mi eccita.

Penso alla sua voce, al suo corpo, a come mi piacerebbe farlo godere, poi non riesco ad andare oltre… e vengo. E non riesco a non urlare almeno un po'… spudorata, con i miei famigliari nella villa. E sono felice e beata, perché ora lui è più vicino, è di nuovo con me, posso osare pensare: "Vorrei farlo con lui, farei di tutto per potere, migliaia di milioni di volte, fare l'amore, un amore folle, esaltato, sfrenato e infuocato, con lui!

Farlo in modo che lasci entrambi senza fiato".


	3. Chapter 3

****

Tutto questo in casa mia: Narcissa

Mia sorella è tornata a casa.

Questa cosa ha suscitato in me due sensazioni fortissime e molto contrastanti allo stesso tempo.

Da una parte ho sentito grande e sincera felicità, contentezza e sollievo: non sono più sola, senza di lei mi sono sempre sentita un po persa, anche dopo tutto questo tempo.

Ha un carattere molto forte e vivo, sapeva sempre come riempire le mie giornate. Eravamo molto diverse noi due, ma anche incredibilmente unite. Credevo in lei e mi sentivo orgogliosa di essere una delle poche persone a cui volesse sinceramente bene.

Anchio gliene volevo. E anchio, come lei, non sono solita elargire sentimenti affettuosi a chiunque.

Rivedendola, stando con lei, inevitabilmente i miei pensieri e i miei ricordi, sono tornati a quei giorni orribili e infausti: i giorni che seguirono la caduta dellOscuro Signore.

I sospetti su Lucius, sulla nostra famiglia, il nostro bimbo ancora piccolo, la paura del carcere, lassoluta cocciutaggine di Bella e Rod a voler aiutare il loro padrone ormai perduto, mettendoci tutti nei guai, molti dei nostri amici tutti uccisi o incarcerati: un incubo.

Ma, più di tutto, il fatto che lei, Bella, nonostante il pericolo, non abbia mai smesso di cercare lOscuro Signore con atti assurdi e disperati e che, durante il processo, abbia deciso di lasciarsi portare ad Azkaban pur di non tradirlo; dopo quella proclamazione fulminante, che pareva più una dichiarazione damore davanti alla giuria, piuttosto che una semplice affermazione di fedeltà, dicevo: io tutto questo, lho sempre visto come un totale abbandono da parte sua.

Dopotutto, pensavo, lei qui ha la sua famiglia, le persone che le vogliono bene, e allora, perché ha deciso di abbandonarci tutti? Perché ha fatto questo per un uomo sì importante, ma pur sempre una sorta di estraneo a tutti noi?

Non capivo allora, e non capisco adesso.

Mio marito ha scelto di fare lopposto, avevamo un figlio piccolo e io sono stata enormemente felice che lui non si sia messo nei guai. Che non abbia scelto di fare leroe, abbandonando completamente me e il piccolo Draco, soli per il resto della vita.

Certo, è vero, mio marito non ha lo spirito delleroe, né di colui che si sacrifica, mettendo da parte tutto di sé e di coloro che gli stanno attorno, per una causa. Si è dato anche molto da fare, con soldi e conoscenze varie, per non finire ad Azkaban. Ma io sono stata davvero sollevata e, di tutto ciò, ho pensato: il fine giustifica i mezzi.

Ma so e sento dentro di me molto chiaramente, che questo modo di fare, a mia sorella, appare opportunista, voltafaccia e quanto di peggio avrà pensato a quel tempo e penserà tuttora. Ma noi appunto, avevamo un bambino piccolo, lo amavamo e ci amavamo!

Ci amiamo oggi come allora, o quasi, come coppia e come famiglia e lei, questo, non lo vuole, o non lo può capire.

Lei ha solo il suo signore.

Ma lei, Bella, è sempre stata così: sa credere, sa ardere di passione, sa essere folle e non si ferma mai. Non si ferma mai, meno che mai quando si tratta di lui, il suo signore.

Mi è mancata tanto, e sono contenta che sia tornata libera. Sono contenta che sia tornata da me.

E sono felice anche che ora lei possa rifarsi una vita non so di che tipo, ma sono certa che farà ciò che più le piacerà fare.

Daltra parte però, la situazione non è per niente facile: devo ospitare in casa mia lei e Rod.

Sono due ex carcerati, ricercati.

Ho paura e mi fanno paura.

Prima di tutto, se dovessero trovarli qui, sarebbero grossi problemi per Lucius e me (nonostante il Signore Oscuro sia tornato, ancora non ha acquisito potere, non possiamo contare realmente su niente e nessuno), non voglio essere fredda e calcolatrice, o troppo egoista. Io però sono cambiata e maturata molto in questi anni, sono una madre, la cosa più importante che ho è mio figlio: molto, molto più importante di qualsiasi ideale.

E io penso soprattutto a Draco!

Lui deve avere una vita normale, preferisco non sia invischiato in queste faccende troppo complicate per un ragazzo. Voglio che cresca con suo padre, sua madre, nella sua casa, e si senta amato, accettato, felice. Non voglio debba continuamente confrontarsi con una situazione difficile, che rovini il normale svolgersi della sua crescita.

Qualsiasi cosa accada, lui deve essere preservato.

Non è tutto qui, certe volte, Bella o Rod mi spaventano.

So che è normale che si comportino in maniera strana, dopo anni chiusi là dentro. Forse man mano passerà anche questo. Ma per ora Bella pare delirante, invasata, esaltata ogni volta che si parla dellOscuro Signore. Ho sempre avuto la sensazione (o quasi il terrore) che fosse innamorata di lui ma ora è quasi una certezza: si lascia davvero andare senza alcun ritegno, dietro questo presunto amore folle e assurdo.

Assurdo e folle sì, perché, mi chiedo come potrà reagire lOscuro Signore a questo sentimento.

Non impiegherà molto tempo a rendersene conto: è un uomo è adulto, pieno di esperienza, intelligente ha davanti una donna, che sotto i segni di Azkaban è ancora una strega affascinante e intrigante, potente e forte e che darebbe la vita per lui, per renderlo padrone di tutto, amarlo e portarselo a letto.

Io stessa, la vedo più spudorata negli atteggiamenti, più provocante e languida davanti a lui; più schietta e sincera nelle parole e negli sguardi, è a metà fra linnocente e il seducente.

Le viene naturale, nulla di artefatto, per questo penso: è davvero innamorata.

In oltre, devo sopportare che tutti questi intrighi avvengano in casa mia!

Dallaltra parte, Rodolphus ha perso tutta la sua vitalità, lentusiasmo e persino laggressività che lo contraddistinguevano. Crede ancora in ciò che fa? Lo fa solo per abitudine? O perché non ne può fare a meno? O perché è ancora innamorato di Bella? O per puro orgoglio?

Non so; non so capire neanche bene me, o Lucius, o Bella, figuriamoci lui, che è sempre stato più misterioso di tutti noi.

A volte Bella e Rod sembrano vicini, sembrano avere una profonda intesa, legati come pochi ho visto essere; altre volte si trattano reciprocamente come bestie, si insultano, si odiano, pare quasi vogliano ammazzarsi.

Non sono certo più abituati a stare a tavola, o a dormire normalmente. Lasciamo perdere poi le buone maniere, che non esistono più neanche lontanamente nel loro strano comportamento. Qualche volta li vedo alle prese con strane erbe: belladonna, stramonio, erbe magiche, sono le erbe delle streghe dicono loro.

Mi prendono per scema?

Ma almeno stanno zitti e buoni se sono strafatti.

Non è davvero facile vivere con loro; e comunque, la vita per come ero abituata a viverla io, non esiste neanche più per un attimo.

Questo da quando è tornato lOscuro Signore.

E pensare che era tanto facile, un tempo, parteggiare per lui, condividerne le idee, i principi le azioni; forse perché ancora tutto avveniva lontano da me. Ora che so, vedo e sento, e devo condividerlo almeno in parte, sulla mia pelle, nella mia casa, comincio a dubitare di tutto; daltra parte so che non posso e non devo farlo.

Cerco di mettere a tacere tutti questi miei pensieri e dubbi,

Lucius sembra di certo più sicuro che andrà tutto bene, per questo proverò a vedere le cose anchio più positivamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vi amo: Bellatrix**

Il mio Signore Oscuro…

Lo rivedo, finalmente, la prima volta dopo la notte dell'evasione. "Il mio Signore Oscuro…" non faccio che ripetermi nella mente questa frase. "Il mio Signore Oscuro… il mio Signore Oscuro…"

Me lo ripeto nella testa in modo dolce, quasi affettuoso, mi sento felice, lo sento qui vicino a me e questo mi dà un senso di protezione inimmaginabile, e mi ispira un senso di protezione nei suoi confronti che non pensavo si potesse provare.

Non riesco a fermarmi dal ripetermelo "il mio Signore Oscuro", mi dà quasi piacere, non posso fare altro: non riesco a pensare, non riesco quasi a parlare… non lo vedevo da non so più quanti anni e ora non faccio che riempirmi gli occhi di lui, della sua immagine, dei suoi movimenti, dei suoi sguardi, del suo corpo, delle sue labbra.

Non faccio che ascoltare e riempirmi la testa delle sue parole, della sua voce, dei suoi respiri, del suo sibilare quando parla in serpentese (con il suo serpente… gelosa pure di un serpente… sono gelosa matta persino di un animale).

Non mi basta mai: vorrei toccarlo, vorrei accarezzarlo, vorrei baciarlo, vorrei spogliarlo, vorrei sentire il suo profumo sul mio, la sua pelle sulla mia, la sua carne nella mia.

E la frase che inizio a ripetermi cambia… "Entratemi dentro, fatemi sentire voi, fatemi male per il vostro puro piacere, saziatemi di voi… o muoio" e ancora... e ancora... e ancora...

Non sento più solo affetto, dolcezza e morbidezza… inizio a sentire voglia, percepisco bisogno fisico. I miei organi lo richiedono, mi urlano fortemente dentro, quasi a darmi fastidio.

Decido di parlargli, per distrarmi, per farlo sentire importante, perché lo amo e non glielo posso confidare.

Gli dico che non ho mai dubitato che sarebbe tornato, più forte di prima, più potente di prima, ho sempre creduto in lui, sono stata fedele, sempre fedele, la sola fedele. Gli dico che sapevo che mi avrebbe salvata da Azkaban, perché lui è il mio padrone e ora non mi abbandonerà più. Non mi lascerà più sola.

Deve promettermelo.

"Promettetemelo, promettetemelo, non vivo senza di voi" lo prego con occhi sognanti, adoranti, assolutamente dipendente da lui. In tutto… sento che gli piace e io sono fatta così.

Forse sembro folle a prendermi certe libertà proprio con l'Oscuro Signore , lo so, ma non posso farne a meno, non riesco a frenare questi sentimenti: mi sovrastano, debordano da ogni parte, molto, molto peggio di un fiume in piena, di un fuoco alimentato dal vento, di un vulcano in eruzione.

E lui mi guarda, strano, ha un fuoco diverso in quegli occhi tremendi, affascinanti e penetranti. Mi guarda tutta: come sono cambiata, i segni che porto dopo anni di prigione.

Quasi direi che gli piacciono: sono i segni della mia sofferenza per lui, il mio corpo, il mio viso, il mio sguardo, i miei capelli… tutto è segnato da anni di orrore.

Per lui.

Lo sa? L'ha capito? Quanto gli piace? Quanto gli piace che ho fatto l'impossibile per lui?

Gli piaccio io? Sto delirando?

"Sono orgoglioso di te, da sempre" mi risponde "So che sei la mia migliore mangiamorte. Non dubitavo mi saresti rimasta fedele. Nonostante tutto. Almeno tu."

Queste sue parole, per me, valgono tutti gli anni ad Azkaban.

Lui, lui che non si fida mai. Mai di nessuno.

Voglio che si fidi di me. Solo di me, unicamente di me.

Lo voglio da morire. Lo guardo con tutto il desiderio che sento, ma cercando di non farlo trasparire troppo… sento il mio viso infuocato solo per una sua frase, le labbra che mi si schiudono da sole… inclino delicatamente il collo, vorrei un bacio… una carezza… qualcosa…

Ma niente, solo mi guarda.

Vicino, terribilmente vicino.

Mi chiedo "Li vedrà i miei capezzoli che mi spingono palesemente contro il reggiseno, solo perché mi sta vicino? Lo vede quanto mi eccita?"

Non so neanche se desiderare davvero che li veda, che capisca tutto, tutto e subito; o sentirmi imbarazzata perché è davvero troppo esagerato, intenso e incontrollabile quello che sento.

È da folle. È da innamorata persa.

Sospiro, mi ossigeno il cervello, rispondo: "Grazie mio signore, ora ho di nuovo l'onore di starvi accanto, di servirvi in ogni modo, ed è la cosa che desideravo e desidero di più al mondo".

Mi sorride, tutti dicono che non sorride, ma ghigna: non è vero… è il suo modo… ed è il sorriso più splendido minaccioso e pretenzioso che io abbia mai visto: è sublime, un sorriso sublime.

Cerco di usare parole che gli possano far piacere, che non lo feriscano, le parole d'amore lo feriscono, non gli piacciono, e io lo so…. E le evito, anche quando il mio unico desiderio sarebbe quello di dire "Vi amo".

Quelle due parole di nuovo mi riempiono la mente e il cuore, mi fanno sentire i brividi lungo tutto il corpo. Un emozione difficile da sopportare per quanto è forte "Vi amo… vi amo da impazzire… vi amo da morire… vi amo da sempre e vi amerò sempre" queste sono le uniche cose che vorrei dire.

Lo guardo ancora, adorante, prima che inizi altri discorsi, prima che ritorni a pensare ai piani per prendere quella maledetta profezia.

Noto che mi guarda anche lui, insistentemente… il corpo, il seno, poi negli occhi… in quei suoi occhi color del fuoco: lui ha il fuoco dell'inferno dentro…

E brucia, e mi brucia.

Perché mi guarda così? Sto sognando?

Mi si ferma il cuore per più istanti, non ho mai sentito il mio stomaco mancarmi in questo modo, l'unico pensiero che ho, è "Amatemi mio signore".

E non sono mai stata tanto bagnata in vita mia.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Lei: Lord Voldemort

Lei, una donna.

Non semplicemente una figa da cui trarre piacere, se e quando mi va.

Strana.

Ha delle pretese, anzi, mai pretese da me. Chi pretende da me, muore. Io sono io.

Allora, lo dico meglio: ha dei desideri, desidera che mi fidi di lei, questo è sicuro, lo desidera.

Fidarmi? Io? Non ci penso neanche.

Fidarmi di chi? Chi c è mai stato per me? Nessuno. Dunque di chi mi dovrei fidare? Di lei? Solo perché è stata ad Azkaban per me? Non è poco.

Ma non credo sia un buon motivo per fidarsi di una persona! Le persone non ci sono nel momento del bisogno, non ci sono quando si sta male, non ci sono mai. Le persone, sono fatte per abbandonare, il mondo odia, il mondo trascura, il mondo rinnega, risultato: la fiducia non può esistere.

Perciò non posso aver fiducia. Punto.

Lei comunque è una donna.

Strana.

Ha delle capacità, grandi capacità, lho sempre saputo, altrimenti mai mi sarei sognato di farle da maestro nelle arti oscure.

Sì, ha capacità straordinarie e poteri altrettanto straordinari.

Pare sinceramente convinta di metterli a mia disposizione, tutte, tutto, solo per me.

Intelligente, lho sempre detto, ha capito da che parte stare.

Ma perché ne è così convinta? Perché è tanto sincera ed entusiasta?

Di me, senza dubbio Ma

Perché dovrebbe fare questo grande dono? Non è per paura di me, non è per servilismo, non è per paura degli altri, non è per ambizione.

Il mondo non dona, ma toglie; le persone non donano, ma feriscono, uccidono. Feriscono dentro e poi fuori. Uccidono dentro e poi fuori.

Strana.

Non mi ferisce, non mi abbandona.

Ecco, non mi abbandona. Non mi lascia mai solo.

E dire che sono sempre stato solo, indipendente, solitario, freddo.

Per forza.

Ma lei, lei

Irritante: mi è sempre attaccata.

Che strazio.

Ma non mi ha lasciato neanche quando si pensava fossi morto.

Insopportabile. Insopportabilmente particolare il suo modo di fare.

Ma è sempre stata così poi?

No! Prima era solo una ragazzina.

Prima di Azkaban, prima che portasse i segni del tedio, della tortura, del dolore, del terrore e della sofferenza che ha patito per me.

Per me.

Per non abbandonarmi.

Quei segni eccitanti.

E come me li mette davanti, insieme con tutte le sue grazie.

Perché c è da dirlo, è cresciuta in questi anni, si è tormentata, degradata, guastata, ed è bella così.

Più bella e desiderabile di prima. Si è come marchiata di me due volte.

Ma resta strana.

Lei, cosa pensa?

Lei, che osa posare gli occhi sul suo Signore.

Mi fa ridere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rivoglio la mia vita normale: Narcissa**

"La mia casa sta diventando un porto di mare" così ho esordito la conversazione, anzi direi proprio la discussione, con mio marito.

"Mangiamorte che vanno, mangiamorte che vengono, mangiamorte che si nascondono…" ho continuato, cercando di stare il più calma possibile, come si addice al mio rango, ma non è una cosa sempre facile quando ci si trova in certe condizioni e situazioni.

"Tu fai parte di questa congrega, o setta, o che dir si voglia, e tua è la responsabilità di tutta la situazione che si è venuta a creare". Non so se essere orgogliosa, o disturbata del fatto che mio marito è uno di loro, uno dei mangiamorte. Diciamo che sono entrambe le cose.

In passato ero più orgogliosa… ora… preferisco tentare di pensare ad altro. Speravo mi dicesse che avrebbe in qualche modo risolto tutta la situazione, ma non è stato così.

Normalmente io e Lucius discutiamo poco e i litigi veri e propri, sono piuttosto rari; ma ultimamente la situazione è, per me, molto pesante e non volevo esimermi dar farglielo pesare, in parte, devo ammetterlo, lo ritenevo responsabile.

L'Oscuro Signore è sempre più spesso qui e passa sempre più tempo qui, quasi tutti i giorni, a volte tutto il giorno; questo è ovviamente un grande onore soprattutto per Lucius che potrebbe così diventare uno dei suoi più vicini mangiamorte, come ognuno di loro ha sempre desiderato essere. Praticamente lo ospita in casa sua, e questo è un bel vantaggio sugli altri, che non hanno neanche più una casa. Per questo, nonostante quello che l'Oscuro Signore reputa il tradimento più grande (aver rinnegato di appartenere ai mangiamorte, al momento della sua caduta), Lucius può sperare di tornare, almeno in parte, in auge.

Comunque, mi domando se mai ci libereremo di questa "terribile onta" che è stato il tradimento.

Subito lui ha risposto laconico e provocatore:

"Sentimi bene Cissy, qui, la persona palesemente più contenta di questa situazione che si sta creando, non sono certo io, ma è sicuramente Bella. La tua amata e adorata sorellina. Colei che non si può toccare. E questa contentezza e felicità la dimostra in maniera grandemente evidente, con entusiasmo, passionalità e devozione, come suo solito… non era da dubitare.

In tutto questo, si comporta come se questa fosse casa sua. Dando ordini e indicendo ritrovi. Se questo ti disturba, parlane con lei. Io non voglio e non posso disubbidire al volere dell'Oscuro Signore… che conta su di lei"

Già, Lucius non è stupido e va spesso a parare dove veramente il mio dolore è più acuto e il problema più doloroso.

Lei, Bella, di certo non deve subire ritorsioni per un tradimento che non le è passato neanche per la mente di compiere e, anzi, gode di particolari attenzioni da parte dell'oggetto dei suoi desideri e delle sue adorazioni (l'Oscuro Signore, si intende).

Non finge neanche più di non vivere solo e unicamente per lui.

Le voglio bene, e so che lei ne vuole a me… Ma si comporta come se fosse la padrona in casa mia! E questo mi comincia davvero a disturbare grandemente, anche se non lo fa per cattiveria, ma solo per carattere egocentrico e abitudine al comando.

Continuo a controbattere con Lucius: "Nemmeno tu mi pare sia molto contrariato da questa situazione però. Capisco quanto sia utile per te, per la tua posizione, ma non capisci che ci stanno portando via la nostra libertà? Sembri cieco e sordo a tutto ciò che ti dico e ripeto. Sei poco lungimirante"

Lucius tace e non pare molto convinto di ciò che sto cercando di inculcargli nella mente, Bella è al settimo cielo, mai l' ho vista così… così… ripeto: sembra innamorata.

"Io e Rodolphus siamo, forse, i più scettici a proposito di questa situazione" aggiungo guardando insistentemente Lucius, aspettando che si scuota dalla sua calma piatta ed elegantemente distaccata.

Ma lui, come Bella, è uno di… loro. Non riesco a fidarmi più.

Prontamente mio marito risponde "Hai una vera predilezione per Rod tu! Sei sempre lì a difenderlo, capirlo, scusarlo… non vuoi vedere che è uguale agli altri mangiamorte, se non peggio?"

Pare proprio che mi legga nel pensiero dunque. Rifletto su Rod… vero che ho una predilezione per lui, vero che invidio il fatto che sia sempre stato sinceramente innamorato di mia sorella e così sconclusionato e matto da fare tutto di tutto quel che gli piaceva e tutto quel che piaceva a lei (vero anche che quei due sono talmente simili, che è difficile per lui far qualcosa di diverso da quanto fa Bella e viceversa. E sono ancora piuttosto in simbiosi i due. Ma per quanto lo saranno ancora? Visto il comportamento di Bella nei confronti del Signore Oscuro…), invidio come Bella lo sappia tenere legato a sé comunque; mentre a me, spesso Lucius sfugge, o pare lontano, più freddo e distaccato.

Spesso Rod, quasi sempre a dir il vero, è misterioso, zitto, non si capisce bene cosa pensi, mentre io, io… Ho paura e mi sento irritata.

E me la prendo di nuovo con Lucius, cambiando argomento delle rimostranze: "Non sono una mangiamorte, per cui queste continue situazioni di tensione, duelli, piani, incantesimi, magia oscura (che mia sorella pratica in continuazione sola, o con il suo padrone), riunioni, segreti e intrighi, mi agitano non poco, mi mettono paura e ansia. Vorrei tornare alla mia vita normale."

Prima i ritrovi dei mangiamorte erano nelle loro varie case, ora che sono tutti ricercati, si ritrovano solo qui.

Lui mi guarda senza proferire parola… non riesco a recepire se la pensa come me o siamo di due opinioni nettamente discordanti…

"Come posso invitare le mie amiche a casa? Con l'Oscuro Signore, tutti i mangiamorte e un grosso serpente nella stanza adiacente a quella in cui si prende il tè? Impensabile, capisci?

Feste e ricevimenti serali, bei balli, cene, serate divertenti in compagnia? Impensabile anche quello"

Lui si limita a irritarsi "Lo so Cissy, lo so! Ma cosa devo fare? Anche questo ci aiuterà a cancellare il tradimento di quindici anni fa" e poi con un sospiro preoccupato, aggiunge "Spero"

Allora anche lui non è contento di quanto sta succedendo, che tutto ci sta sfuggendo lentamente dalle mani…

Mi piacerebbe riprendere a vivere la mia vita, forse noiosa, ma normale. Ma amo mio marito, gli starò comunque accanto. Da quando eravamo giovani, gli sono sempre stata vicina nelle sue scelte, che comunque condivido. Non ci siamo certo fatti mancare l'affetto e l'appoggio reciproco, anche quando mi ha fatto partecipe del fatto che voleva diventare un mangiamorte.

A quel tempo ero giovane, non capivo le ripercussioni, i rischi, i doveri e le varie implicazioni che questa grande decisione avrebbe avuto su di noi, ora sì. Per questo desidero ardentemente che mio figlio, che ormai non è davvero più un bambino (anche se io mi illudo che sia ancora così, tanto da comprargli ancora i dolcetti), dicevo, desidero che mio figlio conduca la sua vita come prima, con la scuola, lo studio, gli amici, le ragazze, senza pensare di dover seguire le orme paterne, o sentirsi in dovere di fare qualcosa nei confronti dei mangiamorte, o anche del Signore Oscuro, se possibile.

Io sono nata in casa Black e ho sempre sentito di dover essere all'altezza di qualcosa, non vorrei dovesse essere così anche per Draco.

Le aspettative, il doversi sentire all'altezza, sono cose orribili per un ragazzo, anche se non è facile rendersene conto.

Per me è stato così… essere la figlia nobile e perfetta di casa Black.

Non è giusto… anche se so essere difficile da evitare.

I miei pensieri fluivano nella mente quando Lucius ha rotto il silenzio e ha detto più dolcemente:

"In ogni caso, Cissy, quando il Signore Oscuro prenderà il potere, tutto tornerà alla normalità. Tutti torneremo alla solita vita di sempre, anzi, molto meglio e questo mi consola molto, e deve invogliare entrambi, sia te che me, a sopportare almeno per il momento questi piccoli inconvenienti"

Per me non sono piccoli inconvenienti, ma lo vedo leggermente preoccupato, per questo decido di non dilungare troppo le mie lamentele e le mie paure pur di tentare di uscirne entrambi forti e pronti a superare le difficoltà.

Io mi sforzo molto di capire il suo punto di vista ogni volta che posso e vorrei che lui si sforzasse di capire anche il mio, ma gli uomini si sa, sono sempre più egoisti delle donne. Lui, da un lato, è orgoglioso di questa situazione e non ne vede bene i lati negativi, d'altra parte, penso, potrebbe farci ben poco anche se lo volesse, dato che, l'Oscuro Signore, ha comunque deciso così.

Cammino avvicinandomi a lui, gli avvolgo le mie mani nella sua, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

Mi dice "Cerchiamo di tenere duro questa volta Cissy, anche se è scomodo; se tutto va bene, lui poi ci riempirà di onori… se al contrario cediamo… nessuno sa di cosa è capace, dove può arrivare… sai com' è fatto"

"Sì… a me fa molta paura per il semplice fatto che è qui, che esiste e che è imprevedibile nella sua crudeltà"

E finiamo per tenerci leggermente più stretti l'un l'altra.

Solo in alcuni momenti, quando siamo in camera da letto, la sera, vicini e insieme, allora mi pare che tutto sia tornato in ordine, che abbia ripreso un suo senso.

La nostra intimità, il nostro amore e i nostri piccoli segreti, le tenerezze, cose che, altrimenti, non posso condividere con lui.

Lì, passando il tempo a chiacchierare e a fare l'amore come ragazzini, mi sento ancora felice e protetta.

Sembra che il resto del mondo, i problemi, i pensieri, sia tutto chiuso finalmente fuori: fuori dal nostro letto, fuori dalla nostra stanza, lontano, lontano dal calore del camino e dalla luce calda che emana; e che non ci sia nulla di strano, o di preoccupante, che incombe inesorabilmente su di noi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Molto più di molti attimi: Bellatrix**

La notte non mi va di dormire con Rod.

Non so perché, non ci riesco più.

Abbiamo già fatto l'amore: dopo tutti quegli anni in galera era più che prevedibile che avessimo entrambi voglia.

Non che ad Azkaban non ci fossero modi per farlo… ma nei luridi cessi, o attaccati ai muri dei corridoi, in pochi minuti quando ci si incontrava per caso… non era particolarmente eccitante per me.

Dopo poco persi quasi del tutto il gusto di farlo in quel modo, e mi limitavo a succhiarglielo ogni volta che lo vedevo. Dopotutto, lui era lì a causa mia, un po' di piacere, pensavo, se lo meritava anche.

Io mi masturbavo spessissimo di notte, da sola, quando avevo la forza per farlo. Mi toccavo e pensavo al mio signore.

Un modo come un altro per far passare il tempo ad Azkaban.

Anzi, uno degli unici modi.

Quando entrava la luce della luna attraverso la finestra e le inferiate, riuscivo persino a guardarmi il marchio nero. E lo baciavo mentre mi toccavo.

"Follia" penseranno tutti… sì, completa, totale e sfrenata follia! Lo so: lo amo alla follia!

Qui a casa Malfoy è tutt'altra cosa e a me piace farlo con Rod. Mi è sempre piaciuto.

Ma dormire insieme no… già è abbastanza difficile dormire su un materasso, figuriamoci con una persona a fianco.

Quando ne abbiamo parlato, ero appoggiata allo stipite della porta di camera mia, a casa Malfoy ovviamente, perché non ho più una casa, né una camera realmente mia.

Non lo guardavo negli occhi, non sapevo spiegargli nulla e mi limitavo a guardare il pavimento, lui era lì, davanti a me, zitto, che invece mi guardava in viso… improvvisamente, dopo un silenzio lungo, quasi eterno, mi ha detto "guardami Bella! Non hai mai avuto paura di me, ora cosa succede?" allora ho alzato lo sguardo, verso di lui, mio marito; mi sentivo, strana, quasi imbarazzata… e ci siamo osservati a lungo, lui ha gli occhi grandi, tristi, dopo Azkaban sono anche più cupi e tristi.

Poi ha detto "Bene, restiamo così, come ad Azkaban, separati per… l'Oscuro Signore, vero?" l'ho immediatamente guardato con odio e cattiveria, non permettevo a nessuno, neanche a Rod, di criticare ciò che faccio, ho fatto e farò, per il mio maestro. Ha subito notato il mio sguardo tremendo… "mefistofelico" come lo chiama mia sorella, pensando che io non lo sappia.

Allora Rod ha aggiunto rassegnato: "Ti verrò a cercare quando mi va, puoi fare lo stesso con me! Più volte è, meglio è"

Non ho capito se lui sia interessato a dormire con me come normale per una coppia sposata, o gli interessa solo fare l'amore con me.

Mi odia perché ha capito tutto? Ha chiaro come il sole di chi sono innamorata… o non mi ama più e ne troverà di altre occasionali? Sono gelosa? Sì tremendamente gelosa. Lo volevo tutto per me, anche se io non riesco ad amarlo… egoista fino nel midollo.

E lui lo sa, mi conosce meglio di chiunque. E se ne va via, così, lasciandomi senza neanche una parola perché sa che mi fa più male che una litigata furiosa, o di una sberla in pieno viso.

Fine della conversazione.

Siamo cambiati, siamo diventati cattivi l'una con l'altro… a volte, ma cosa ci si poteva aspettare? Azkaban ha i suoi effetti.

Quando ho deciso che ci sarei andata, in nome del mio signore… non sapevo sarebbe stato così… orribile.

Ma non m' importa, non cambierei niente.

Sto tentando comunque di riabituarmi a vivere fuori di prigione (se quella si può chiamare prigione: per me è peggio): miglioro.

Mi lavo sempre i capelli, mi faccio sempre la doccia col bagnoschiuma, mi lavo i denti non so quante volte al giorno, mangio regolarmente e dormo tantissimo.

Forse questo non è normale, ma recupero quel che non ho potuto dormire là.

Mia sorella non è mai soddisfatta, ma lei non sa com' è per noi, che abbiamo vissuto tanti anni là dentro.

La cosa che non migliora mai invece è la mia reazione quando lo vedo, quando vedo il mio signore… è sempre tanta l'emozione, che mi sento fondere tutte le parti del corpo con i sentimenti: il tutto diventa un vortice di passione e amore irrefrenabile e non posso più nascondere niente. Era facile, prima di Azkaban, prima di perderlo così improvvisamente, in un istante, prima di morire e dilaniarmi l'anima dal dolore e prima di rinascere, quando ho sentito il marchio bruciare di nuovo.

A quel tempo era molto più facile fare finta che il sentimento fosse solo adorazione, che la passione fosse solo venerazione e delirio per il mio padrone e l'amore fosse semplicemente fedeltà.

Come riuscivo a mentire bene, a lui, agli altri, a tutti.

Meno che a me stessa.

Ma ero più forte allora.

Ora è tutto diverso.

Azkaban mi ha distrutto i nervi, annientato la ragione e cancellato il controllo.

Lo so, lo sento dentro la mattina quando mi sveglio, il giorno quando mi fermo a sentire la mia anime e la notte,. al buio, sola con me stessa.

Il dolore, quando ho avuto paura di perderlo, ha marchiato a fuoco il mio bisogno di lui.

Ora il mio amore è incontenibile persino per me stessa. Non riesco più a controllarlo, questo amore è talmente forte che ha preso vita sua, e siamo un tutt'uno io e lui.

Lui… l'Oscuro Signore… ultimamente parla spesso con me, parliamo della profezia, dei piani e i progetti per il futuro, quando tornerà potente in tutto il mondo magico e, di nuovo, maghi e streghe ereditari e purosangue, avranno il controllo della comunità magica.

Ma parla anche con me… di me! Gli racconto di Azkaban e dell'orrore di Azkaban, ma di come lo rifarei per lui.

Perché lui può sempre contare sulla mia fedeltà assoluta… perché può sempre contare su di me.

Mi permetto di dire cose che nessuno gli dice "io sono sempre qui per voi, per qualsiasi cosa vogliate o desideriate, io vi adoro, farei di tutto per voi, solo per voi"

Lui non mi sgrida, non si arrabbia; gliele dico spesso queste frasi, con tono suadente, a volte malizioso, ogni tanto innocente o furbetto. E lui mi osserva, mi ascolta: gli parlo anche di come sopravvivevo in galera, solo pensando a lui, credendo strenuamente che sarebbe tornato a prendermi, perché ero certa che sarebbe tornato.

Troppo potente, troppo forte, troppo geniale per morire, il mio padrone. E non mi avrebbe abbandonata. Io lo sapevo.

Gli dico tutte queste cose, che mai avrei immaginato di potergli dire, lui ascolta.

A volte mi sorride.

Appena.

Ma lentamente: è vivido quel sorriso, penetrante.

Un sorriso che pretende.

Perché? A volte mi chiedo come sia possibile, è tanto bello che non mi par vero.

Sicuramente sarà per il grande sacrificio che ho fatto a stare ad Azkaban tutti quegli anni, lui ne è contento e mi premia.

E si gloria di tutte le cose che gli dico giornalmente.

Sarà per questo.

Posso osare sperare di più?

A volte colgo qualcosa nel suo sguardo che mi fa fremere dentro, fino nel midollo, so che il mio istinto non sbaglia mai… non ha mai sbagliato. Ma di certo, questa volta, è solo un mio desiderio troppo forte. E li confondo… desiderio con istinto e intuizione, e immagino cose che non ci sono.

Però, quando tutti in casa dormono, o sono tranquilli nelle loro stanze, io scendo in silenzio, a notte tarda, e lo trovo nella sala, seduto sulla poltrona vicino al camino, col fuoco acceso e la stanza buia. Fuori piove o c' è la nebbia, ma finalmente non ho più freddo, non ho più paura.

C' è solo silenzio, buio, e il fuoco che brucia… e lui.

E il mio cuore che batte forte.

"Mio Signore, posso restare un po' qui con voi? Solo pochi minuti"

Lui alza lentamente lo sguardo verso di me, mi guarda negli occhi, con quel suo sguardo curioso, chinando lievemente la testa di lato, come fanno i bambini. Socchiude lievemente le labbra per parlare.

Vorrei lasciarlo parlare, ogni volta mi riprometto di sentire cosa mi vuol dire… poi la paura che mi mandi via è troppa, per cui lo incalzo:

"Vi prego, solo per guardarvi e parlarvi, per adorarvi, perché per me, voi siete tutto" allora abbassa lievemente lo sguardo verso il fuoco, senza guardarmi più negli occhi, mi risponde: "Sì, vieni Bella, siediti pure. Qualche attimo te lo concedo sempre, lo sai"

E io mi siedo sul tappeto, lievemente appoggiata alle sue ginocchia, vicinissima al fuoco. Lo guardo e per me è bellissimo. Parlo quasi sempre io, lui è sempre silenzioso, ma mi ascolta.

E stiamo sempre più di qualche attimo.

Molto più di molti attimi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quel corpo … : Lord Voldemort**

Dovrei pensare a come liberarmi di quel ragazzino sopravvissuto.

Invece perdo tempo a pensare a come liberarmi dell'immagine di Bellatrix:

nei momenti liberi, mi distraggo, e lei mi entra prepotente nella mente.

Per forza, ormai mi è sempre davanti.

Così, anche quando non c'è, mi restano i pensieri su lei.

Giorno dopo giorno, un lento incremento di questo fastidioso fenomeno.

Su quella stana creatura.

Sempre lei.

La sua sconsiderata femminilità.

La pelle… coi segni ancora ben visibili di Azkaban.

Per me.

Le labbra… pallide, quando non le tinge di viola e nero.

Per me.

Lo sguardo, oscuro, appassionato e perso.

Dietro a me.

Quel seno… che mi mostra con audacia, innocenza, vivacità.

Candida e maliziosa.

Maledetta.

Quel corpo…

Basta!

Il ragazzino sopravvissuto, come me ne libero?

…

Ma poi, è strano,,,

Se la tratto male, non si stacca, non si abbatte, non si allontana mai; non mi lascia mai da solo.

E io sono sempre stato solo. Voglio stare solo.

Perché non la smette?

Stupida

Se la tratto bene però, mi riempie di tutto ciò che è importante desiderare.

È fedele, è premurosa, è abile, è potente, è solerte, è capace.

Ubbidisce, sempre.

Non sgarra mai.

Sembra che le piaccia.

Che motivi ho, dunque, per risentire così tanto il suo pensiero nella mia testa?

Fastidio. Tremendo fastidio.

Io dovrei pensare solo a me stesso! A nessun altro.

È così che si deve fare.

Mi sento bene così.

Allora penso a lei in funzione mia

Soddisfa i miei desideri e bisogni? Sì.

Allora va bene.

Posso pensarla.

Posso pensare ai suoi abiti, a come sa far vedere e non vedere quel che c' è sotto…

Una purosangue

Al suo modo di fare, da donna che vuole, che comanda, e lo sa fare.

Una purosangue

Alle sue movenze, sensuale, provocante, scatenata, dove serve e quando serve, a un uomo come me.

Una sgualdrina purosangue

Le migliori

Lei poi, non ha paura di niente.

Mangiamorte purosangue.

Potente, dotata, in pochi stanno al pari della sua bravura nella magia

Una strega, da sempre, ereditaria

La invidio.

La voglio mia

È già mia…

È la mia mangiamorte

È sufficiente così, non esiste nient'altro.

Meglio pensare seriamente al ragazzino sopravvissuto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anima pura, anima oscura: Severus**

Mi sento diviso, diviso in due, la mia anima ha due facce, quella bianca e pura e quella nera e oscura, come una scacchiera.

Mi piacciono… gli scacchi magici: un gioco che richiede intelligenza, tattica, calma e pazienza. Molta pratica.

Il gioco degli scacchi è come me. Io mi reputo intelligente, paziente, perseverante, logico, freddo e capace.

Mi devo sempre impegnare molto per ottenere questi risultati, come a scuola.

Studiavo moltissimo, ero ligio. Volitivo, interessato.

Sapevo dove avrei voluto arrivare e, fin da ragazzino, sapevo che avrei dovuto sudare ogni obiettivo raggiunto, ogni vittoria ottenuta. La vita, a me, non avrebbe mai regalato niente.

Non come agli altri, che avevano tutto e si permettevano di chiamarmi "sfigato" o "mocciosus"… ma non mi sarebbe importato, se solo avessi potuto avere lei…

Io sono diviso, fra l'Oscuro Signore e Silente.

Intelligente come l'Oscuro Signore; metodico, calmo, affidabile come Silente.

Sono diviso, tra i mangiamorte e l'Ordine dalla Fenice.

Oscuro, spietato come i mangiamorte; capace di amare, soffierie, proteggere come quelli dell'Ordine.

È ben chiaro che all'Ordine non mi ritengono affidabile, o mi ritengono un incapace, e chiaro anche come io non mi trovi grandemente a mio agio con loro (Black, Lupin… tanto per citare dei nomi poco simpatici. L'antipatia è reciproca, d'accordo, ma loro non sanno… non hanno neanche ancora capito, stupidi menomati mentali ed emozionali, che non era tutta questione di inutili giochetti fra studenti? Che l'odio, andava ben oltre ciò, e aveva motivazioni vitali? L'amore…).

Curioso che, anche fra i mangiamorte, non ci sia fiducia in me: Bellatrix (per intuito femminile, o per quell'amore viscerale che ha per il Signore Oscuro, cosa che mi fa sorridere… lei innamorata… di lui poi…) ha capito tutto, non mi crede fedele alla causa e me lo rinfaccia ogni attimo in cui la vedo.

Pensandoci non è curioso, nessuno può avere fiducia in me, io sono diviso, ho due facce, due facce della stessa medaglia.

Io ho fiducia in me?

No… se devo essere sincero, la risposta che do a me stesso è no.

Ma Silente si fida di me, e io porto avanti quest'impresa.

Per Silente? No.

Per la causa? Non mi importa affatto.

Per Potter? Lo disprezzo! Ragazzino incapace di soffierie, di vedere cosa c'è al di là del suo naso.

Come suo padre.

Per me? No.

Per lei.

Lei…

Pian piano, il quartier generale dei mangiamorte, sta diventando villa Malfoy.

Io non sono ancora ampiamente messo al corrente degli ultimi piani, ancora l'Oscuro Signore mi sottopone ad improvvisi e invasivi legilimens. Farvi fronte, mi provoca tuttora fortissimi disagi, soprattutto mal di testa.

Ma devo resistere, è potentissimo sì, ma io sono davvero molto abile. Molto abile… e forse posso riuscire a tenergli testa.

E lo farò, così che possa arrivare a fidarsi di me.

Di una persona di cui non c' è da fidarsi.

Altra ironia… dovrebbe ascoltare chi palesemente lo ama (Bellatrix glielo ripete fino alla nausea generale, di non fidarsi di me), ma lui è troppo impegnato a convincersi che l'amore non esiste, che solo lui ha tutte le ragioni, che può fare tutto da solo. Sì, è troppo impegnato in tutto ciò, per rendersi conto che lei ha intuito la verità.

La verità, la mia, è che l'amore esiste, e che, se lui non si può fidare di me, è proprio perché ha ucciso il mio amore, la mia luce, la mia vita.

Strano che si impegni così fortemente a convincersi che i sentimenti non sono reali, che lui possa fare tutto da solo, che lui abbia tutte le risposte a tutto e non sbagli mai… tutto questo suo accanirsi a convincersi di ciò, in fondo, dimostra ampiamente che non ne è affatto sicuro, dentro se stesso.

Ovviamente, mi guardo bene dal fargli presente questa cosa.

Io, dall'alto del mio essere distaccato, ironico, freddo ed estremamente intelligente, li osservo tutti, al quartier generale… li studio deliberatamente.

Lucius intento a ricercare il posto di mangiamorte affidabile che si è platealmente giocato con il suo tradimento, Rodolphus al quale, con ogni probabilità, non importa più un accidente della causa del suo signore (che, per altro, gli porta via l'unica persona di cui a lui importa davvero qualcosa), ma deve restare; per orgoglio e per paura; poi c' è Bellatrix… lei è pura passione ed amore per l'Oscuro Signore e poco altro. Ma io la capisco in un certo senso… so bene che significa vivere in nome di un amore sconfinato e indomabile.

Poi c' è lui, l'Oscuro Signore, impegnato a fare di tutto, pur di non pensare di avere paura, di sentirsi fragile e indifeso, di avere bisogno d'amore.

Come tutti noi: i bambini abbandonati.

Non so cosa pensare, li disprezzo tutti e li capisco, allo stesso tempo.

Tra tutti loro, però, c' è una persona… diversa, speciale… forse.

Narcissa, la madre di Draco.

Draco: lo studente che, in fondo, preferisco; sua madre: la persona, in mezzo a tutto quel marasma di gente, che in fondo, preferisco.

È diversa Narcissa, lievemente diversa, solo poco, ma pur sempre diversa.

Ha paura, ma la sa guardare in faccia, si sente a disagio, ma è capace di ammetterlo, ha mille dubbi e li sta di certo analizzando.

Lei sta cambiando impercettibilmente, ma io, che osservo tutto, me ne accorgo. Posso, devo, starle vicino perchè è confusa, avrebbe di certo bisogno di un po' di appoggio e conforto sincero. Sì, anch'io ne avrei bisogno.

Ma io ho Silente: una guida, un appoggio, un uomo meraviglioso. Un amico.

Lui mi indica cosa fare, io eseguo al meglio che posso.

Per amore.

Di lei.

La mia Lily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Una nuova missione: Narcissa**

A quanto pare c' è una nuova missione in atto: lo capisco dal gran via vai di mangiamorte che noto attorno a me, dall'agitazione, dai discorsi a mezza voce, dalle tante riunioni che si susseguono in casa mia (sì, perché non potrò mai e poi mai chiamarla "il quartier generale" come ormai tutti la indicano! Questa è casa mia, mia e della mia famiglia!).

Lo capisco soprattutto dalle reazioni di chi vive con me.

Lucius è molto soddisfatto e orgoglioso di quello che evidentemente sta succedendo, uscito dall'ultima riunione, aveva un volto disteso e altezzoso, impartiva ordini a chi gli stava vicino con sicurezza e una certa teatralità.

Quando ci siamo incrociati nella stanza accanto (a dire la verità io aspettavo che se ne andassero via tutti da casa mia, per questo me ne stavo vicino alla sala delle riunioni, aspettando che finissero), mi ha raggiunto, raggiante, dicendomi: "Cissy, vedi? Avevo ragione! L' Oscuro Signore mi ha dato un compito importante. Devi avere fiducia, tutto tornerà come prima e, anzi, molto meglio di prima. Questa sera, se lo desideri anche tu, possiamo festeggiare e andare noi due insieme a cena fuori".

Non ero affatto convinta di tutto questo entusiasmo, ma sono stata felice della sua proposta e ho detto subito che mi avrebbe fatto molto piacere uscire, vedere gente ("normale"… ma questo ho evitato di aggiungerlo, mi sembrava troppo anche per me) e svagarmi un po'.

Bella, invece, è uscita dalla riunione nervosa e arrabbiata.

Ci è passata accanto senza dire una parola, ma il suo sguardo, i suoi occhi, parlavano per lei.

Ci ha guardato con odio misto ad indifferenza, misto ad incomprensione, sfiducia, rabbia e un che di superiorità nell'atteggiamento. Il tutto incorniciato dai suoi neri capelli che le ricadono lunghi, lisci e ribelli sugli occhi, nascondendole in parte anche il volto, dandole un aspetto non solo inquietante, ma diabolico, pauroso.

Quasi non so fin dove potrebbe arrivare, cosa sarebbe pronta a fare, è diventata ancora più misteriosa, ma di un misterioso che fa paura, un mistero che non può essere controllato perché troppo maligno.

Mia sorella ed io… ci stiamo allontanando, anche se so, lo so per certo, che ci volgiamo davvero bene, qualcosa ci sta lentamente dividendo l'una dall'altra.

A me non possono dire molto, non sono una mangiamorte, ma intuisco che questa nuova missione riguarda la profezia: l'origine cioè, di tutti i guai.

Quando diversi anni fa è comparsa questa profezia, sono successe molte cose disastrose: l'Oscuro Signore è stato sconfitto, Bella e Rodolphus sono finiti ad Anzkaban e, soprattutto, Lucius ha rischiato di fare la stessa fine.

Tutto questo proprio nel momento in cui la nostra vita pareva scorrere nel migliore dei modi.

Per la prima volta mi sono accorta di come è difficile e doloroso far parte di una famiglia di mangiamorte e avere continuamente paura per loro. Per la prima volta mi sono chiesta se ne valesse veramente la pena o meno. Ma non ho fatto molto caso a questa domanda, almeno fino ad ora, ora che la guerra pare stia per ricominciare.

Lo sento, è nell'aria.

Cerco ugualmente di non pensarci troppo, per Lucius è importante e io provo a sostenerlo. Credo che questa volta sia lui a capo della missione, per questo è così contento e impegnato.

Decido dunque di mettere un bel vestito per la serata, acconciarmi elegantemente i capelli e indossare qualche gioiello speciale, così da rendere il tutto ancora più piacevole e allegro. Rendere l'atmosfera festosa.

Quando scendo, pronta per la serata, mi reco nel salotto grande, al primo piano, dove ancora sento parlottare Lucius e altri. Non vorrei per niente al mondo incontrare l'Oscuro Signore… avanzo lentamente ed in silenzio.

Distinguo le voci… no, per fortuna lui non c'è.

Entro più tranquilla e felice.

Il primo a voltarsi e farmi subito un complimento per il mio aspetto è Rod, lui è sempre pronto a mostrarmi attenzione, scherzoso nonostante tutto.

Bella mi guarda attenta, di fianco a suo marito, sempre vicini al camino (sembra vogliano entrambi bruciare all'inferno, chi per un motivo, chi per un altro) e mi dice: "Sei davvero splendida Cissy! Stanca Lucius per bene stanotte, così dimostrerà chiaramente di essere quell' incapace che è"

A modo suo, mi ha fatto un complimento e io, non so perché, vado sempre e comunque fiera dei suoi complimenti.

La mia Bella.

Manca solo la voce di Severus, seduto sul divano… non so bene se si senta perfettamente a suo agio, o non veda l'ora di andarsene da lì per rimanere solo e in pace.

Lui mi guarda e mi sorride, freddamente… ma emana da lui una sensazione di comprensione e delicatezza.

O forse me la sto immaginando. Però mi piace.

Personalmente, non so per quale motivo, fra tutte queste lotte di potere, manifestazioni di amore, piani, missioni e aspirazioni di grandezza, mi sento molto vicina a Severus Piton.

Lo conosco dai tempi della scuola, anche allora, non era molto diverso da com' è ora: solitario, taciturno, introverso, un po' scontroso, molto ironico, freddo ma allo stesso tempo, sensibile e comprensivo. L' ho sempre considerato un ragazzo e un uomo molto sfortunato, ma forse è per questo che attira la mia tenerezza e in un certo senso la mia vicinanza.

Mai la mia pena o compassione comunque.

Posso frequentarlo di più ora, dato che molti raduni dei mangiamorte si svolgono a casa mia.

Lui è anche l'insegnante di Draco e ne parliamo spesso, mi fa sentire meno sola quando mio figlio è a scuola.

Il nostro è un rapporto senza secondi fini, anche se lui è solo, sembra in qualche modo legato a qualcuno, o qualcosa, che tiene celato nel profondo del suo cuore, mentre io amo e sono fedele a Lucius, nonostante i suoi difetti.

Abbiamo parlato molto di questa situazione insieme, con lui si può parlare abbastanza bene:

non ha ansia di apparire perfetto agli occhi dell'Oscuro Signore come Lucius, non è così rude e minaccioso come Rodolphus, non è così dannatamente esaltato come Bella.

Severus mi sa dare molta fiducia e speranza per il futuro.

Mi ritrovo in un mondo che non so più se è il mio, non so più se mi appartiene realmente, ma sapere che c' è qualcun altro che mi appare diverso da tutti, mi è di enorme conforto.

Bella ovviamente non si fida di lui. Secondo lei, Severus collabora col nemico, o comunque, non è fedele all'Oscuro Signore.

Ma secondo Bella, solo lei è realmente fedele al suo signore.

E in effetti, a volte mi domando, chi potrebbe sacrificare la sua vita per quell'uomo così… così terribile? Lui richiede di sacrificarsi in ogni istante per i suoi desideri. Non dà nulla.

Forse mia sorella è davvero innamorata di lui, non ci ho mai riflettuto a fondo perché mi pareva impensabile, ma ora…

E questa cosa mi fa ancora più star male per lei.

Io sento di cambiare piano piano, ancora non capisco bene cosa mi stia succedendo, ma mi sento inquieta in mezzo a tutte queste persone con le quali, prima, ho sempre condiviso tutto. Delle quali, prima, mi fidavo ciecamente.

Lucius infine interrompe la mia lunga riflessione su chi mi sta intorno: "Scusa Cissy se ti ho fatto aspettare, ho finito di prendere un paio di informazioni utili, ora possiamo andare" e mi sorride felice, orgoglioso di sé e di me.

Io lo prendo a braccetto e usciamo dalla stanza, ma il mio ultimo sorriso di saluto non è più per Rod, com'è stato sempre, ma per Severus.


	11. Chapter 11

**L'amore, che non esiste: Bellatrix**

Non so perché, il mio signore ha deciso di dare il comando della missione per recuperare la profezia a quell'incapace traditore di mio cognato.

L'ha comunicato poco fa, durante la riunione.

Io avrei saputo fare meglio! Io potrei sempre fare di meglio per lui… non solo perché sono più dotata, più coraggiosa, più potente e capace di tutti gli altri mangiamorte, ma perché lo amo e per quello farei tutto al meglio per lui.

A volte mi soffermo a pensare (di solito mentre bevo la cioccolata in tazza densa e calda, per mettere su un po' di peso e per scaldarmi un po' dentro l'anima, dopo il freddo gelo soffocante di Azkaban…), guardo la cioccolata e penso che ne mangio e bevo sempre tanta… per compensare la mancanza di affetto… così mi dicevano da bambina: "La cioccolata compensa la mancanza di affetto", perché lui, l'Oscuro Signore non mi ama.

E penso che non dovrei amarlo nemmeno io, perché, la prima cosa che mi ha insegnato, quando sono diventata sua apprendista, per imparare le arti oscure, è che l'amore è un sentimento da illusi, deboli, che non sanno affrontare la vita per quella che è: un' esistenza dove si è soli contro il mondo, e così bisogna sopravvivere, il resto, l'amore, l'aiuto, l'affetto, l'amicizia, se lo inventano i deboli di carattere, per non soccombere davanti a questa cruda verità.

Io non volevo essere una debole, che si immagina l'amore, per non sentirsi troppo sola.

Lo so non dovrei amarlo… "L'amore non esiste", mi diceva, "io non ci credo, nemmeno tu dovresti farlo" insisteva… e io penso: "E allora, mio signore, che diavolo è questa cosa che sento per voi? Che mi fa male, mi consuma, mi fa star bene, mi fa vivere… Cos' è quest'entità, che vive dentro di me, che è una cosa sola con me, che mi fa vorticare lo stomaco e nascere un uragano nel cuore, ogni volta che vi vedo?"

In ogni modo… la sento… questa cosa per lui e sono gelosa, invidiosa, arrabbiata, delusa… Penso, seduta languida e scomposta sulla poltrona vicino al fuoco, giocherellando coi laccetti dei miei vestiti neri e seducenti: "Perché avete dato la missione a Lucius e non a me? Non vi fidate più?"

Mi sono lamentata anche con Rod di questa cosa, ma a lui, sembra importare ormai ben poco del comando della missione, di far felice l'Oscuro Signore, di essere il migliore mangiamorte e cose del genere. Non gli importa più, di nessuna di quelle cose che gli interessavano tanto un tempo, esegue gli ordini e basta… Li esegue con una crudeltà centuplicata, con una spietatezza esagerata, ma non gli importa realmente di cosa fa: io lo conosco bene, lo capisco meglio di chiunque altro.

E pare sempre più contento quando viene lasciato in pace e può fare quello che gli pare al di fuori delle missioni.

E poi… pare preoccuparsi più di quanto io mostri le mie grazie durante le riunioni, piuttosto che pensare a cosa si decide in queste ultime.

Già, le riunioni… continuo a giocherellare coi leccetti del mio vestito seducente, messo di proposito perché c'era la ruinione…

Ha ragione Rod: mostro le mie grazie! Lo faccio in maniera spudorata, senza preoccuparmi di cosa possano pensare gli altri, in maniera sfacciata e provocante. Non so fare altrimenti: mi viene spontaneo, non è nulla di calcolato e preordinato.

Lo amo, lo voglio, vorrei piacergli. Tutto qui.

Non so più con chi parlare realmente, Rod è sempre stato l'unico con il quale potevo farlo, ora che sa, che deve aver capito fino in fondo cosa sento per l'Oscuro Signore, ora, ovviamente, tutto si è complicato e il nostro bellissimo rapporto è diventato più difficile.

E a volte mi ritrovo a pensare… non di solito quando bevo la cioccolata, ma dopo che Rod mi ha passato un whisky incendiario, il suo terzo whisky incendiario della serata, di solito lo passa sempre a me, quando durante le prime ore della notte stiamo insieme davanti al fuoco, in silenzio, senza quasi parlare, abitudine presa certamente ad Azkaban, dove non c'era nessuno con cui parlare.

Lì, anche se sono vicina a mio marito, mi ritrovo a domandarmi cosa pensa invece l'Oscuro Signore: le vede le mie grazie? Piaccio all'Oscuro Signore? Ha mai pensato a me in un certo particolare modo?…

Domande senza risposta, ma il solo pensarci mi fa nascere un sorriso lieve lieve sulle labbra, e a volte mi addormento così: vicina a Rod, pensando al Signore Oscuro.

Oggi questa storia della profezia mi ha inquietata parecchio: quella maledetta profezia è l'origine di tanti guai.

Ricordo come mi faceva paura, come avevo il terrore di perdere il mio padrone a causa di quelle terribili parole. Anche se riguardavano solo un bambino.

Non era per sfiducia in lui, ma perché quando si tiene a qualcuno, la paura più grande è di perderlo. E io l'ho perso.

Ancora oggi non riesco a ripensare a quel periodo, senza stare male, senza risentire, nella mia anima e nella mia memoria, tutto il dolore, il terrore, la solitudine e la disperazione che provai quando seppi che lui era scomparso, che non c'era più, lì con me, io al suo fianco, come sempre.

Ora non voglio perderlo più e farei tutto; di certo recuperargli la profezia! Senza affidarci a quell'incapace, vigliacco, voltafaccia di Lucius.

Ho tentato di dirglielo, una volta, da soli, davanti al fuoco.

Lui siede sulla poltrona, come su un trono, anche lui sempre davanti al fuoco, anche lui deve aver patito molto freddo… Fuori e dentro l'anima; e io mi siedo sul tappeto, ai suoi piedi… sempre appoggiandomi e sfiorando lievemente le sue gambe, le sue ginocchia: mi lascia fare.

Lo guardo adorante (o "come una gatta vogliosa… per non dire una gatta in calore" mi prende in giro Piton, che una volta ha fatto da terzo incomodo per relazionare su Silente. A volte mi pare Piton abbia capito tutto di me… di quel che veramente provo per il Signore Oscuro) e parliamo.

Ormai questo avviene quasi di frequente. Anche se non proprio spesso.

Ho detto, la sera prima che facesse l'annuncio alla riunione: "Mio signore, vi prego, perché non lasciate che mi occupi io della profezia? Saprei fare di meglio, servirvi molto meglio di mio cognato! Sono io la più brava, lo sapete, non vi fidate di me più che di tutti gli altri?"

Lui mi guardava studiandomi serio: "Non contraddire sempre i miei piani Bella, so quello che faccio! Sei provata da Azkaban, non ho intenzione di darti il comando di niente ancora! Ti userò per ben altro e, al momento che io riterrò opportuno, allora sarai al mio fianco".

Non sapevo se essere lusingata o arrabbiata: "Non voglio contraddirvi mio signore, voglio servirvi, combattere per voi, esserci sempre quando voi mi volete, o quando avete bisogno di me!"

Lui: "Scalpiti per queste cose come un bambina, non sei cambiata in questi anni Bella!"

Gli ho sorriso felice: "No, certo che no mio signore, scalpito per potervi servire, per potervi essere utile… perché io vi adoro mio signore".

Dico sempre e solo "adoro" per non dire "amo" e a lui fa sempre un effetto particolare, lo vedo, me ne accorgo.

Da quegli occhi, così strani, così terribili, così espressivi, magnetici, attraenti.

Mi guarda compiaciuto di quella parola, mi guarda in maniera interrogativa e curiosa.

C' è qualcosa dentro di lui, qualcosa che è irrimediabilmente attratta, da quella parola: "vi adoro".

Gli piace, lo affascina, crea una strana atmosfera tra di noi, e crea una strana sensazione dentro di lui, turbamento, misto a orgoglio. Per questo la uso, quella parola "vi adoro" al posto di "vi amo"…

Vorrei solo che, ad attrarlo tanto, fosse il vero significato che io infondo a quella frase: tutto il mio amore infuocato, piuttosto che il semplice significato di adorazione.


	12. Chapter 12

**Maledetta strega: Lord Voldemort**

Quella donna è una strega

…

Che frase stupida ho pensato… certo che lo è, altrimenti sarebbe già morta per mano mia

Intendevo, una strega tremenda

Cattiva… potente

Maledetta

Ma non di quelle che semplicemente usano la bacchetta e non combinano niente

Lei è una strega, malvagia, di quelle che usano le formule, i riti

Il suo incantesimo è qualcosa di inimmaginabile

Quelle due mefistofeliche paroline che sa dire solo lei

Maledette anche loro

"Vi adoro" ecco le parole magiche

È una strega…

Ma non di quelle ordinarie… l'ho sempre saputo: gli ho insegnato io le arti oscure

Senza di me non sarebbe stata niente

Ma quell'incanto che usa, di certo non gliel'ho insegnato io

"Vi adoro"… già, come lo so…

Quelle parole… proferite da quelle labbra… quasi in un sussurro

Da quelle labbra… almeno si togliesse il rossetto viola con i riflessi neri

Che mi fanno sesso…

Le labbra lucide, voraci, sembra abbia appena bevuto il sangue delle sue vittime, che le abbia appena dilaniate

E che venga da me a farsi guardare, a farsi vedere, lei, com' è brava, come una gatta con la preda, com'è cattiva, terribile.

Com'è donna

Ha fascino

Come glielo leccherei io il suo sangue puro.

Che le farei uscire da quelle labbra viola coi riflessi neri a forza di morsi

Maledetta

Come ti farei uscire il sangue altrove… da altre labbra, per farti sentire la mia potenza fino in fondo, per poi leccartelo quel sangue, per ucciderti dal piacere, solo perché è puro, solo per leccare il sangue puro, non per altro, intendiamoci

Maledetta strega sgualdrina… mi tenta…

Non era così… era una ragazzina… prima

E quando mi viene vicino, col fuoco lì, che ci scalda a pochi centimetri, la luce ardente delle fiamme

Quel fuoco pare un tutt' uno con lei

È una strega, come non mi era mai capitato di averne intorno

"Vi adoro" mi ripete… con quello sguardo sognante, arreso a me, che aspetta solo che le faccia di tutto

Con il viso bruciato dal calore del fuoco

Dal calore della passione che ha dentro

Per me

La deve smettere davvero. Di starmi vicina, di adorarmi.

E lei, esiste per me

Mi adora, esiste per me, smania per avere me…

Strega!

"Vi adoro" è potente questo incanto…

Soprattutto… è un incanto strano

Curioso

Odioso, eccitante, mefitico, piacevole… esaltante!

Maledetta

Strega


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Il frutto del loro amore: Severus**

Finalmente posso restare per un bel periodo di tempo nella scuola, ad Hogwarts.

Non devo tornare spesso fra i mangiamorte, per non destare alcun sospetto in nessuno, né sono costretto a stare con quelli dell'Ordine… non amo particolarmente avere a che fare con gente così immatura e poco acuta e sviluppata, come Black e Lupin… ma anche gli altri non mi garbano eccessivamente.

Mi domando spesso che ci sto fare, io, Severus Piton, insieme a loro…

Ora comunque sono qui, ad Hogwarts.

Questa scuola è affascinante per me, per le sue caratteristiche, per le persone che la abitano, per la pace che ci si può trovare, normalmente, al suo interno.

Adoro starmene per conto mio, senza alcuno scocciatore intorno, tra le provette, i libri e l'odore dei libri, gli incantesimi e le nuove pozioni. E anche fra gli studenti, mi piace stare, quelli dotati, portati per imparare, le menti pronte anche se non abituate al sacrificio, allo studio, all'applicazione.

Qui sono davvero a mio agio, sono davvero io, o quasi.

Fra le prime cose a cui do la priorità c'è la relazione a Silente, dei piani del Signore Oscuro, quel poco che so per ora: notizie, movimenti e spostamenti che lui opera per recuperare quella sferetta di vetro inutile, che tanti guai ha procurato.

Quella sferetta: una rovina, una disgrazia, un disastro.

Odio la divinazione.

Un arte così poco precisa, dove contano soltanto le sensazioni, il dono con cui si nasce e troppo poco spazio viene lasciato all'astuzia, al metodo, all'applicazione e alla precisione.

Ha di bello solamente una parvenza di mistero.

Io non credo più a nessuna profezia.

Troppo il dolore provato, troppi gli sbagli commessi.

La perdita…

Di lei.

Ma non voglio pensarci ora, non riesco. Entro nell'ufficio di Silente, ho il grande onore di essere sempre ammesso senza problemi in quella stanza, senza attese, vengo sempre accolto con grande affetto e cortesia… nonostante tutte le mie colpe.

Mi fa bene all'anima questo.

Dopo il mio discorso, le mie parole, le spiegazioni, le domande e il suo dialogo sempre logico e pacato, lui pare prepararmi a qualcosa, qualcosa che sa di volermi domandare, ma è in dubbio se farlo o meno. E di come farlo.

Poi si decide, finalmente…

Silente mi comunica la notizia più assurda che potesse capitarmi: "Severus, ho bisogno, ancora… di te" mi rivolge uno sguardo serio, ma, in un certo modo, ha anche l'espressione sorridente: sa che acconsentirò, ancora prima di chiedermi qualsiasi cosa… "Qualcosa che non mi piacerà affatto fare, non è vero Silente?" aggiungo io sorridendo appena, ironico, sdrammatizzo per non sentire troppo il sacrificio.

Lui mi sorride apertamente, ora, e io mi domando se abbia perdonato le mie azioni, se, almeno lui, abbia scordato il mio passato, se creda che con le mie opere attuali, io abbia finalmente scontato tutto ciò che è avvenuto… per colpa mia, in passato.

Io, purtroppo, non mi perdono, non mi perdonerò per la vita.

"No, credo proprio che non sarà un compito a te gradito Severus, ma so che non ti tirerai indietro, ormai ti conosco troppo bene, so come sei fatto, so come funziona la tua mente, perché tu, sei tremendamente cerebrale, non è vero Severus?" sospiro, non so cosa voglia intendere con quel "cerebrale", ma evito di indagare, non voglio sentire nulla su di me, seppur da lui io senta spesso parole benevole nei miei confronti, parole quasi paterne.

Ma di padri, me n' è bastato uno, purtroppo.

"Ebbene, cosa dovrei fare?"… Silente pensa silenziosamente, a come pormi il mio nuovo compito, probabilmente, poi, di nuovo, si volta verso di me e dice: "Harry Potter… sì proprio lui Severus… proprio lui… Harry ha assoluta necessità di imparare l' occlumanzia, ha bisogno di imparare a frenare gli attacchi della mente di Voldemort. Ha bisogno di una guida in questa materia, questo argomento assolutamente sconosciuto, completamente estraneo a lui e al suo carattere… tu solo puoi aiutarci"

Io, inorridito, letteralmente inorridito, aggiungo: "E ovviamente non c'è nessun altro che possa farlo, in nessun modo… soltanto io…"

Silente si avvicina, mi guarda dritto in viso: "Sì solo tu Severus, so quanto ti costa, so cosa rappresenta quel ragazzo per te… ma pensa a cosa rappresenta per noi… per se stesso, per tutti… te lo domando come favore: insegnagli l'occlumanzia"

Silenzio fra noi… poi lui aggiunge: "Non sappiamo ancora come si comporterà Voldemort: ha capito la connessione mentale, la connessione che c' è fra le loro anime? Forse No. Ma se e quando capirà… sai cosa può inventarsi… sai quanto è stato capace di distruggere se stesso in nome dell'immortalità, del potere, del superare ogni limite imposto alla magia… pensa cosa potrebbe fare sulla mente di un ragazzo inesperto, pur di raggiungere i suoi scopi… ti prego aiutalo tu… sai in nome di chi devi farlo, sai che lei ci terrebbe più di ogni altra cosa"

Un colpo improvviso mi colpisce lo stomaco, l'anima: "Sì, non aggiungere altro. Lo farò, non preoccuparti…" e me ne vado da quella stanza, velocemente, salutando a stento, quasi fuggendo: so che non sono stato molto educato, ma ancora mi fa male pensare di sentir solo pronunciare quel nome, il suo splendido nome, da qualcun altro.

Mi fa male pensare di dover far qualcosa in nome suo, perché lei non c' è più. Eppure faccio tutto in nome suo, per lei.

Quel suo splendido e delicato nome…

Lily è tutto, quel ragazzo è niente.

Anzi, è quanto di più odioso potrei avere davanti ai miei occhi da cinque anni a questa parte: così somigliante a suo padre, purtroppo, in tutto… con quel carattere odioso come quello di suo padre, cerca persino la compagnia di Sirius Black, come suo padre.

Pieno di sé, precipitoso, incurante dei sentimenti, della sensibilità, delle esperienze altrui, saccente, crede di aver vissuto solo lui le atrocità della vita.

È solo un ragazzo, ma, inutile, non andremo mai d'accordo.

Siamo troppo diversi… e comunque… lui…

Lui è il frutto dell'amore tra Potter e la mia Lily…

Il frutto del loro amore.

Come sarebbe possibile, per me, andare anche solo vagamente d'accordo, con il simbolo stesso, in carne ed ossa, dell'amore di lei… per un altro?

Mai.


	14. Chapter 14

**Avrei voluto dilaniarlo: Bellatrix**

Mi siedo sul letto, completamente intontita, appoggio la testa sul cuscino, sento i capelli ancora bagnati… con un gesto della mano automatico, prendo la bacchetta e faccio comparire un mucchio di legna per ravviare il fuoco nel camino.

Nella stanza si espande un gran calore, luce chiara, rossa, verso il mio letto… il tempo lì sembra fermarsi, in un'atmosfera irreale, troppo bella, calda e avvolgente per essere vera.

Calda, sì, mi sento accaldata per via del bagno… forse, per via del fuoco nel camino… forse, per via del fatto che continuo ad aggiungere lega, tanto che non sento nemmeno freddo nonostante i capelli bagnati, che si adagiano sul cuscino, e stanno inumidendo tutta la federa nera come la notte più scura… forse, o forse sono così confusa e inebriata per il profumo di rosa dello shampoo, o del bagnoschiuma che ho iniziato ad usare dopo Azkaban… ne avrò messo troppo… non ci sono più abituata.

Cazzate… se sono così emozionata, felice, confusa, inebetita, accaldata, tanto da sentirmi le guance bollenti e gli occhi sognanti e persi nel vuoto… è per quello che è appena successo.

Lui… il mio Signore…

Stento ancora a crederci, ma di certo è successo… sto qui sdraiata sul letto, con una mano mi accarezzo il ventre, passando su e giù, lentamente, con le unghie, e non faccio che pensarci. Ripensare a quei momenti, quegli attimi, visualizzarli nella mia mente, sentirli nel mio cuore… sempre quelli: per non dimenticarli mai più.

Dopo aver fatto il bagno nell'enorme sala che usa anche mia sorella Cissy, perchè è la più grande e bella sala da bagno di tutta la villa, mi sono asciugata, guardata un po' allo specchio (mi piace guardarmi: per vedere che prendo lentamente un po' di peso, che torno, almeno in parte, pulita; che i miei capelli, dopo un taglio drastico e un mucchio di creme di mia sorella, stanno un po' tornando quelli di una volta… anche se non sono mai stati tanto ribelli e selvatici come ora), dopo ho messo la vestaglia che mi ha regalato Cissy (dato che il mio guardaroba risale a 14 anni fa circa). Lei sa ancora bene cosa mi piace, non si è dimenticata di come sono fatta, nonostante tutti questi anni. È una vestaglia di raso ricoperta con pizzi, tutta nera. Con maniche ampissime e lunga, molto lunga, quasi con lo strascico. Che lascia scoperto una buona porzione di seno, e un po' le spalle… sotto portavo la sottoveste, nera nera anch'essa.

Dopo essermi pettinata i capelli neri come solo le streghe li possono avere, sono uscita dalla sala da bagno e mi sono diretta verso la mia stanza…

Lì l'ho incontrato… a metà del corridoio… così… così conciata… ho incontrato lui.

L'Oscuro Signore.

Nel corridoio buio, illuminato dalle candele e dai lampadari ancora funzionanti con miriadi di candele abbarbicate sopra.

È il gusto impeccabile della mia sorellina…

Quando l'ho visto davanti a me, per puro caso, o puro destino, in quel momento e in quel modo, così vicini… come se vivessimo davvero nella stessa casa, come se davvero potessimo essere intimi come sogno ogni notte, in quel momento, la deferenza che normalmente dimostro per lui, in parte se n'è andata. Con una sicurezza che davanti a lui so di non avere, gli ho sorriso languidamente e, con un arditezza che davanti a lui so di non avere, ho assunto una posa provocante. Tutto dicendogli semplicemente: "Mio Signore…"

Per salutarlo…

Lui…

Lui mi ha posato gli occhi addosso, fermo, silenzioso, magnetico.

Improvvisamente ho sentito l'attrazione… forte… fisica… visiva… un gioco di luci ed ombre… in quel corridoio immenso e buio, illuminato da migliaia di candele per aria…

Ha solo detto: "Bella…"

Per salutarmi…

Si è avvicinato un po'… senza staccarmi gli occhi di dosso: sulla vestaglia scomposta sulle spalle; sulla sottoveste ben visibile che, fatta di raso e pizzo anche quella, lasciva intravedere le curve e la pelle, una visione piena di intimità.

Sul mio seno, sui miei fianchi.

Mi sentivo guardata tutta, non era immaginazione la mia, ne ero certa: mi faceva eccitare.

Tanto mi faceva eccitare. Tanto che, incurante di qualsiasi conseguenza, ho alzato lo sguardo verso il suo volto, verso i suoi occhi del colore dell'inferno, che in quel buio prendevano la tonalità dei rubini.

Ho socchiuso le labbra, guardandolo dritto negli occhi… ho mostrato lentamente i denti… aprendo pian piano la bocca… quasi volessi assaggiarlo, morderlo, dilaniarlo… tanta era la passione che portavo dentro per lui.

L'ha capito, lo so che l'ha capito.

Mi ha guardato sgranando gli occhi, le pupille gli si sono dilatate, eravamo così vicini che potevo vedergliele… si era avvicinato lui… aveva uno sguardo minaccioso, uno sguardo pieno di desiderio… ma soprattutto minaccioso.

Non dovevo osare. Lo sapevo. Ma non mi so più controllare.

Pensavo di morirci in quella situazione.

C'era quella luce strana nei suoi occhi, quel qualcosa di indomabile e vitale, che pareva lottare con lo sguardo di solo disprezzo e cattiveria; e poi, all'improvviso, in pochi brevissimi istanti, è cambiato.

Tutto finito.

Una risata fredda, uno sguardo cupo, un cenno sdegnoso del capo, quasi di scherno, e null'altro.

Mi ha lasciata da sola, al buio.

Un'altra volta.

A cena, l'ho domandato poi a Cissy, lui non si è presentato, io neppure. Gli unici assenti.

So che sa cos' è successo tra noi in quei pochi istanti di muto, impagabile e focoso dialogo.

Lo so che lo sa, non potevo aspettarmi delle parole da lui, ma quello sguardo di disprezzo, lo so, lo conosco, significa che ha capito tutto.

Lui è fatto così.

E so anche che mi lascerà qui, a struggermi d'amore per lui, di sofferenza per lui, di pensieri per lui. Perché gli piace che io faccia cose per lui, gli piace da morire.

E io lo penso sempre… ora, che nella mia stanza sono sola, illuminata dalla luce del fuoco, scaldata dal calore del fuoco e del mio desiderio, che diventa ogni giorno più forte, più prepotente, più necessario.

Sì, necessario: ho bisogno di lui. Del suo corpo, delle sue labbra, della sua anima… frammentata, dilaniata, sola e abbandonata, ma profonda come solo i miei sentimenti possono capire.

E mi sfioro, non più con le sole unghie delicatamente, ma con le dita, consapevolmente.

Penso… "Mi masturbo sempre e solo pensando a voi mio Signore, perché è l'unica cosa che posso fare, mio Signore…

Per ora… mio Signore…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Stupida: Lord Voldemort**

Voleva un bacio? Sì che lo voleva.

Ma che si è messa in testa?

Da me, il suo Signore. Inconcepibile

Volevo un bacio? Io? No certamente no.

Avrei dovuto … ucciderla … come osa? Pretendere tanto. Un bacio. Da me.

Follia pura.

Chi le ha mai fatto pensare di poterlo fare?

Di potersi permettere di arrivare tanto in là. Con me.

Perché poi non l'ho punita?

Perché non la punisco mai?

Bellatrix …

Non la punisco mai perché … perché è una bravissima strega, una fedele mangiamorte.

Semplicemente per questo.

Voleva un bacio …

Ma poi perché? Che le passa per la mente?

Non mi dovrebbe interessare.

Cosa sente, cosa pensa, cosa vuole … perché lo vuole? Non mi dovrebbe davvero interessare.

Ho altre cose per la testa, queste fitte nel cervello e le immagini confuse e dolorose di quel Potter … a cosa servono, cosa sono, perché esistono?

Devo capirlo.

Quante domande senza risposta ultimamente.

Decisamente troppe.

E il dolore, improvviso, pungente, forte. Le connessioni col ragazzo sopravvissuto, le visioni improvvise, disorientanti.

E lei, lei che invece di aiutarmi, mi confonde, dovrei davvero punirla.

Mi ha scatenato una rabbia folle prima.

Osa, osa troppo, osa davvero troppo. Con me.

Non doveva permettersi di desiderare un bacio.

Lo voleva …

Io non lo voglio.

Non può disubbidirmi … solo perché è bella.

Non può andare contro ai miei desideri … solo perché è bella e mi adora.

E com'è bella, e come mi adora; ha qualcosa che mi attira. Qualcosa dentro di lei.

L'adorazione per me?

L'ossessione per me?

L'ammirazione per me?

La sua vita tutta per me? Solo per me …

Forse.

Che pensieri stupidi, inutili, insensati.

"Prenditela e falla finita" me lo dico ogni tanto, dopotutto è solo desiderio.

Non è certo amore

Quello no, mai.

Mai e poi mai.

"Fottila, falla contenta, è questo che vuole, e basta … credo …"

Io non la amo di certo, ma lei?

Mi adora.

Adorazione punto e basta.

Allora va bene.

Comunque l'amore non esiste, se dicesse di amarmi, vorrebbe dire che sarebbe pronta a tradirmi da un istante all'altro.

Se dicesse di amarmi, allora la punirei.

Perché l'amore, realmente, non esiste.

Chi dice di provarlo, mente.

Lei invece, non mi ha mai tradito, non mi ha mai mentito … per ora.

Io non mi fido, di nessuno.

Lei però si fida di me.

Bene.

Oggi l'ho guardata, più che guardata, l'ho sentita.

Percepita, così, come percepiscono gli animali, i serpenti più di tutti gli altri.

Ancora calda dal bagno, morbida e languida; calda, e con la pelle profumata, un profumo di femmina sensuale.

Profumo di femmina bagnata, perché eccitata.

Lei oggi era tutta da profanare.

Lacerare, straziare, ridurre a brandelli …

Bellatrix … Se solo non avessi osato desiderare quel bacio …

Stupida …


	16. Chapter 16

**Come lui mi guarda: Bellatrix**

Era notte inoltrata, avevamo parlato un po' a letto, sul letto di Roddy, io e lui, ed era stato bello parlare, dopo i lunghi silenzi di Azkaban. Così bello da fare l'amore subito dopo.

Alla luce della luna che entrava dalle vetrate, come ai bei tempi, quasi, quando eravamo sposati da poco.

Quando, dopo averlo fatto, uscivamo sulla terrazza a ridere e fumare, incuranti del freddo, a guardare la luna e le stelle, nella notte buia e silenziosa.

Eravamo uniti, felici, matti, pazzi scatenati, giovani e belli. Eravamo tutto insieme.

Ci eravamo sposati per via del sangue, dell'eredità magica, io ero comunque innamorata del Signore Oscuro, ma noi, io e Rod, avevamo un legame speciale, da sempre.

Ora è diverso, quel legame va e viene, fra amore e odio, rabbia e passione, gelosia e perdita.

"A chi pensi quando lo facciamo?" mi ha chiesto improvvisamente, a bruciapelo, mentre stavamo vicini a goderci il calore dell' amore e delle coperte ricamate di lana pesante.

A quanto pare, Rod ha deciso che vuole litigare con me.

Ogni volta che c' è un momento bello, lui mi tortura così, è cattivo, è crudele, molto vendicativo.

Lo è sempre stato.

"A… lui?" ha rincarato la dose subito dopo, approfittando del mio silenzio.

A quanto pare ha accumulato troppa rabbia, le deve sfogare.

"No, quando lo faccio con te, penso sempre a te"… scema, così sembra che io lo faccia con altri… non l'ho mai fatto con anima viva se non con mio marito… mi piace come lo fa, davvero, tanto.

Ho solo sbagliato a formulare la frase. L'unico altro con cui vorrei farlo… è il mio Signore.

"Allora cos' è, lo fai con lui?" mi domanda Rod e all'istante si volta verso di me, infuriato.

Io ho alzato lo sguardo, per davvero molto sorpresa… piacevolmente sorpresa…

Davvero la pensa un'eventualità possibile? Io non ho mai osato sperare tanto, quasi non oso immaginare tanto.

Insiste: "Ti guarda, lo vedo come ti guarda. Come ti fai guardare, come ti rivolgi a lui…" poi sta zitto un momento, riflette, mi guarda negli occhi, come fa sempre quando vuole dirmi che mi ama e non ci riesce… "Da te… me lo aspettavo… in fondo… ma lui… ti guarda così da quando sei uscita da Azkaban!… Sei felice vero? Bastarda! Ci hai fatti finire tutti là dentro per anni. Per guadagnarci una scopata col tuo Signore.

Gli piace il sacrificio, gli piace come ti sei ridotta per lui. Gli piace vederti rovinata. Fra poco dovrò vederti i lividi che ti lascia lui, quando poi ti degni di farlo con me? Vero? Come ti ama lui? Ti fa male? Ti sottomette? Ti piace?"

Mi aggredisce veramente; io raramente l'ho visto tanto arrabbiato come ora, forse mai, di sicuro, mai con me.

Sul momento non so che rispondere… la prima cosa che mi viene in mente è che sì, mi piacerebbe da impazzire, che se ci penso mi sento una sensazione pazzesca al solo immaginare il piacere che sarebbe farmi fare quelle cose… dal mio Signore.

Evito di dirgli questa verità ma, ugualmente, pronuncio la frase che di certo gli fa più male, in maniera terribilmente entusiasta: "Davvero mi guarda? In maniera da renderti geloso?"… non l'ho scelta di proposito… è stato l'istinto, l'amore, il desiderio straripante per il mio Signore, l'insita cattiveria che c' è in me…. Non mi importa di niente e di nessuno… quando c' è di mezzo il Signore Oscuro.

Solo qualche istante dopo mi accorgo fino a che punto l'ho ferito. Stiamo muti a guardarci… io lo osservo, so che lo sa, non riusciamo in nessun modo a dirlo però, come quando vorrei spiegargli: "Ti amo Rod, ma vieni infinitamente dopo di lui… amami lo stesso"… ma non riesco a dirlo. Come lui non riusciva a dirmi "ti amo" prima.

E allora ci guardiamo, in maniera furiosa, violenta, interrogativa, appassionata, anche disperata, ma nessuno vuole mai cedere.

Siamo troppo maledettamente simili io e lui. Pregi e difetti.

E volano insulti, di ogni tipo.

Terribili, orrendi, per farci male, a vicenda, ferirci, distruggerci.

Mi faccio paura da sola, mi fa paura anche lui.

È da sempre così fra noi.

Terribili litigate… per ritrovarci a piangere l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra.

Succede sempre così, questa volta come le altre.

E poi facciamo l'amore, di nuovo, per fare pace, per non pensarci più, o per non affrontarci più, almeno per ora, per dimostrarci che siamo ancora insieme… nonostante tutto…

Ma non usciamo sulla terrazza a ridere e fumare, non lo facciamo più. Stiamo vicini, al caldo della camera, nel letto tutto disordinato, con le coperte attorcigliate dappertutto, che ci riscaldano. Perché, di freddo, ne abbiamo patito fin troppo ad Azkaban. Lo sappiamo entrambi e nessuno dei due propone di uscire a fumare. Ma nemmeno a ridere.

Quando lui si addormenta, vicino a me, non me ne vado subito in camera mia, ma lo guardo, gli accarezzo un attimo, solo un attimo, i capelli.

Gli do un bacio, ma solo un lieve bacio, sui capelli.

Anche lui è rovinato da Azkaban… la pelle, il viso, le mani, ed è magro. Molto magro.

Penso che gli è rimasto solo lo sguardo di un tempo, o quasi. Lo sguardo da bambino, un bambino scatenato. Lui era così.

E vorrei che, nonostante tutto, lui fosse solo mio, restasse solo mio.

Se mi dicesse che va anche con un'altra, con altre, lo odierei, sarei gelosa, gelosissima.

Lui è mio, anche se amo un altro.

Gli do un bacio, sulle labbra stavolta, desiderando ardentemente che serva come un incantesimo… per farlo innamorare di me, per farlo restare sempre legato a me, solo a me, solo mio, sempre mio. Deve amarmi… anche se lo faccio soffrire. Non mi importa…

Poi me ne torno in camera mia…

Accendo il camino e mi sdraio sul letto, stanca… esausta.

La luce del fuoco, rossa come i suoi occhi, mi fa pensare al mio Signore.

Nel buio della mia camera rischiarato solo dal fuoco dell'inferno, sento le labbra che mi si piegano in un sorriso… involontario, inaspettato, inconscio…

Consapevole.

Il mio Signore, mi guarda in un modo che fa ingelosire mio marito…


	17. Chapter 17

**Io e lui, rabbia, gelosia, frustrazione: Narcissa**

Questa notte non riuscivo proprio a dormire.

Mi sembrava stessero succedendo troppe cose tutte insieme, in segreto, coperte dal silenzio dell'oscurità, proprio questa notte: movimenti di idee, parole, sentimenti, odi e passioni. E mi sembrava di percepirle, tutte queste cose, in maniera empatica, troppo distintamente, troppo potentemente.

Le cose si stanno muovendo, e lo fanno velocemente.

Molto velocemente.

Il Signore Oscuro vuole quella profezia e la vuole in fretta. Non esita certo a punire chi non è stato capace di seguire i suoi piani ed eseguire i suoi ordini. Punire non in maniera lieve, ma come sa punire lui: violento, inesorabile, senza pietà.

Spietato.

E ora tocca a Lucius, lui sta mandando avanti il piano finale, al di là dei tentativi degli altri mangiamorte, anche lui manovrato dal Signore Oscuro, sempre e comunque. Anche lui soggetto a terribili punizioni dunque, nel caso dovesse sbagliare.

Non oso pensare a cosa potrebbe accadergli. E devo convivere questa paura.

Sarebbe stato maglio davvero se la missione fosse stata affidata a Bella… indubbiamente, questo lo penso davvero, ma non lo dico per non ferire nessuno, lei è molto più brava, molto più abile, e più intelligente di tutti gli altri mangiamorte, compreso mio marito.

È più dotata e ha ampiamente dimostrato di riuscire nelle imprese più pericolose, e di uscirne senza neanche un graffietto.

E poi… lei non è mai punita… Lei è la preferita...

Si vede, ormai è ben chiaro.

Bella non si tocca: il prezioso gioiello più potente dell' Oscuro Signore.

La migliore.

E allora che la missione la sbrighi lei… lei che persino lo desidera.

Sospiro, cerco di frenare rabbia e frustrazione, ma non è facile.

Decido di scendere per un bicchiere d'acqua, un tè, qualcosa.

Ho titubato finora perchè, questa casa, neanche la sento più mia e ho paura di fare brutti incontri per i corridoi.

Invece, per fortuna, incontro solo Rodolphus, sul divano, davanti al fuoco di una delle sale della villa.

"Ciao Rod, bevi ancora nonostante l'ora tarda?" lo saluto con un sorriso comprensivo.

La sua tristezza nel guardarmi, quando alza i suoi occhi castani verso di me, lo sguardo un po' perso e abbandonato in solitudine, il suo stare appoggiato e imbronciato sul divano, come quando da ragazzino litigava con mezza scuola, un bicchiere di whisky incendiario stracolmo in mano, ognuna di queste cose, subito mi fa capire tutto.

"Ciao Cissy…" mi risponde dolce: "Che ci fai alzata?" e a quel punto mi sorride anche lui e aggiunge: "Bevo nei momenti in cui posso bere tanto, di giorno ho da fare altre cose impegnative…"

Curioso, io e Rod probabilmente odiamo l'Oscuro Signore entrambi, eppure siamo qui a servirlo. E a struggerci dal dolore, dalla paura, dalla gelosia, dall'orgoglio e dall'invidia.

Gli dico: "Restiamo un po' insieme Rod, ti va? Abbiamo tutta la sera davanti"

Lui non parla mai di sé, mai, ma annuisce e con mio grande stupore, inizia un discorso che proprio non mi aspettavo. Sarà che è ubriaco, sarà che è notte, e di notte succedono cose che di giorno non succederebbero mai, ma si appoggia tranquillo e comodo al divano, guardandomi in faccia e dicendomi candidamente: "Sai, ieri, giusto ieri sera, ho fatto l'amore con Bella. Abbiamo parlato tanto, insieme io e lei, come non capitava da anni, da quando, più o meno, ci eravamo appena sposati. È stato davvero bello, quasi magico… anche se io sono stato cattivo, pessimo con lei, mi andava di litigare, di trattarla male, di farla soffrire almeno un po'… ogni tanto mi piace vederla piangere, mi piace vederle le lacrime che rigano il suo viso sempre tanto sicuro e crudele, è una cosa che mi eccita"

Rod fa una pausa, bevendo più di metà bicchiere e facendo una smorfia esagerata per il sapore: fa sempre il duro Rodolphus, anche se in fondo non lo è poi così tanto, poi ha ripreso: "Per quanto io possa riuscire a farla piangere ormai… ma è stato comunque bello, perché poi l'abbiamo fatto di nuovo e mi ha anche dato un bacio sui capelli; non l'aveva mai fatto prima d'ora… lei non è esattamente il tipo affettuoso, lo sai…" altra pausa, altro sorso meno copioso, poi termina dicendomi: "E sai ora dove sta? A parlare col Signore Oscuro. Sempre lui… sempre lui… solo lui… dovrei esserci abituato, dovrei accontentarmi del secondo posto, una piccolissima scheggia del suo cuore… una scheggia, perché di lei persino il cuore, l'amore, riesce a fare male. Come una scheggia che ti si conficca nella carne. Maledetta.

Comunque, a volte è più difficile che altre accontentarmi, farci l'abitudine. Soprattutto quando mi guarda ed è ancora così bella. Anche se ricordo che lo era molto di più, prima… quando era tutta mia" altra pausa, resta pensieroso un momento, finisce il suo whisky incendiario e lascia il bicchiere lontano sul tavolino, tornado ad appoggiare la schiena sul divano, vicino a me.

Mi guarda, si avvicina, strano, non capisco le sue intenzioni, mi dico solo: "Stai buona Cissy, è solo ubriaco"… poi si allontana di nuovo e mi dice: "Tu non sei così cattiva come lei, lei mi dà il tormento, non la sopporto più, la odio davvero tanto" allora mi viene da ridere proprio e rispondo: "E ti piace proprio essere tormentato, e tormentarla, ti piace perché è egoista, crudele, forte e con lei non la sai spuntare. E ti piace stare qui a pensare che lei è di là con un altro, davanti al fuoco a parlare. Sei matto Rodolphus, lo sei sempre stato e sempre lo sarai. Sei matto quanto lei e solo tu la puoi sopportare! Come solo a lei puoi piacere tu. Uno come te. Forse le piaci persino per due o tre schegge di quel suo cuore impazzito per l'Oscuro Signore, come dici tu, e per lei è già tremendamente tanto, lo sai. Infine, io no, non sono cattiva come Bella, egoista, crudele, non mi piacerebbe nemmeno esserlo. Ma ti assicuro che una come me ti annoierebbe a morte. Tu sei un mangiamorte, con l'anima del mangiamorte fino in fondo"

A queste parole, per la primissima volta lo vedo sorridere più sinceramente, in maniera più sollevata.

Si alza a fatica e mi guarda dall'alto, con quel fisico distrutto e lo sguardo sfatto: ha un che di affascinante Rodolphus, un po' capisco mia sorella a cui lui piace ancora e tanto, in fondo in fondo. "Notte Cissy, sei sempre bellissima…" questo è il modo di Rod per dirmi grazie.

"Buona notte anche a te Rod" gli sorrido, iniziando già a sentirmi un po' più sola senza una compagnia, poi lui improvvisamente aggiunge: "Se Bella si libera e la smette di fare la gatta innamorata, dille di venire in camera mia, e dille soprattutto che sono ubriaco e ho voglia di scoparmela"

Questo mi conferma che è mangiamorte fino in fondo e che, con uno così, io non mi annoierei, ma mi darebbe il disgusto dopo pochissimi attimi.

Rispondo: "Glielo dirò, va bene… dovessi incontrarla… ma dubito che, se sa che sei ubriaco e ti rivolgi così a lei, poi lei vorrà venire da te, sai?"

Lui ride, sincero, allegro e appena prima di uscire dalla porta mi urla quasi: "Cissy, tu non conosci tua sorella fino in fondo…"

Io resto allibita: sono "anime gemelle" è proprio vero.

La chiacchierata con Rodolphus, mi ha risollevata un po', mi ha fatto ridere, mi ha stupita. Lui riesce a prendere le cose davvero piuttosto bene, almeno in parte è così.

Io dovrei farmi più coraggio, essere più come lui.

Eppure… eppure non ci riesco.


	18. Chapter 18

**Il mio peggior ricordo: Severus**

Lo sapevo, l'avevo immaginato. Quel ragazzino inutile, spocchioso, incapace di darsi da fare seriamente…

Sapevo sarebbe stato inutile tentare di dargli buone basi di materie così importanti, raffinate e preziose come l'occlumanzia (e la legilimanzia ovviamente, cosa che neanche ho tentato di insegnargli, visti i pessimi risultati rilevati nella prima: non è portato, non si impegna, non ha disciplina mentale, né intelligenza sufficiente).

Ma dato che Silente ci teneva, che era importante per lo svolgersi della difesa e della lotta contro l'Oscuro Signore, ci ho provato.

Inutilmente.

Tempo sprecato.

Non solo, mi ha anche riportato alla mente brutti ricordi.

Il mio peggiore ricordo… ne ho talmente tanti di brutti, che non potrei proprio dire se, quello che ha visto Potter, sia esattamente il peggiore.

Non ne sono del tutto sicuro nemmeno io stesso, ma forse, a ben pensare, probabilmente no.

Se ci penso bene, la mia vita, è tutta terribile. Una serie infinita di orrori da parte di altri, una serie infinita di errori da parte mia.

Dunque… ho solo l'imbarazzo della scelta per quanto riguarda i brutti ricordi: a casa mia, da bambino.

Quel padre, che padre proprio non si poteva chiamare.

La paura di lui, il disgusto di lui e della situazione che creava.

Il terrore, per me, per mia madre.

Mia madre: troppo debole e troppo fragile per affrontare la situazione. Per salvare se stessa, e salvare me, che ero suo figlio.

Eppure mi voleva bene. Ma era troppo incapace di fronteggiare le avversità.

Mio padre che odiava tutto, la magia più di ogni altra cosa, e con lei, me.

E in me cresceva l'orgoglio di essere un mago. Anche per questo.

Per contrapposizione all'odio di mio padre. Facevo crescere naturalmente il mio orgoglio di essere un mago.

Tentavo di amarmi io, dato che nessuno lo faceva in maniera naturale, come doveva essere per un genitore.

Dunque stavo là, abbandonato a me stesso, solo, sporco, magro, senza cure, povero e disagiato. I vestiti troppo grandi, troppo usati, troppo sporchi, o troppo puliti. Sempre inadeguati. E io, sempre inadeguato.

E correvo via da quell'orrore di casa, quell'orrore di vita.

Correvo forte, più veloce possibile, con una forza, una resistenza, e una velocità che, ancora piccolo e inconsapevole, sentivo essere dettata solo dalla disperazione.

Allontanarmi, andare via. Questo desideravo.

Desideravo una vita migliore.

E quindi correvo, in lungo e in largo per i vicoli, poi per i prati, le collinette, fra gli alberi.

E un giorno, improvvisamente, a forza di correre lontano, da tutto e da tutti, dall'orrore e dalla povertà, di soldi e sentimenti, eccomi giungere in un posto bello.

Era un parco, pieno di sole, di risate, di bambini normali, il sole e l'erba verde, gli alberi frondosi e i fiori. Simile al paradiso.

E lei, Lily. Bella, allegra, piena di magia.

Era una strega, come me.

Condivisione. Amore. Al primo sguardo.

Una piccola adorabile strega che già tentava di volare, anche se solo sulle altalene e giocava coi fiori.

Mi sono innamorato di te Lily, da bambino.

Il calore che sentivo, il sorriso che spuntava per le prime volte sulle mie labbra, la tua immagine splendida. La tua delicatezza spensierata, piena di vita.

La tua amicizia Lily…

Tu, l'unica cosa bella della mia vita.

Il mio rifugio, il mio calore, il mio tempo e la mia vita, eri solo tu.

Poi una serie di disastri. Di nuovo, ancora.

Perché la vita non è giusta, non lo è mai e non lo sarà mai.

Quel gruppetto di bambini viziati, inutili, inadatti. Che non sanno cosa sia la sofferenza, e solo per questo decidono di provocarla negli altri, in maniera stupida, superba, senza ragione. Né tautomero intelligenza.

Sirius Black… lui, proveniente dell'antica casata dei Black, purosangue, affascinante, ammirato, amato, pieno di amici… lui era il peggiore di tutti. Il peggiore.

E ora me lo ritrovo anche nell'Ordine della Fenice. Col suo solito modo di fare, da Black. Perché, quando nasci in un mondo, qualcosa resta stampato a vita dentro di te.

Qualsiasi cosa succeda, qualsiasi decisione tu prenda. Lui il privilegiato, io il disgraziato.

E si lamenta della sua sorte, di non poter fare nulla per la causa, per combattere contro il Signore Oscuro.

Ma non era così zelante a comportarsi bene, quando, coi suoi amichetti, faceva il bulletto della scuola.

Quante umiliazioni, prepotenze, prese in giro ho subito da lui.

Perché io ero diverso.

Severus, mocciosus, il poveretto, lo sfigato.

Magro, pallido, malaticcio, sempre a studiare: il secchione.

Colui cioè, che deve sudare ogni cosa prima di ottenerla. A differenza del viziato, spaccone, prepotente Sirius Black.

E poi James Potter, l'affascinante cercatore dei grifondoro. Atletico, spavaldo, famoso, pieno delle attenzioni di tutti. Il migliore amico di Black.

E degno compare, tengo a sottolineare: uguali entrambi, con il cervello delle dimensioni di un pisello, capaci solo di basse provocazioni, orribili scherzi, comportamenti che indicevano all'umiliazione dei più deboli. Non aspiravano a nulla, non sognavano e non si impegnavano, col profondo del cuore in nulla.

Degni grifondoro.

E lei… vederla prendere le mie difese. Lei… Lily… che IO avrei voluto e dovuto proteggere.

Da tutto e tutti. Perché volevo essere il suo uomo, il suo ragazzo. Il suo amore più grande.

Lily non capiva che mi sentivo umiliato ancora di più quando lei mi difendeva, o provava a difendermi?

Perché non capiva il mio amore? Timido, introverso, difficile, ma un grande amore.

Già da allora. Già a quell'età.

Lily… quando ti ho chiamata in quel modo "sporca mezzosangue" era la rabbia, l'umiliazione, la sofferenza, il disagio, per non sentirmi alla tua altezza, per non poter essere io il tuo eroe, il tuo amore.

Non era odio il mio Lily, era amore. Anche in quella forma.

Eri forse troppo tenera, pulita, nobile di carattere e sentimenti, per capire i miei. Che si esprimevano in maniera tanto contorta, negativa, rabbiosa, chiusa e intimidita.

Ma nessuno ti ha amata più di me.

Il mio ricordo più brutto, giuro, non saprei se dire che sia stato proprio quello di quel momento, quando, sicuramente, ti ho persa.

Ti sei allontanata. E non ti ho più riavuta vicina a me.

Ma quanti altri orrori nella mia vita.

Quanti altri terribili ricordi.

Quando hai scelto lui, proprio lui, James Potter… perché Lily? Perché l'hai amato, sposato, condiviso le gioie e intimità più grandi proprio con lui?

Non l'ho capito Lily…

E poi la sensazione più atroce, il vuoto totale: quando te ne sei andata, via per sempre, per causa mia, anche se per mano di un altro.

Ti ho uccisa io amore… lo so.

Non sono più riuscito a vivere nemmeno io dopo quell'avvenimento. Vegeto nel tuo ricordo.

Facendo tutto quello che è in mio potere per te. Per fare quello che avresti fatto tu. Combatto contro colui che ti ha tolto la vita, anche se so di essere colpevole, almeno quanto lui.

Ma non posso perdonargli di averti strappato la vita. Ma non odio lui per questo, odio me stesso per quello che ho fatto. E nulla potrà mai cancellare ciò.

E io vorrei solo tornare da te, vicino a te, parlare, sorriderti, sfiorarti, sentire il tuo profumo, la tua voce.

Perché non mi hai mai concesso null'altro amore mio.

Anche se io avrei dato tutto per stringerti a me, per amarti.

Sentirti, farti mia, solo mia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ne ho avuti di primati mio Signore: Bellatrix**

Quando è successo, eravamo soli.

Non faccio che pensarci da giorni. Qualsiasi cosa faccia, anche durante i riti di magia nera, dove dovrei prestare attenzione, impegno e passione, niente, il cuore comincia a battermi forte e le immagini e le sensazioni, tornano chiare alla mia mente: lui, solo lui, nient'altro che lui.

Era di notte, davanti al fuoco.

Quando è notte, diventa tutto improvvisamente più bello, coinvolgente, possibile.

Amo la notte.

Stavamo parlando, non ricordo neanche più di che cosa, aveva comunque scarso interesse emotivo, ma era bello stare in sua compagnia.

È talmente bello, volta dopo volta, sera dopo sera, lì, con lui. Accade sempre più spesso, che quasi mi sono abituata, e quando non lo vedo, così, insieme davanti al fuoco, sto male.

Poi, una di quelle volte, una di quelle notti, improvvisamente, ho fatto una domanda, neanche mi ricordo più su cosa, nulla di fondamentale, qualcosa sulla magia, ho chiesto di insegnarmi qualcosa.

E lui si è ricordato di tanti anni fa, quando era il mio maestro di arti oscure, quando avevamo il mondo in mano, prima che ci sfuggisse tutto, prima di adesso, che ce lo dobbiamo riconquistare con le unghie e con i denti.

Le cose che mi insegnava, le cose che non sapevo, le cose che aveva vissuto e che mi raccontava. Di come ero felice.

Non gli ho detto che sono felice ancora, che mi basta stare vicina a lui per esserlo.

Mi ha ricordato: "Quando parlavamo con gli altri mangiamorte, dopo che ti avevo allenata duramente tutto il giorno, non ti sedevi mai per terra come ora, eri più ardita, ti sedevi sul bracciolo della mia poltrona, di fianco a me. L'unica ragazza, l'unica femmina, l'unica mia allieva apprendista… la più brava. Ne hai avuti di primati Bella"

Io mi ricordavo tutto, e lo guardavo mentre parlava, lo amavo, ed ero felice che si ricordasse anche lui tutto, tutte quelle cose vissute insieme.

La parte di frase "eri più ardita", l'ha detta in maniera strana, particolare, guardandomi dritta negli occhi, forte e graffiante quanto una pugnalata.

Mi ha colpita, ho sorriso compiaciuta e mi sono seduta nello stesso modo in cui mi sedevo allora, quando ero soltanto una ragazzina, innamorata del suo maestro. Una storia piuttosto comune, la mia, in fondo: una ragazza giovane che si innamora del suo maestro, adulto, bravo, bello…

Stavo così, a guardarlo e ascoltarlo, ci sarei restata per notti intere.

E poi quel momento… quel momento che mi inonda il cuore di sentimenti, con la forza della marea più potente… lui lancia un grido, appena soffocato, si porta una mano sulla fronte, sul lato sinistro della fronte, si stringe forte la tempia e si appoggia alla mia spalla, soffocando fra i denti un altro grido, più lungo e più sofferente.

Non ho respirato per più di molti istanti, davvero molti: lui era lì, vicino a me, mi sfiorava, perché stava male, cosa avesse non lo sapevo e mi preoccupava tanto, almeno quanto mi rendeva felice.

Mi bruciavano gli occhi, di quel momento ricordo che mi bruciavano gli occhi e sentivo solo di doverli chiudere… chiudere gli occhi e chiudere il mio signore in un abbraccio; non forte, non fragile: semplicemente un abbraccio. Per non perderlo più.

L'ho abbracciato.

E ho chiuso gli occhi.

Per un momento, un solo e sfuggente momento.

Lui deve aver sentito il mio cuore che batteva troppo forte vicino al suo, perché, dopo quasi un istante, si è allontanato deciso.

Mi ha guardata con negli occhi una fortissima aria di sfida, i nostri sguardi erano ancora talmente vicini, che il mio cuore continuava a battere impazzito, i miei polmoni non si decidevano a voler prendere aria e le mie labbra continuavano a restare in attesa delirante di un bacio.

Stavamo così, lui con quello sguardo ardente di rabbia, io col mio cuore ardente di amore…

E infine lui ha solo detto: "Che fai? Mi arrangio benissimo da solo, è già passato"… ho sospirato, un po' di tensione se n' è andata così, e non sono stata certamente capace di sottolineare il fatto che il primo ad avvicinarsi a me, sfiorarmi e appoggiarsi in cerca di aiuto era stato lui.

Non l'avrei mai fatto, lo avrei fatto soffrire, oltre che arrabbiare…

Questo non vuol dire che non l'abbia notato nel mio animo e non ne sia tremendamente felice.

Mi aveva cercata, si era avvicinato, lui, me.

Ho chiesto cosa fosse successo: "Mio signore, che avete avuto? Che è successo? Non voglio in nessun modo che stiate male, vi posso aiutare? Vi adoro, farei tutto per voi" di nuovo alle parole "vi adoro" ha ceduto ad un espressione misteriosa, sconosciuta sul suo volto… si è calmato e più gentilmente mi ha detto, riprendendo comunque le dovute distanze: "Credo sia qualche strana connessione con Potter, improvvisamente immagini indistinte, sensazioni potenti, mi agghiacciano il cervello, mi scatenano terribili fitte alla testa, che quasi mi soffocano. È già capitato alcune volte, quando ero solo" poi, inspiegabilmente ha alzato lo sguardo verso il mio e ha detto: "Ora invece c'eri tu"… cosa volesse intendere non lo so, però avrei voluto tanto capirlo…

Penso sempre a quel momento, a quei momenti. Ho quasi il terrore di dimenticare i particolari, le sensazioni, di pensare che è stato solo un sogno, un' immagine della mia follia, un delirio come ai tempi di Azkaban.

Ne morirei.

Mi ripeto che è vero, è stampata l'immagine nel mio cuore.

L'ho stretto fra le mie braccia, per un istante talmente breve che sembra indefinito; per proteggerlo, per averlo, per amarlo.

Anche se l'amore non esiste.


	20. Chapter 20

**Devo averla … voglio possederla … Lord Voldemort**

Non la posso più tollerare

Lei, Bellatrix

Non la posso sopportare, né tollerare

Quando osa fare gesti che non le sono né richiesti, né permessi, né tanto meno sopportati

Abbracciarmi, abbracciare… me

Abbracciare la mia rabbia, la mia furia, il mio dolore? Abbracciare la mia essenza?

Osa troppo

Troppo…

Bellatrix

È strana, diversa

È la mia mangiamorte più brava, più potente, più fedele…

È bella

Tanto bella da essere sadica

Sadica nelle sue manifestazioni di bellezza, di adorazione

Quegli occhi adoranti e quelle forme promettenti

In onore solo mio, lo so; con nessuno fa così, lo so; a nessuno si offre, si promette così

Con naturalezza, con sfrontatezza, languore, voglia, candore pornografico, sfacciataggine ed esaltazione

E quel profumo che ha, di donna, di femmina, lo sento, quando si mette così vicina a me

Lo sento forte, come un richiamo, il richiamo di una gatta graffiante in calore

Un richiamo animalesco, che solo io posso percepire

Un serpente pronto ad attaccare, mordere, iniettare e spargere il mio veleno

In lei, dentro di lei

Devo averla… voglio possederla…

Per rimetterla al suo posto

Per farla pentire, e pentire amaramente, di osare, osare troppo

Osare troppo con me, il suo signore

Non sa cosa la aspetta. Me, avere me, essere posseduta da me, proprio da me

Per questo si permette di pensarci, per questo si permette di desiderarmi

Perché non sa come possiedo io

E come mi andrebbe di possedere lei

Proprio lei

Bellatrix

Incauta, sfrenata, folle… ma mi piace la sua follia per me

Domare la sua esaltazione, piegarla al mio volere, in ogni modo, in ogni senso

Così la voglio

Anche se sa essere fastidiosa

Terribilmente, eternamente fastidiosa

Quegli occhi infernali, pieni di voglia, quel modo di proporsi sempre desideroso

Quel sorriso crudele con le labbra apparentemente tinte solo di sangue… non la sopporto

Le faccio vedere io come si usano quelle labbra, soprattutto, dove si usano

Le voglio vedere il rossetto sbavato dopo aver servito il suo signore

E servito per bene, non certo con baci e abbracci

Quando la guardo, e la guardo per forza dato come mi sta sempre vicina, noto che sta cambiando, si sta rimettendo

Non è più così magra, sciupata, distrutta

Non è più marchiata da Azkaban per me, come all'inizio

È ora che la marchi io direttamente, che la cambi per sempre

Sempre mia dentro e fuori

E così la smetterà di abbracciarmi, la smetterà di cercare di baciarmi

Vorrà solo adorarmi

Adorarmi come piace a me, nessuna manifestazione di stupidi inutili sentimenti

Solo dominazione, forza, lotta fra corpi feroci, per il piacere e il dolore, di entrambi

Lei è adatta

Lei lo sa fare così

Lo vedo, lo sento, lo percepisco dalla sua pelle, dai suoi occhi, dalla sua follia, dalla sua perdizione

Sono stanco di vedere che si sente forte davanti a me, di vederla prendere iniziative con me, deve sapere chi comanda

Chi decide

Chi vuole e chi pretende

Lei deve solo adorare

Me e solo me


	21. Chapter 21

-1**Mia sorella: Bellatrix e Narcissa**

Stanotte mi è impossibile dormire. Troppi pensieri tutti insieme mi si affollano nella mente, fastidiosi, molesti, agitati.

Prima la missione, che sta prendendo forma ormai, e il fatto che la gestisce Lucius, e quanto mi disturba ciò.

Poi… poi stasera… stasera che lui, il mio Signore, non ha avuto voglia di vedermi, e di parlarmi, come le altre sere, e mi manca, ero così felice, mi ci ero abituata, e soffro e mi domando perché non mi vuole.

E poi; poi che non mi fido di Piton, ma proprio per niente; e Rod che la notte sta spesso fuori… dove va e con chi, e quanto lo odio per questo; e mio cugino, che fa parte dell'Ordine della Fenice, l'orrore di questa cosa. E, allo stesso tempo, il fatto che sia proprio lui a fornirci il modo di sviluppare la missione, portere a compimento la missione. Lui, mio cugino, e il suo legame col piccolo Potter.

Non li reggo più tutti questi pensieri; vorticano nella mia mente come impazziti, mi disturbano, mi fanno fisicamente male e mi ricordano quando ero ad Azkaban, che succedeva sempre così.

Mi giro e rigiro nel letto, fino a che non mi decido ad alzarmi, mettermi qualcosa addosso e scendere al piano di sotto.

La sala è ancora illuminata dal grande lampadario acceso, che manda bagliori fiochi dalle candele, entro e ci trovo mia sorella, Cissy, che, con l'aria stanca e preoccupata, sorseggia un tè, o una tisana, da una tazza decorata e antichissima.

Non riesco a fare a meno di incantarmi a guardarla.

Fa quei gesti con una grazia e un'eleganza che non pensavo possibili in lei, ora. Perchè è troppo preoccupata per la situazione, troppo in pensiero per il marito, o per se stessa. Perché, anche se lei crede che io non sia attenta, lo so che è preoccupata.

"Vieni pure Bella" mi dice non appena mi scorge appoggiata allo stipite della porta, ferma a guardarla. Mi calma sempre guardare mia sorella mentre fa qualcosa, è così artistica da farmi questo effetto. Così entro e mi avvicino a lei.

Non potremmo essere più diverse io e Cissy, lei è bellissima, candida e cristallina, io sono oscura, crudele e dannosa.

Porta la camicia da notte bianca, lucida di seta, morbida e perfetta, persino le pantofole sono adattissime, tutte piumate… e i capelli biondi, lunghi e setosi e gli occhi chiari, limpidi e glaciali, la pelle, candida.

È bella, non ha il minimo segno della vita che le è passata addosso, come invece li porto io, quei segni.

Io, già… io… tutto il contrario di lei, non sembriamo nemmeno sorelle, il carattere: fuoco e fiamme il mio, ghiaccio e neve il suo, per non parlare di come siamo ora, davanti l'una all'altra.

La mia vestaglia sconcia e nera, nera come la notte. Gli occhi neri, lo sguardo oscuro, oscuro come i presagi di morte che lancia.

I capelli neri, sempre scompigliati, sempre scarmigliati dal vento, il vento forte delle tempeste, io che, da quando sono stata ad Azkaban, cammino sempre scalza quando posso, e non ho la pelle candida come le nobili, non l'ho nemmeno mai avuta, tale quale a mio cugino, purtroppo.

E la vita, quella me la sono fatta passare addosso ben bene, non mi sono risparmiata niente.

Sono stata ad Azkaban io, non come lei e suo marito, e i segni li porto.

Non sono come lei, no, che è eterea come una nuvola nel cielo azzurro, fredda ed impassibile, come i cristalli di ghiaccio che formano le nuvole alte e irraggiungibili.

Con la sua tazza da tè fra le dita.

Mi prendo un bicchiere e lo riempio a metà di whisky incendiario, non mi piace il tè… poi mi siedo vicino a lei.

E, in fondo, nonostante tutto, sono felice comunque di essere qui con lei.

Mia sorella è sempre stata molto affascinante. È bella sì, certo, come tutti, più o meno, nella nostra famiglia, ma lei era affascinante e lo è tuttora, davvero molto, e lo è in gran parte per il carattere, il suo carattere da sempre speciale.

Era ed è, un carattere pericoloso… oltre ad essere davvero crudele e cattiva, ha un carattere pericoloso: ti avvicini a lei, pensi che non ti possa succedere niente, le resti vicino, tranquillamente, e dopo poco, ti accorgi che non puoi fare a meno di lei, sei già totalmente in suo potere.

Un potere misterioso, manovratore, ammaliante, quel potere che brucia, ti brucia come fuoco.

Il potere di una strega cattiva.

L'ho sentito dire spesso questo a proposito di Bella, e me ne rendo conto anch'io. E chi poi, più di me… che sono sua sorella, la conosco fin da piccola e la amo. E la odio.

L'ho sempre ammirata, nonostante non potrei sopportare di essere come lei. Ma sono felice per ogni suo singolo complimento, gesto di affetto, approvazione da parte sua, nei miei confronti.

Mia sorella maggiore.

"Non riuscivo a dormire e allora sono scesa qui, tu cosa fai Cissy? Non riesci a dormire nemmeno tu?" mi domanda in maniera del tutto ovvia, una domanda a cui vorrei rispondere la verità, ma non posso con lei: vive per l'Oscuro Signore, o meglio, si è privata di parte della sua vita per lui.

Mia sorella si è rovinata per lui.

Lo rifarebbe e sarebbe capace di pretendere, candidamente, la stessa cosa a tutti noi, come se fosse la cosa più giusta da fare. Come se tutti fossimo follemente innamorati del suo signore… come lei è follemente, innegabilmente, innamorata di lui.

Ho un moto di rabbia e stizza nei suoi confronti per questo, per il fatto che ci condannerebbe tutti a morte, ci immolerebbe tutti, in nome di quell'uomo che ama, quell'essere diabolico e scatenato che è il Signore Oscuro: "Piantala di bere così Bella, non sta bene e non ti fa bene" le dico, con immensa alterigia, trattandola male. Per sfogarmi su di lei, della sua follia, del suo troppo amore.

Lei mi guarda, mi studia, mi odia. Ma si frena un po'… e io, col mio tè che mi schiarisce le idee e mi rilassa durante le notti insonni, mi domando cosa stia pensando lei, cosa pensa mia sorella di me, di noi, dopo quasi mezzo bicchiere di whisky incendiario buttato giù di un colpo, come nessuno mai ci ha insegnato a fare.

È qui con me, e ne sono contenta, vorrei parlarle di mille cose, ma forse scelgo la peggiore, non so perché, forse ho troppo bisogno di parlare di quelle cose, di comprendere quanto, lei, sia disposta a capire, discutere, accettare consigli; dico: "Bella, hai notato che l'Oscuro Signore ha dei comportamenti davvero crudeli, a volte, anche contro coloro che lo seguono, che lo servono e aiutano nella sua ascesa al potere?"

Bella alza lo sguardo cupa verso di me, uno sguardo indagatore, sospetto, mi misura, mi studia. Avvicina di nuovo il bicchiere alle labbra e, lentamente, senza fare la minima smorfia finisce il suo whisky incendiario, continuando a guardarmi, tra il riverbero del cristallo del bicchiere, tra i fili dei suoi capelli scompigliati che le ricadono davanti agli occhi: "Si vede che ce lo meritiamo, quel trattamento!" risponde. E si appoggia sul divano, ma resta attenta.

Assomiglia in tutto e per tutto a suo marito, si sono davvero mischiati i modi di fare, a forza di stare insieme.

Rispondo d'istinto, in maniera convinta, ma dolce: "No sorellina, ti sbagli, non sminuirti così tanto. Devi capire che il suo modo di fare, spesso così estremista ed esagerato, è di sicuro un suo… problema di personalità… non deve trattare così chi gli sta vicino, chi è dalla sua parte"

Ho detto la cosa più sbagliata: ho ferito, allontanato e sconvolto Bella. L'ultima cosa che avrei dovuto fare… alla persona più vicina all'Oscuro Signore.

Il suo sguardo è cambiato, è terribile, folle, la sua espressione è diventata quella di una belva infuriata.

Alzandosi in piedi scaraventa il bicchiere a terra, rompendolo in mille pezzi. In quei pezzi ho visto andare in frantumi anche il nostro affetto, il nostro legame, almeno per come l'avevamo conosciuto finora.

"Non osare" ringhia letteralmente, con la voce soffocata dalla rabbia, queste semplici parole, ma dette con quell'espressione spaventosa, mi hanno terrorizzata: mia sorella è incontrollabile, totalmente e completamente incontrollabile.

Dico, nel tentativo di tornare alla normalità: "Dai Bella, lasciamo stare, sei ubriaca, e io ho sbagliato a parlare, ti chiedo scusa"


	22. Chapter 22

**Mia sorella: Bellatrix; Narcissa**

Quel pezzo di cristallo che tengo in mano, che mi fa sanguinare tanto, glielo avrei volentieri piantato nel collo… perché ha insultato il mio amore, no, volevo dire, il mio Signore…

Poi mi dice: "Va bene Bella, fai come se non avessi detto nulla, non so nemmeno io perché ho parlato, perché ho detto quelle cose, proprio a te, ti prego, torniamo a dormire, va bene?"

Allora mi calmo un po' e dico che va bene

E Cissy aggiunge: "Guarda la tua mano, sta sanguinando, ti aiuto a disinfettarla?"

Mi tratta così, come sempre, gentile e premurosa. Ma sento un tremito nella sua voce, come se avesse capito qualcosa di me. Qualcosa che aveva sempre saputo, ma mai realizzato così bene.

E le fa paura.

Sa che lo amo, lo sente, lo capisce, e ora ha compreso fino a che punto.

Pensa che lui non lo meriti, questo amore. Pensa che io lo ami troppo, e troppo follemente.

"Non preoccuparti, non è niente…" rispondo "dopo Azkaban, che vuoi che mi faccia un taglietto, quello che mi importa, è che nessuno qui pensi più certe cattiverie sul mio Signore… nessuno, Cissy"

Lei mi guarda un po' disperata e un po' rassegnata, poi annuisce silenziosa e sale in camera sua, augurandomi la buona notte.

Metto la mano sotto l'acqua fredda, lascio scorrere l'acqua. Questo scorrere mi dà sollievo, mi calma i nervi, mi rilassa.

Guardo il mio sangue che piano piano frena la sua fuoriuscita, e di nuovo mi vengono in mente tante cose.

Penso che non è proprio come può sembrare.

Io amo il mio Signore, con tutto il cuore, con tutta l'anima e con tutta la forza e la passione che conosco.

Qualsiasi cosa succeda sarà così.

Per sempre, fino alla morte.

Ma non è esattamente come tutti pensano, mi guardano e inorridiscono, credono che io sia troppo matta, troppo esaltata, troppo invasata, troppo fissata con lui, per vedere la realtà.

E cioè che lui non sa provare sentimenti, che non sa provare amore.

Io sono colei che più di tutti lo sente, che più di tutti soffre per la sua indifferenza, per il suo bisogno di negare, a forza, l'amore.

Io la vedo la verità: cruda, chiara, dolorosa. Mi trafigge l'anima migliaia di volte, non posso non vederla. La subisco io per prima.

E non è che non sappia provare sentimenti, lui li nega semplicemente.

Lo so e soffro, tanto: soffro la solitudine, la tremenda solitudine nella quale mi scaraventa con rabbia e atrocità, spessissimo, senza capire, senza pensarci.

Sento una lama che mi trafigge dritto nel cuore. Ogni volta che è scontroso con me, ogni volta che si allontana da me. Poi, quella lama, va giù, nello stomaco, nel ventre, con forza e violenza, straziandomi l'anima. Per ogni rifiuto, per ogni sguardo sdegnoso.

Sento il dolore per i suoi abbandoni che mi trapassa il cervello come un fulmine troppo potente.

Resto col vuoto dentro di me, totale, completo, assoluto.

Questo è quello che lui fa sentire, questo è il suo modo di provare sentimenti, di amare, di amarmi. Strazio, dolore, sofferenza.

Rod non riesce a colmarlo, quel vuoto, è la persona che da sempre mi è stata più vicina, ho diviso e condiviso tutto con lui. Ma non può colmarlo, quel vuoto: un abisso.

Qualche volta provo a non pensarci, qualche volta la mia magia, i miei incantesimi, i miei esperimenti e riti, mi fanno contenta, mi fanno sentire bene, ma chi me l'ha insegnata, la magia? Lui, sempre lui.

Qualche volta, quando spargiamo terrore, distruzione e morte, mi diverto, con gli altri mangiamorete, ci scateniamo, mi sfogo, mi sento viva, felice. Ma in nome di chi facciamo tutto questo? Chi ha creato i mangiamorte? Noi, i mangiamorte, coloro che sfidano anche la morte? Lui, sempre lui.

Quando esco a divertirmi con gli altri, con tutti i miei unici conoscenti, uomini, carcerati, ex galeotti, non frequento più praticamente nessun altro… e lì, beviamo fino quasi a vomitare. Ma quando vomito e sto male, quando il dolore fisico finalmente arriva, e mi lacera dentro, a chi penso? A lui. Perché il dolore fisico non è altro che una manifestazione del mio male interiore. Del mio amore per lui. Lui, sempre lui.

E allora ci rifletto, mi dico: "Bella, devi amarlo anche così, se stai male, se ti fa star male, se non vuole provare sentimenti, devi amarlo anche di più, perché, forse, deve solo imparare a capire che cos'è l'amore, che è amato, che è amato da te, che quel che gli piace tanto sentirsi dire "vi adoro" non è altro che un altro modo di chiamare l'amore".

Ed è quello che realmente voglio: amarlo ancora di più, nonostante il dolore atroce.

Forse a lui è capitato di soffrire ancora più di così, se non vuole più farlo, ma io lo faccio ancora. Per lui. E non ci rinuncerei per nulla al mondo.

Lui non è incapace di provare sentimenti, come dicono in molti: lui odia, lui prova rabbia, cerca vendetta, ha paura della morte , sente l'invidia e la vergogna .

Prova una miriade di sentimenti. Ciò che fa davvero, è solo negare l'amore.

Perché, forse, non l'ha mai avuto, ma l'ha cercato, lo cerca. Lo vuole.

Fedeltà, dedizione, complimenti, ammirazione, obbedienza, protezione e adorazione da tutti i suoi mangiamorte: cosa sono tutte queste cose, se non manifestazioni diverse di un amore incondizionato?

E io lo amo, questo sentimento, da me, lo avrà sempre, e sempre di più.

Sono la sua mangiamorte più fedele, più vicina, più forte. Capirà.

Il mio è delirio? Follia pura?… Sì ne sono sicura anch'io: lo amo alla follia e ciò mi fa sentire viva.

Percorro lentamente i corridoi bui, cercando di calmarmi, di non temere i poteri così forti di Bella contro di me: non era lei, cioè, non era più mia sorella, era una strega nera, piena di potere nero.

Non l'avevo mai vista in tutto il suo grande e terribile potere.

No, non è stata comunque una buona idea parlarle, affatto, me ne rendo conto.

Ma ho provato, ne sentivo il bisogno, mi ha sempre protetta e aiutata, questa volta ho avuto la consapevolezza piena che non lo farà. Non mi proteggerà più, non mi aiuterà più.

Che sciocca. Alla mia età, cercare ancora di dipendere dalla mia sorella maggiore, solo perché sembra forte, ma è fragile anche lei, come tutti noi.

E ormai, abbiamo priorità diverse, non possiamo pretendere troppo l'una dall'altra, nonostante il nostro legame, nonostante siamo sorelle e ci amiamo da sempre.

È giusto così, lei l'ha capito, devo accettarlo anch'io.

Ci sarei dovuta arrivare, e non dovevo neanche tentare. L'avrò solamente fatta stare male. Soprattutto arrabbiare.

Ma è difficile questa situazione, si sbaglia. Sempre.

Sto ancora piangendo: ha sofferto lei, ho sofferto io, abbiamo litigato pesantemente, forse come mai prima d'ora.

Ho avuto paura di lei, per davvero, per la prima volta.

Prima non mi aveva mai davvero spaventata: è mia sorella, non mi farebbe mai del male, come io non ne farei a lei… ma… è diversa ora.

Non voglio pensare male di mia sorella, ma a volte mi pare completamente folle, sul serio.

Bella è… innamorata… e lo è davvero.

Di quell'uomo.

E io ho i brividi, percorrendo gli ultimi metri del corridoio che mi porta alla mia stanza. Ho i brividi ogni volta che penso a lui, l'Oscuro Signore. E ogni volta che lo penso con lei. Loro due, insieme: il diavolo e la strega nera.

Entro nella mia stanza: provo a vedere se riesco a trovare un po' di tepore, rassicurazione, normalità.

Lucius mi guarda e mi chiede cosa sia successo.

Dopo che spiego tutto per filo e per segno, lui appare combattuto: "Come ti è venuto in mente di dire una cosa simile Cissy? A tua sorella poi! Lo sai che lei è la preferita del Signore Oscuro. È palese, ce ne siamo accorti tutti.

Ora, vuoi che mi tolga la missione? Il potere e la stima che sto acquisendo con tanta fatica?

Cissy, per favore ragiona! E poi quella non la si controlla più, vuoi che ti faccia davvero del male?"

Ero tentata di dirgli di cominciare a ragionare per primo lui, di provare a riflettere in che razza di mani sta mettendo se stesso, me e soprattutto nostro figlio.

Le mani di quell'uomo diabolico senza sentimenti.

Le mani dell'Oscuro Signore.

Ma tentennavo: non avevo voglia di affrontare un'altra lite, non ne avevo la forza.

Speravo soltanto in un po' di comprensione.

Lui comunque mi ha anticipata: "D'altra parte, dovevi confidarti e parlare con me, non con tua sorella! Lei è da tenere frenata, non so e non sappiamo come gestirla, hai notato anche tu come tiene veramente al Signore Oscuro… hai notato anche tu come lui la tratta? La preferisce cento volte a noi, ha una chiara predilezione per lei, noi non possiamo assolutamente metterci contro tua sorella, né farla troppo inquietare"

A quel punto non potevo più frenare i miei pensieri, mi sono lasciata uscire una frase triste e piena di rimprovero: "Come posso parlarti se sei sempre così freddo e calcolatore? Pensi alla tua missione, al tuo tornaconto, non vedi quali possano essere i miei dubbi e le mie preoccupazioni. Pensi davvero di potere manovrare le preferenze dell'Oscuro Signore a tuo piacimento? Non vedi che è lui a tenere le fila del gioco? Ci muove come pedine sulla sua grande scacchiera, che non è altro che l'intero mondo magico"

Poi aggiungo con disperazione:

"Credimi Lucius, io ho brutti presentimenti, brutte sensazioni. Per me, per te, per nostro figlio. Una madre certe cose le sente, subito, ancora prima che accadano…"

Lui mi guarda attento, ma ancora non basta, mi risponde semplicemente: "Sei stressata, impaurita dalle troppe novità, ti pare che tutto debba andare storto. Non devi preoccuparti, fidati di me, io posso parere distaccato, lontano, ma ciò che faccio, lo faccio, non solo per me, come pensi, ma anche per te, per Draco. Un giorno avremo onori e una vita come l'abbiamo sempre desiderata. Ti prego Cissy, credimi."

Non sono convinta, ma troppo stanca ormai, per continuare, gli rispondo: "Sì… ti credo, pensi di agire per il meglio, lo so…"

So che, in teoria, Lucius merita la mia fiducia. So che ha sempre agito bene e per il nostro bene.

Ma i miei presentimenti non mi lasciano.

Lui mi accarezza dolcemente le guance, ancora bagnate di lacrime, a causa del litigio con mia sorella, a causa del fatto che ho bisogno di sostegno, e Lucius sembra lontano.

Ripenso alla furia cieca di Bella. Cosa sarebbe capace di fare per una sola frase sbagliata sull'Oscuro Signore?

Mio marito non è come lei.

Ma non mi sento al sicuro…

Lucius comincia a baciarmi, a sfiorarmi piano il collo, con le dita, poi con le labbra.

Io ho migliaia di pensieri in testa, ma le sue carezze pian piano mi calmano la mente, i pensieri tristi e angoscianti diminuiscono.

Penso anche a Draco, io non mi sento al sicuro, e come faccio con mio figlio? Cosa posso fare per lui?

Poi lo immagino: nella sala comune di serpeverde a parlare e vantarsi con gli amici di qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa.

Lui è là, lontano, protetto meglio di quanto, al momento, possa proteggerlo io.

So che con lui c'è Severus, so che Draco si fida tanto di lui, so anche che Severus tiene molto a lui, come studente, come ragazzo. E questo mi fa sentire serena.

C'è Severus con lui.

A questo pensiero, mi lascio andare alle proferte di Lucius, ci sdraiamo sul letto lentamente, senza smania, senza fretta. E mi sento strana, penso che c' è Severus ad aiutarmi, e mi domando perché, anche mentre sono in procinto di fare l'amore con mio marito, l'unico pensiero che mi rende tranquilla e felice, è il pensiero di Severus.

Quell'uomo così cupo ed enigmatico, ma che nasconde un animo che mi dà fiducia e senso di lealtà, protezione, coraggio.

Non so perché, ma è così, è una sensazione lontana, ma forte.

Mentre metto poche gocce di una pozione cicatrizzante sulla ferita alla mano, sento qualcuno cingermi le spalle, forte e dolce, prepotente e silenzioso.

Appoggio la testa di lato, sul suo viso e chiudo gli occhi.

La barba mi sfrisa e mi punge la fronte e la tempia.

"Ciao Roddy" gli dico.

"Ciao Bella" mi risponde lui. Poi silenzio.

"Dormi con me stanotte?" mi sorprendo a chiedere improvvisamente.

E lui, lo sento, sorride sornione prima di dire: "Certo"

Dopo una notte così lunga e faticosa, è un momento di piacevole abbandono.

Poco prima dell'alba poi, apriamo le finestre: l'aria è già calda di primavera e guardare la notte, dopo aver fatto l'amore, ci è sempre piaciuto.

"Oggi ho parlato con l'Oscuro Signore" mi dice improvvisamente; nonostante lui non ami parlare molto con me dell'Oscuro Signore…

Mi sale una rabbia, una gelosia fortissima: lui, il mio Signore, oggi ha parlato con mio marito e non con me!

"Mi ha detto che entro un paio di settimane metteremo in atto il piano, come l'aveva stabilito lui. Servendoci della connessione mentale che ha con Potter e sfruttando il legame fra Potter e tuo cugino"

"Mmmh" rispondo parecchio arrabbiata.

"Sì, mi ricordo che ne aveva parlato" aggiungo con tono rancoroso.

Faccio per cambiare discorso… ma mi precede: "Che stronza che sei, non hai nessun ritegno! Comunque tranquilla, ne parlerà anche con te, in privato. Dopo tutto, non vi ritrovate sempre davanti al fuoco voi due? Fra poco sarà piena estate, ci hai fatto caso che la scusa del fuoco non regge proprio più?"

Non ci avevo fatto caso…

E l'Oscuro Signore ci avrà fatto caso? Allora era una scusa?

Guardo Rod a metà fra l'entusiasta e l'interdetta, lui si passa una mano tra i capelli e mi risponde allo sguardo con una frase: "Come ho fatto ad innamorarmi proprio di te? Non mi poteva capitare disgrazia più grande al mondo!"

Rod non mi dice mai che mi ama, praticamente mai…

Ora me l'ha detto così. E mi è piaciuto tanto.

Ma non faccio che pensare all'Oscuro Signore.

Sempre.


	23. Chapter 23

Da lasciarci entrambi senza fiato: Bellatrix

Non mi sono ancora neanche rivestita.

Non mi va, mi piace indugiare in questa sensazione magica, molto più magica di un incantesimo.

Chiudo gli occhi sorridente e beata, crogiolandomi fra le lenzuola.

Mai stata così stanca e felice.

Mai stata così sorridente e straziata.

Perché mi dovrei rivestire?

Vorrei stare con queste emozioni addosso per tutta la vita, vestita solo di quel tocco.

Del suo tocco.

Coprire le sensazioni delle sue dita sulla mia pelle, dei suoi morsi sulla mia pelle, della sua pelle sulla mia pelle.

No.

Non ci riesco.

Socchiudo di nuovo gli occhi, ripenso a quei momenti: uno dopo l'altro, uno più bello dell'altro.

Quando mi spogliava.

Era la sensazione più audace che avessi mai provato, sentivo i brividi caldi per tutta la superficie della mia pelle, e poi più intensi e profondi, nella mia carne, scosse quasi elettriche di vibrante piacere.

Ora perché mi devo rivestire? Se è stato lui a spogliarmi… se sto bene così, spogliata, nuda per lui, lui per eccellenza. Per il piacere del mio signore e padrone.

Perché è tutto finito?

Così presto. E io lo desidero ancora tanto.

Non so come sia successo, non so come farlo risuccedere. So che se non risuccederà, ne morirò.

Ho bisogno. Bisogno. Bisogno, un infernale bisogno che risucceda.

Presto, tanto presto… subito… mio Signore… ora.

Sento ancora il male, e che male.

E quanto male mi fa. Ancora adesso.

Mi fa male lui, ho male di lui.

Il segno della sua forza, della sua rabbia, della sua passione, della sua voglia, dentro di me.

Il segno di lui, dentro di me.

E ogni volta che mi soffermo a sentire quel male, quel bruciore, là, in quella parte tanto speciale, tanto intima di me… sento con tutta me stessa, nel fisico e nell'anima, che lui è stato dentro di me.

Lui, non è un sogno, non è un delirio. Fa male, per cui è vero.

E lo amo, questo male.

Il suo male.

Fa male quando lo fa, l' ho sempre immaginato, e ora lo so. È forte, vendicativo, gli piace vedermi soffrire, gli piace sottomettermi al suo volere… al suo piacere.

Gli piace, più di quanto mai e poi mai avrei potuto osare sperare, pensare, immaginare.

È questo che, fra le innumerevoli cose splendide, mi ha fatto godere di più.

Lui è forte, come nessuno mai.

Lui è colui che comanda, come nessuno mai.

Mi ha travolta e stravolta dal piacere, dal dolore, dal tormento e dalla passione.

Improvvisamente.

Non ho avuto bisogno di fare nulla…

Mi ha afferrata, là sul pavimento del ministero, mi ha stretta, portandomi via lontano dagli auror, lontano da Azkaban, lontano da tutti.

Soli io e lui.

Sentivo il suo respiro, il suo cuore, appoggiata, stretta al suo petto. Mi sentivo svenire, svenire letteralmente. Non era la smaterializzazione… a me, la smaterializzazione non ha dato mai problemi, io sono una strega potente… no, era lui che mi faceva sentire i brividi, le vertigini, mi faceva sentire debole, fragile e indifesa, con quella stretta, con quell'afferrarmi improvvisamente dal pavimento.

Malamente ma appassionatamente.

Come se fossi già sua, come se sapesse cosa stava per accadere, come se lo volesse.

Mi trasmetteva solo: "Sei mia, ti possiederò per il resto dell'eternità. Perché così voglio io, e non hai voce in capitolo"

Passando improvvisamente dalla guerra all'amore.

"Mio padrone, fate di me quel che volete, quando volete, per l'eternità" ho pensato ammirandolo.

Non mi ha parlato, non ha detto una parola. Mi ha solo guardata.

Lì, in piedi, soli, sul pavimento di villa Malfoy, ancora afferrandoci l'un l'altra dopo la smaterializzazione, l'uno davanti all'altra, vicinissimi.

Sfiorandomi con rabbia, furore, elettricità lui.

Sfiorandolo con amore, adorazione, candore e sconcezza io.

Mi ha guardata intensamente, vogliosamente, passionalmente con i suoi occhi infernali, occhi che mi riempiono di fuoco dentro; quello sguardo mi ha fatto impazzire, mi ha fatto morire, mi ha fatto male tanto mi attanagliava i sensi e il corpo.

E nessuno di noi poteva interrompere quel modo di guardarsi, quelle fiamme fra i nostri occhi.

Era così forte la sensazione, da sentirmi svenire.

Ho distolto per prima io lo sguardo dall'incendio che divampava dal suo.

In quell'istante, arresa a lui, l'ho solo sfiorato con le mie labbra, sul collo, non potevo osare fare di più. Chiudendo gli occhi, per un momento, vicina a lui, permettendomi di sentirmi davvero, totalmente e sfrenatamente vulnerabile sotto ogni aspetto di me stessa.

Vulnerabile: tanto, completamente.

Con lui, solo con lui.

Perché è un segreto, è un segreto quanto il mio amore folle mi renda incredibilmente vulnerabile, quanto la mia amata follia per lui, mi faccia sentire come un cristallo brillante che può andare in mille pezzi sbrilluccicosi e dolorosi. Da un attimo all'altro.

È un segreto solo mio, e suo…

Ho socchiuso le labbra, sfiorandogli il collo, abbracciandolo forte, perché tanto avevo la scusa della smaterializzazione appena avvenuta, del fatto che mi aveva salvata, portata via abbracciata a lui, perché, tanto, mi stringeva anche lui.

Perché, tanto, ho cominciato a capire che in quel suo gesto, quel suo afferrarmi e portarmi via così, vicini, insieme, soli io e lui, c' era qualcosa di diverso. C'era un qualcosa di più.

Nonostante il respiro mi si frenasse nei polmoni per l'emozione, o per l'eccitazione, languida, profonda, senza allontanarmi da lui, ho socchiuso le labbra, vicino al suo petto, vicina, sempre più vicina.

E, alto com' è, lui mi osservava, taceva, mi sentiva, dominandomi totalmente.

Ho socchiuso le labbra, un po' desiderosa, un po' provocatrice, un po' innocente.

Poi lui mi ha afferrato i capelli, improvvisamente, ha stretto forte la presa, facendomi male… e facendomi uscire un forte sospiro di piacere, al sentore di quel dolore, provocato da lui, di quella stretta su di me, voluta da lui, io lo cercavo, ma non mi ha dato la possibilità di fare nulla, di chiedere nulla… lui comandava… e nient'altro poteva essere detto, o fatto.

Mi ha guardato arrabbiato, altero, infuriato, appassionato, mi ha mostrato i denti, quasi mi ringhiava contro, mentre mi baciava e mi mordeva forte, solo il collo.

L' ho piegato, quasi offrissi il mio collo, il mio sangue ad un vampiro affamato, desiderosa, inerme, sottomessa a lui.

Questo. Tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato.

Se escludiamo l'amore.

Ho provato ad avvicinare le mie labbra alle sue, un bacio, un segno di amore.

Si è scansato.

Letteralmente, si è scansato, allontanando le sue labbra dalle mie, in un lampo. Non ho neanche potuto sfiorarlo.

Fulminandomi poi con quello sguardo altero, sprezzante, sdegnato, si è scansato malamente… e ancora di più io l'ho desiderato.

Ma lui era fermo, rabbioso per quella richiesta silenziosa di un bacio, la sua rabbia era palpabile, emanava dal suo corpo tanto vicino al mio.

E io lo guardavo implorante.

Implorante che non mi punisse, implorante che non si arrabbiasse, implorante che continuasse.

Fino a che, di nuovo, mi ha stretta in una smaterializzazione congiunta e velocissima, che mi ha trascinata inaspettatamente in camera mia. Io e lui, soli, insieme. Per volere suo.

Allora ho capito.

Lo guardavo, e anelavo solo lui … e lui ha ricominciato da capo, coi baci, ma su tutto il mio corpo: morsi, baci appassionati, lividi, la pelle succhiata, leccata, annusata. Le spalle, il collo, il seno. Come ama succhiarmi il seno: unici momenti in cui, anche lui, chiude gli occhi.

Come mi fa male ora il seno, i capezzoli, i suoi denti lì, la sua lingua… i lividi rimasti… Come sono belli, come li adoro.

E poi giù, sul ventre, sulla pancia, mentre mi spogliava, mi strappava, con violenza, con passione.

Non ho idea di come sia ridotta la veste da mangiamorte.

A brandelli…

Affascinante… andrò in giro così, coi suoi brandelli di passione addosso.

I baci sulle labbra no, non me li concede, si scosta, si allontana, irritato, altero, dominante.

Per punirmi di averli richiesti, forse troppe volte in quegli attimi, avvicinandomi a lui, pregandolo con gli occhi e con gli atti, per farmi male, per farmi vedere che lui pretende ben altro, mi ha baciato, leccato e morso altre labbra, labbra più calde, più profumate, èiù intime e delicate… fino a farmi urlare forte, davvero.

Non so neanch'io se di piacere, di dolore, o delle due cose assieme.

Piacere e dolore insieme, al massimo grado: è lui… lui è quello… il piacere e il dolore insieme.

Il mio Signore. Il bene. Il male.

Il tutto. Per me.

Quando finalmente è entrato dentro di me, anche se ero bagnata da morirne disidratata, mi ha fatto sentire ugualmente che mi stava penetrando con una forza e una cattiveria mai sentita, o percepita.

E mi ha fatto sentire sua, fino nel profondo, nel profondo della sua penetrazione intima e sconsiderata, dominante e prevaricante, forte ed appassionata, incurante ed egoista.

Lunga e sterminante.

"Da lasciarci entrambi senza fiato"… l'ho sempre immaginato così, e così è stato.

Mi piace quando urla, mi fa sentire donna, mi ha fatto sentire bene e, per la prima volta, davvero innamorata.

Mi piace quando fa urlare me, per un orgasmo troppo, decisamente troppo intenso, tanto forte da essere spaventoso, tanto forte da perdere il controllo di tutta me stessa.

Completamente.

Immediatamente dopo, mi ha guardata negli occhi, per un istante, e l'ho amato, ancora di più.

Per quel fuggevole attimo, ho visto quello sguardo sempre tanto terribile, famelico e tanto minaccioso; sempre arrabbiato e infuocato… era, solo per un momento, tutto diverso: un po' perso e un po' confuso… e un bel po' soddisfatto.

Sorrido… è piaciuto. Anche a lui.

Mi guardo.

Sui capezzoli, su tutto il seno, noto i segni rosso vivo che spuntano infiammandosi sempre di più, man mano che passa il tempo.

Sorrido… sì, gli è piaciuto, gli sono piaciuta.

Molto.

Lui, il mio Signore… avrei tanto voluto stringerlo fra le braccia, forte, appassionatamente, come si fa fra innamorati.

Ma lui non ama, dovrei saperlo. Non mi ha baciata sulle labbra, e dopo quello sguardo durato poco meno di un istante, se n'è andato.

Via, lontano da me, come sempre.

Cosa pensa, dov'è, dove va… tutte domande che mi faccio a ripetizione, ma il suo mistero, il suo essere irraggiungibile, so che in fondo mi piace. Perché fa parte di lui.

Ora so anche che, quando penso di averlo, nel più intimo e profondo dei modi, nel più spregiudicato, violento e appassionato dei modi, nel più piacevole e pornografico dei modi, da un istante all'altro, poi, non è più mio.

Non è mai stato mio. Sarà mai mio?

Sento freddo e mi copro distrattamente con le lenzuola morbide. Mi sento più protetta, mi sento al sicuro, con un segreto che è il più bello del mondo… ho fatto l'amore col Signore Oscuro… un segreto pieno di magia.

Io e lui.

Il mio Signore.

Ho fatto l'amore col Signore Oscuro. Sussurro e sorrido.

Lui… sospiro: voglio sentire ancora una volta il suo odore sulla pelle, nelle mie lenzuola, sospiro di nuovo: ho paura che presto non ci sarà più quell'odore, quel sapore di lui.

Odore e sapore di sottobosco durante la primavera, quando è tutto freddo e pungente, quando ancora c' è la rugiada e arrivano prepotenti sferzate di pioggia.

Lui…

Sono successe tante cose stanotte… la profezia, la battaglia al ministero, mio cugino, gli auror, gli altri mangiamorte abbandonati a sè stessi, forse ad Azkaban… non mi importa niente di niente.

Un altro tempo, un'altra vita.

La vita prima di sentire lui dentro di me: lo sconvolgimento di tutto.

Ormai è quasi l'alba, non ho chiuso occhio e non ho sonno, resto qui nel mio mondo di voluttà post orgasmica, a metà fra il sogno e la realtà, fra il paradiso e l'inferno, perché lui è stato con me e ora non è con me. E non so se mai risuccederà, se mai tornerà.

Quando il sole spunta prepotente dalle vetrate enormi della stanza, che nemmeno mi sono preoccupata di chiudere, ancora sdraiata sul letto, incapace di muovermi, stanca, dolorante, provata da lui, dalla sua furia appassionata… lì, così, noto i segni rosso vivo sulla mia pelle, che diventano lividi viola col passare delle ore.

Li adoro sempre più, col passare delle ore.

Sono stremata, veramente, ho male, sulla pelle e nella carne, mi sento affaticata e beata. Si è preso il suo piacere, mi ha dato tutto il mio, e anche di più.

A volte mi sorprendo a sospirare ancora.

Mi ha amata.

E gli è piaciuto.

Sorrido.

Perché il sesso è amore, dopotutto. E il sesso sì che esiste, anche per lui.


	24. Chapter 24

-1**La mia piccola sgualdrina: Lord Voldemort **

...

Mi andava, tutto qui.

È stata brava dopotutto, ha ucciso Black… non si meritava una punizione.

Ma poi perché non la punisco mai?

Magari la prossima volta…

Magari la punisco a letto… è più interessante

Già, a letto… mi andava, tutto qui.

Mi andava di farlo e l'ho presa, era mia, la volevo mia e l'ho fatta mia.

Ovvio, io sono Lord Voldemort, quel che voglio, faccio; quel che voglio, ottengo.

Sempre.

E se dovesse tornarmi voglia poi, me la riprenderò, nessun problema. Lei ci sta.

A lei piaccio. Come potrei non piacerle, sono bravo, il migliore.

A letto e fuori dal letto.

E poi lei è bella… e anche brava.

Ed è la più purosangue di tutte.

Quando si è stretta tanto forte a me, mentre la portavo via dal ministero…

Il suo corpo stretto al mio… e di nuovo quel profumo…

Di femmina.

Non avevo voglia di pensare all'ennesima sconfitta con quel bimbetto.

Non lo reggo più quel bimbetto fin troppo fortunato.

E lei era bella, mi stringeva, moriva dalla voglia di me.

Lo vedevo dal suo sguardo, dalle sue labbra, da come si stringeva a me...

Adorante.

Moriva dalla voglia di me, e solo di me.

E io… ovvio, dovevo svagarmi un po'dopo quella missione disastrosa al ministero.

E lei c' è sempre per me, anche se…

Io l'ho portata via con me, stavolta

L'ho scelto io, stavolta

Di salvarla.

Di non lasciarla sola

Di non … No niente.

Ma solo perché è bella, e non mi delude mai.

L' ho fatto solo per questo.

Non mi ha deluso nemmeno questa volta, in questo frangente atipico.

È un po' emotiva forse… molto emotiva in effetti. Ma, d'altra parte, lo ha fatto con me, e io sono il suo signore.

Ovvio che fosse così splendidamente coinvolta con me, eccitata per me, persa nel piacere di me.

Solo io, sempre io.

Sottomessa solo a me.

La rivoglio.

Vederla così, mi piace.

La rivoglio.

Vogliosa, emotiva, ardita e sottomessa, tutto insieme.

Spogliata di tutto, nuda, solo per me

È strega, lo è tanto e lo è per bene, ma…

È ora di smaliziarla un po' di più, ancora di più.

Io, solo io, la voglio smaliziare di più, molto di più.

La rivoglio.

Ancora e ancora.

Voglio assaggiarle il sangue, puro, che sgorga dal male, da un amplesso violento.

Da un amplesso cattivo.

Voglio sentirla urlare, gemere, guardarmi implorante… con quegli occhi adoranti

Pieni di confusione, emozione, desiderio, scompostezza, oscenità…

La mia piccola sgualdrina.

Con quella luce unica nello sguardo.

…

Cosa significa questa voglia?

Amore no di certo.

Sesso, desiderio, null'altro.

Voglia, solo voglia.

E allora va bene.

E lei è lì, solo per me, femmina in un mondo di maschi. E chi sceglie, al di sopra di tutti?

Me, ovviamente me.

E non ha paura, le piace provare, le piacerà quel che vorrò fare con lei.

E mi adora… e quanto mi adora…

Ma non è per l'effetto che hanno quelle parole su di me, che l'ho voluta e posseduta così.

No, questo mai! L' ho fatta mia per solo desiderio.

Solo e semplice desiderio.

Nient'altro.

Non voglio sentirla dire "vi adoro" in quei momenti, non ci ho mai pensato. Non l'ho mai desiderato.

Non mi importa.

Solo la voglia di corrompere, rovinare, assaporare fino al limite. Io. Lei.

Corrompere e assaporare, per davvero, le sue labbra vogliose, ma non quelle labbra che lei tenta di farsi corrompere con uno stupido inutile bacio… altre labbra, quelle che io preferisco, quelle che io voglio.

E quel che voglio io, è l'unica cosa che le deve veramente importare.

E desidero mostrarle la differenza…

La differenza tra il suo signore, e un semplice mangiamorte.

Differenza tra come la fa godere un servitore e come la fa godere il suo padrone.

Provo un desiderio forte per lei: la strega.

La mia strega.

Le avrò fatto di sicuro male…

Bellatrix… ti avrò fatto un gran male… lo senti ora vero? Lo senti il mio male? Il mio segno su di te? Avevo voglia di fartene, di male, dimostra passione, potenza, forza. Avevo voglia di farlo così, forte, profondo, cattivo.

…

Gliene rifarò, di male, e lei mi adorerà, di più, sempre di più.

Mi sentirà sempre di più, e mi desidererà sempre di più.

Avrà bisogno di me, bisogno insaziabile.

Ed era così bella e dolce in certi momenti…

Strano vedere, lei, proprio lei, così… così tanto bella e dolce… tranquilla… domata.

Finalmente, completamente.

Solo con me, solo grazie a me.

La faccio impazzire, la stravolgo, la sconvolgo, a mio totale piacimento.

Sono potente. Il più potente.

Se solo non rovinasse le cose con quel volermi sempre baciare

Le mie labbra, mai e poi mai toccheranno le sue.


	25. Chapter 25

**L'ombra del Signore Oscuro: Narcissa**

Ieri notte, nessuno mi ha spiegato nulla. Nessuno.

Ho passato la notte insonne ad attendere.

Questa mattina, nessuna notizia, nessuna spiegazione.

Ho atteso che un elfo mi portasse il giornale e ho appreso tutto da lì. Mio marito ad Azkaban, i miei parenti ed amici ad Azkaban.

Un incubo.

Di nuovo.

Non so cosa dire a mio figlio. Di certo aveva già saputo la notizia, anche lui, come me, dai giornali.

Mi sento le mani congelate, dal freddo, dalla tensione, dalla disperazione. Sento la paura in tutta me stessa, come un'onda gigante, nera, che arriva e mi distrugge.

Avvolge tutto, togliendomi ogni risposta per il futuro.

Mi resta solo Bella, lei, scrivono i giornali, è fuggita.

Come non lo so.

Spero solo scenda da quelle maledette scale, spero di vederla arrivare a portare scompiglio in tutta la casa, come al solito, come sempre, ma almeno potrò vederla, sapere, capire, non sentirmi più emarginata da ciò che mi sta accadendo intorno.

Penso che presto Draco sarebbe tornato per la vacanze estive: che razza di situazione avrebbe trovato?

Che razza di vacanze avrebbe passato?

Come posso fare questo a mio figlio?

Come posso permettere che debba vivere tutto ciò?

Devo fare qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa.

La casa rimane deserta per ore questa mattina, pare che ci sia solo io, ho impiegato diverso tempo per scrivere a mio figlio una lettera, per fargli sentire che io ci sono per lui, sempre, che ho poi inviato ad Hogwarts.

So di non poter raggiungere mio marito in nessun modo, né mettermi in contatto con lui. So anche che devo avere informazioni, sapere cosa è successo e cosa succederà.

Chiederò a Bella e, se possibile, chiederò a Severus.

Spero sinceramente che Severus possa venire qui, al quartier generale (che un tempo era semplicemente la mia casa) per vederlo, per parlargli, per capire.

Una piccola speranza si riaccende nel mio cuore e nel mio animo: Severus può aiutami.

Non ho tempo di pensare a molto altro, finalmente infatti vedo scendere mia sorella dalla scalinata. Effettivamente era quello che desideravo: vederla, chiedere spiegazioni, discutere di tante cose. Chiederle aiuto, lei sa sempre cosa fare, lei può parlare al Signore Oscuro, se vuole.

Ma, mentre la guardo, la osservo, la attendo ansiosa, qualcosa frena tutto il mio entusiasmo, la mia voglia di parlarle.

Man mano che la vedo scendere quelle scale, in quel modo e avvicinarsi poi a me, quel qualcosa che sentivo prima e che mi frenava, ora mi blocca completamente.

Totalmente e inesorabilmente.

C' è qualcosa in lei. Qualcosa di spaventosamente e tremendamente diverso.

Non so perché, non so come possa essere, ma in un momento simile, dopo quello che ha passato al ministero, ugualmente lei è… splendida.

Calma, tranquilla, come mai l'avevo vista prima d'ora, mai. Quasi sorridente, di quei sorrisi felici e compiaciuti, ma appena accennati, perché vanno al di là di ciò che è reale al momento.

Mentre scende le scale, appoggia appena una mano sulla ringhiera di marmo, languida, stanca, con le unghie rosso sangue che spiccano come sensuali petali di rosa sul marmo bianco.

Ma io, di quella rosa stupenda che sembra, mi preparo a sentire le spine.

I capelli le ricadono un po' spettinati sul viso, sulle spalle, sul seno, con una sensualità al di là del normale. Qualcosa è successo.

Non mi guarda, è persa nei suoi pensieri, per la prima volta con lo sguardo abbassato, per la prima volta privata di tutte quelle energie che perennemente le ardono dentro, da sempre.

Sembra sentirsi bene, contenta, nella sua innegabile stanchezza.

"Qualcosa è successo" ripeto fra me e me. Poi, ho un'idea, un intuizione, lontana, solo vagamente decifrabile. "Ma no…" mi dico "non può essere. Spero che non sia quello."

Ma più viene verso di me, mi si avvicina, mi vede e mi sorride, più qualcosa dentro di me ne diventa più certa, più consapevole. Più spaventata.

Quel suo abbandono, quella sua tranquillità, quella sua estrema sensualità, quella sottoveste nera di prima mattina, quel suo scialle di seta appena appoggiato sulle spalle.

"Bella!" la chiamo, tremando quasi.

Lei, questa volta, davvero mi dà attenzione, mi vede realmente e, senza una parola, mi viene vicina. Fra i capelli che le coprono appena il volto, fino alle spalle, che, non so come, le danno quell'aura sempre terrificante, vedo la conferma alle mie paure.

Anche se non è una conferma vera e propria… ma intravedo la sua pelle, fra lo scialle e i capelli, il suo collo, le scapole… è rossa, la pelle è tutta rossa e violetta.

Con orrore, noto che sono baci, no, morsi.

"Di chi? Di lui?" mi domando, ma so, credo, che non possa essere così. Non lui, non ora.

Forse sono piccoli lividi della battaglia di ieri sera…

Non lo credo realmente, mi racconto solo storie.

Lo sento, sono i suoi, i suoi morsi, di lui. Il Signore Oscuro, ancora.

L'ho persa, lo so, persa per sempre.

"Cos' è successo ieri sera?" le chiedo nonostante tutto, tanto sono disperata. Lei mi guarda un po' sorpresa, quasi allarmata, si sistema lo scialle in modo da coprire meglio quello che in realtà io ho già visto, ma, dato che non mi riferivo a quello che ha capito, aggiungo: "Cos' è successo al ministero? Tu c'eri, ti prego, dimmi qualcosa."

Bella allora si siede sul divano e mi racconta tutto, per filo e per segno, mi dice di Sirius, nostro cugino, di Silente, risponde alle mie domande, torna ad arrabbiarsi, infuocarsi come al solito e cerca persino di consolarmi: "Azkaban non è più come un tempo Cissy, vedrai che Lucius se la caverà abbastanza facilmente."

Io, con le lacrime agli occhi, tento di crederle e lei aggiunge: "I dissennatori non ci sono più, vedrai che tutto questo passerà molto presto, non ne risentirà in maniera particolare."

Rispondo: "Ma ora cosa succederà? Tutti sapranno che Lucius è un mangiamorte, come ce la caveremo, cosa farà il Signore Oscuro? Tu lo sai? Tu stai bene?"

Naturalmente si arrabbia un po': "Finalmente tutti sapranno che Lucius è un mangiamorte! Dovrebbe essere un onore, al contrario di quello che appare dal vostro comportamento. In ogni caso, stai tranquilla, perché presto prenderemo noi il potere. Abbi un po' di fiducia."

Le domando: "Tu non sei preoccupata per Rodolphus? Ancora in quel posto, dopo tutti quegli anni…"

Allora diventa seria, quasi triste, capisco di avere esagerato, ma per disperazione, non per cattiveria. Lei sa cosa significa stare là dentro, certo meglio di me. Lei e Rod ci sono stati, insieme, per talmente tanti anni.

Vorrei rimediare alla mia frase cattiva, insensibile, ma è lei la prima a parlare: "Il Signore Oscuro farà in modo di liberarli. Credo. Non devi temere così tanto."

Mi dà un po' di forza, mi pare quasi di aver ritrovato mia sorella.

Le sorrido, lei mi ricambia vagamente, è difficile vederla proprio sorridere. Ma sono felice comunque.

Poi però vedo il suo sguardo cambiare improvvisamente, sembra che tutto attorno a lei scompaia, perda totalmente d'importanza.

Non esiste più.

Io invece, nello stesso istante, sento un fremito delle mie membra, una minaccia nell'aria e mi volto subito: lui.

Il Signore Oscuro.

Ancora lui. La sua ombra, la sua aura oscura mi sovrasta, mi permea.

Da dove viene, dove va, quando, come e perché, non mi è dato saperlo, non ci è dato saperlo.

Compare e scompare, come gli piace, nel mistero, nel terrore più completo e totale.

Nel silenzio che porta con sé.

Ci alziamo per salutarlo.

C' è anche Piton insieme a lui, compare subito dopo di lui. "Per fortuna c' è Piton" mi sorprendo di nuovo a pensare e un senso di sollievo mi pervade.

Dopo il terrore originato dal Signore Oscuro è una sensazione splendida.

Ho bisogno di parlare a Severus, ora lo so, vedo tutto più chiaramente. Devo parlare con lui, solo con lui, sapere, sentire le sue parole, la sua voce.

"Fai preparare tutto per una riunione Narcissa. Devo parlare ai miei mangiamorte." mi dice freddo l'Oscuro Signore, noncurante, distaccato. Senza quasi guardarmi in faccia.

Io, per lui, quasi non esisto. Lui per me, sta diventando un incubo permanente.

Lo guardo e annuisco.

A quel punto non ho più dubbi: siamo noi quattro in quella stanza, in un attimo percepisco le reazioni di tutti. Le emozioni di tutti.

Bella è dolce, remissiva, disponibile, quasi imbarazzata davanti all'Oscuro Signore. Più del solito. Molto più del solito.

Lui la guarda, le guarda la sottoveste, la pelle, i capelli, le curve, le guarda quello che palesemente si intravede sotto il raso, sotto la seta.

Lo fa come se fosse normale, come se non avesse mai visto altro in vita sua.

Lo capisco da quello, da quella naturalezza nel vederla così: se l'è presa, se l'è portata via.

Lontana.

Nella tana del serpente.

È sua, non sarà mai più come prima.

Piton si comporta in maniera diversa. Critica, sorniona, supponente.

"Se Bellatrix ci fa la grazia di vestirsi, data l'ora tarda della mattinata ormai, potremmo finalmente parlare della situazione e dei piani futuri." dice.

Ma Piton è un uomo, non riflette sul perché, quel rimprovero, non glielo ha fatto il Signore Oscuro stesso.

Io sì. Come non la rimprovera quando lei gli mostra spudoratamente tutte le sue grazie, in quel modo sconcio, durante le riunioni.

La vuole, l'ha voluta.

È sua ormai.

A me non rimane che Severus. Mi fido di Piton, lui non mi abbandonerà, lui è… speciale.

Mentre mi allontano per dare ordini agli elfi, lancio uno sguardo verso Severus, senza la più pallida speranza che lui riesca a cogliere quel mio gesto, quella richiesta di aiuto.

Invece mi rivolge un cenno, impercettibile. Furbo e comprensivo. Un' occhiata fugace, quasi nascosta: ha capito. Mi aiuterà, mi spiegherà.

Mi darà una mano e mi supporterà.

Questo mi fa accelerare i battiti del cuore di felicità.

Severus è l'unico che mi comprende.

La mia unica speranza.


	26. Chapter 26

**Anch' io avrei voluto una madre così: Severus**

A quanto posso vedere durante la riunione, non siamo un gruppo che può spaventare molto.

"_Siamo_"… intendevo dire: "I mangiamorte non _sono_ un gruppo che può spaventare molto", io non sto più dalla loro parte, non so più da che parte sto.

Non l'ho mai saputo.

Diciamo che sto dalla parte di Lily. Del mio amore.

Del resto poco m'importa.

Disprezzo la quasi totalità della gente, sia da una parte, che dall'altra dello schieramento.

Ma torniamo alla riunione.

Io, Amycus, Alecto, Yaxley, Bellatrix e l'Oscuro Signore. Sono rimasti solo loro e pochi altri. I mangiamorte veri, infatti, sono ad Azkaban, molti fra i più forti sono lì. Il Signore Oscuro se ne disinteressa, si disinteressa di un po' di cose ultimamente.

Stranamente comunque, è stato ammesso un nuovo componente: Fenrir Greyback.

È un lupo mannaro, non certo un mangiamorte dei più degni, ma a quanto pare nessuno ci fa caso.

Nemmeno l'Oscuro Signore ci fa caso, ancora una volta. Punta in alto lui: vuole liberarsi di Silente.

"E come pensa di fare?" mi domando io in silenzio, guardandomi intorno.

Amycus e Alecto sono due totali incapaci, indegni, troverebbero difficoltà a pulire la bacchetta, figuriamoci ad usarla con astuzia.

Yaxley mai e poi mai l'ho visto combinare qualcosa che si possa, anche lontanamente, paragonare a qualcosa di intelligente e acuto. A stento sa fare a scrivere: un requisito indispensabile al ministero dove lui lavora sotto copertura. Non sarebbe di certo capace di duellare.

Forse è per questo che il Signore Oscuro tenta di utilizzare Greyback. Di cui, l'unica cosa che si sa, è che è spietato.

Che intenzioni ha? Far diventare Silente un licantropo prima di morire?

Non capisco. Forse sono troppo critico e un reale piano logico in tutto questo esiste e io non lo riesco a vedere, o intuire. Il Signore Oscuro, questo è certo, è sempre stato logico, intelligente, acuto e pragmatico.

Ma non lo capisco davvero, anche sforzandomi.

D'altra parte, non lo comprendo dalla volta in cui mi ha detto quelle parole, quelle parole che non scorderò mai: "Dimenticati di questa Lily Potter. Ci sono altre donne, più belle, più purosangue…"

Questa per me è pura follia. Lo è stata allora e lo è adesso.

Più belle di Lily? Più pure di Lily? No, non ne esistono.

E io lo odio da quando me l'ha portata via.

Mi odio da quando l'ho lasciata andare via.

Ma torniamo alla riunione.

Bellatrix… già Bellatrix, lei ha talento, è pericolosa davvero.

Ha anche parecchi sospetti su di me, temo.

Ma non mi fa particolarmente paura.

Non mi fa pura più nulla a dire il vero. Quando uno sa di aver già perso tutto, cosa può temere ancora?

Di cosa dovrei avere paura, dal momento che ho perso Lily?

Bellatrix non mi fa paura, anzi, mi diverte in un certo senso. Una bambina capricciosa e irrequieta, perdutamente innamorata, mi pare, anzi, sfrenatamente innamorata, oserei dire.

Di Rodolphus? Figuriamoci.

Ama l'Oscuro Signore.

Qui nessuno pare capirlo tranne me. Eppure lo ama veramente.

Persino lui è oggetto d'amore. Curioso. Chissà se _lui _l'ha capito, se fa solo finta di trattarla male, o come una semplice mangiamorte.

Stamattina lei lo guarda, lo guarda e lo adora. Più del solito. Non presta la minima attenzione a quel che dice, è persa nei suoi pensieri e giocherella sfiorandosi i capelli lunghi e sinuosi.

E lui vorrebbe eliminare Silente facendo affidamento su questo branco di incapaci…

A chi darà il compito? Silente stesso pensa che sceglierà Bellatrix, o Greyback.

…

Invece no…

…

Draco.

Draco Malfoy. Il compito spetterà a Draco, ancora un ragazzo.

Dovrà diventare mangiamorte. "Perché?" mi domando io, sempre in silenzio. "Che senso ha tutto questo?" mi chiedo e rimango pensieroso.

La riunione va avanti, ma a questo punto anch'io non presto più così tanta attenzione. Penso a Narcissa e suo figlio, penso che devo subito avvertire Silente, per cercare insieme una soluzione.

Quando l'Oscuro Signore finalmente ci congeda, non mi sfugge un' occhiata che lancia a Bellatrix, poi le fa cenno di seguirlo, malamente, imperiosamente, più impetuoso del solito.

Le lancia un rimprovero con lo sguardo e poi si allontanano insieme.

Perché? Lui non la rimprovera mai.

Strano.

Ma ho altro a cui pensare ora: Narcissa.

Devo dirglielo io… di suo figlio, di tutta questa storia.

Non posso abbandonare nemmeno lei. Per quanto la disprezzi, per quanto non mi piaccia. Tocca a me. Ha bisogno di aiuto.

Mi aspetta nella grande sala; ultimamente, lo so, è sempre in ansia, sempre preoccupata.

Ci guardiamo.

Quei suoi occhi pieni di lacrime trattenute, azzurri come il mare, quei capelli lisci, biondi, lucenti come il sole.

È molto bella Narcissa…

Ma non ha nulla a che vedere con gli sfavillanti occhi verdi di Lily, la mia Lily, i capelli così rossi, così vivi e belli di Lily, la mia Lily.

Lily, anche lei con il nome di un fiore… ma la sua bellezza era tutta in lei, nella sua essenza.

Nel suo radioso sorriso, nella sua vivacità e ingenuità.

La ricordo come se fosse qui, ora.

Come se non avessi mai provato ad andare oltre.

Oltre il mio amore, altre il mio dolore.

Ma Lily… non ci sono mai riuscito, ad andare oltre, oltre te, oltre noi.

E Narcissa Malfoy, non ha nulla a che vedere con Lily.

Solo penso: "Anche tu Lily, come lei, avevi quello sguardo quando hai saputo di tuo figlio in pericolo? Anche tu come lei?"

Narcissa mi guarda con quello sguardo indescrivibile, di colei che ama la sua creatura e non permetterà che gli si faccia del male. Ma ha una grade paura che gli si faccia del male.

Non posso lasciare che suo figlio rischi la vita, è un errore già successo con tuo figlio, mia Lily.

"Cosa devo fare Severus?" mi chiede, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Cercando in me una soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi.

"Non lo so ancora Narcissa, dobbiamo aspettare, cerco di capire come stanno le cose prima, cosa si può fare per aiutare Draco." le rispondo evasivo.

Non posso permettermi errori, devo parlare a Silente, lui saprà cosa fare, come fare per proteggere quel ragazzo.

Ma vedo che sta per piangere, crede che non la voglia aiutare? Si siede sul divano, affranta, si nasconde il viso tra le mani e piange, sommessamente.

Mi avvicino, le metto una mano sulla spalla e la stringo: un segno per farle forza. Ma non è sufficiente, lo so.

"Non dubitare Narcissa, anch'io tengo molto a Draco, lo aiuteremo vedrai, lo proteggeremo insieme."

Quando dico così, anche lei posa la sua mano sulla mia, senza guardarmi. Continua a piangere, ma sento che si fa forza pian piano.

"Non è un compito facile" dico "ma Draco non è solo, non lo abbandoneremo." la sua mano, prima posata delicatamente sulla mia, ora la afferra forte, con passione e disperazione.

Alza lo sguardo verso di me: "Non voglio… mio figlio… un assassino…"

Questa frase, un po' sconnessa, mi stupisce: non pensavo che Narcissa Malfoy si facesse tali remore, tali scrupoli.

Ma è una madre, una vera.

Io non lo posso sapere com' è. Io non ho avuto una madre vera. Ho avuto come madre una donna in balia di uomo, troppo debole per difendere suo figlio. Troppo debole per difendere me.

Intreccio le dita di Narcissa. La guardo dritto negli occhi e penso inconsciamente: "Draco è fortunato, in fondo."

Anch'io avrei voluto una madre più coraggiosa, ma non era destino. La vita non è giusta… non per tutti.

"Ti aiuterò io Narcissa, ho capito. Cerca di avere fiducia. Proteggeremo Draco in qualche modo. Davvero. Ora devo tornare al mio posto a scuola però. In questo momento non possiamo fare nulla, solo aspettare e vedere le decisioni future e dettagliate del Signore Oscuro."

Lei non stacca per un solo istante i suoi occhi dai miei, so che cerca la mia sincerità, sonda la mia anima insondabile.

Alla fine, sempre stringendo forte la mia mano, le dita sono ormai intrecciate in una sorta di promessa, mi dice: "Grazie."

E mi libera da quella stretta con un lievissimo sorriso sincero.


	27. Chapter 27

-1**Con quel sapore sulle labbra: Lord Voldemort**

Rimproveri, rimproveri su rimproveri:

Alle riunioni non sta attenta, non deve mai più osare, non deve mantenere quell'atteggiamento…

…

Non importa neanche a me quel che le sto dicendo.

Lo faccio per sgridarla, per umiliarla. Per scaricare una rabbia vaga e incomprensibile.

Quel che mi importa davvero al momento, è arrivare nella sua camera da letto.

È successo ieri sera e ora lo faccio risuccedere.

No, non sia mai perché mi è piaciuto particolarmente, è solo perchè devo punirla.

Punirla in qualche modo. E penso sia ora di ristabilire i ruoli.

E ora che siamo qui, ora che mi guarda incerta, la desidero ancora.

E voglio la sua bocca, i suoi capelli morbidi anche se selvatici.

Voglio quelle labbra sensuali, quel sorriso desideroso, voglio sentire la sua lingua morbida e calda e i suoi denti promettenti.

La voglio in maniera diversa: questi benedetti ruoli vanno ristabiliti, _davvero_. Iniziamo con calma.

Le faccio un cenno allusivo.

Lei si siede sul letto e mi guarda. Interrogativa, ma maliziosa, fin troppo maliziosa.

Resto davanti a lei. Le ordino di fare quello che ha capito. È quello che voglio da lei. Lo sa.

Mi sorride. In un modo strano, allusivo.

Cosa mi vuoi dire Bellatrix, che sapevi che sarebbe successo tutto questo?

Piccola spregiudicata. Davvero pensi di essere tanto importante per me?

Io ti uso. Io la uso. E basta.

…

Mi adora, lo so che lo fa volentieri, lo so che le piace farlo a me.

Mi guarda, si passa la lingua sui denti, sempre sorridendo in adorazione totale, ma intraprendente.

Perfetta.

Solo semplice desiderio il mio. Completa e totale adorazione la sua.

Solo questo, come sempre.

È avvolgente quando lo fa. Voluttuosa. Splendida.

Le labbra, la lingua, la gola.

Lasciarla fare come le piace, o muovermi io nella sua bocca…

Sublimi entrambe.

Non so decidermi su quale delle due possibilità mi faccia sentire più forte, più potente; quale delle due la renda più sottomessa, sfacciata e meravigliosa ai miei occhi.

La lascio fare, poi faccio io.

Entrambi i modi, alternati, sempre, in continuazione.

Non mi limito ad un godimento quando li posso avere entrambi.

Io, che posso avere tutto.

Posso fare ciò che voglio, posso avere ciò che voglio.

Non ci sto molto tempo, prima di venire. Pensando queste cose, ammirando lei cosa mi fa e come lo fa.

Meno tempo del previsto. Meno del previsto _da me_.

_Molto_ meno tempo del previsto.

Questa cosa mi fa infuriare.

Spalanco gli occhi. È proprio vero. Io. Capitato _a me_ di non controllare quel che voglio.

La guardo.

Mi guarda.

Silenzio, per alcuni istanti.

A me… non era praticamente mai successo. Così presto.

La guardo ancora, mi domando perché, cos'ha lei, la strega. Quale incantesimo adotta.

Continua a guardarmi anche lei. In silenzio, aspetta sempre la mia reazione, ma mi nasconde a fatica il suo sguardo sorridente, soddisfatto.

Lei lo sapeva.

Questo mi dicono i suoi occhi. Sapeva che mi sarebbe piaciuta, mi sarebbe piaciuta lei e quel che lei sa fare, quel che lei mi fa. Perché sa adorarmi. In ogni forma.

E lo fa con un'innocenza e una spontaneità fragorosa.

Non vuole capire che il mio è soltanto desiderio.

Poi di nuovo, si alza da quel letto, senza staccare i suoi occhi dai miei. E, quando è in piedi davanti a me, più bassa, più sensuale, più incantata davanti alla mia figura, allora, vedo il suo sguardo cambiare, diventare implorate, capriccioso, voglioso.

Si avvicina a me. Osa.

Socchiude le labbra per un bacio. Osa.

Di nuovo. Quel bacio. Lo cerca, lo desidera.

Mai.

Ora meno che mai. Con quel sapore che avrà nella bocca, sulle labbra…

Sapore di me. Deve restare su di lei.

E mi scanso, ancora una volta.

Sempre.


	28. Chapter 28

**Non mi fermerei mai: Bellatrix**

Ogni mattina, quando mi alzo dal letto e mi guardo allo specchio, è sempre peggio. Devo usare una gran quantità di trucco per coprire le occhiaie.

E non che si coprano poi per bene, l'aria troppo sciupata resta.

Stavolta non è per colpa di Azkaban.

Mi piace guardarmi allo specchio e vedermi così.

Stavolta è lui, è per lui … che non si riposa mai.

La notte, quando la luce lascia il posto alle tenebre, in quel momento magico, io posso unirmi finalmente a lui. In maniera terribile e speciale.

Non mi fermerei mai.

Guardandomi allo specchio, quasi mi viene voglia di lasciarle visibili quelle occhiaie, di non coprire i morsi sul collo, sulle spalle, sul seno.

Il vestito, stretto sulla scollatura, mi fa male ai capezzoli: lui li succhia sempre, continuamente e tremendamente forte.

Quanto sono sciupata a causa sua?

Mi guardo allo specchio: che occhi invasati di lui e innamorati di lui che ho … E mi viene da ridere, da ridere da morire, da ridere di una risata forte, felice, esagerata. Irrefrenabile.

Baci, morsi, graffi, notti insonni, seno dolorate: tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato. È ciò che ho voluto e sognato da sempre: questo di lui, altro, di più. Ogni notte è diversa, più implacabile, più sfrenata, più appassionata.

Tranne alla fine, quando prende e se ne va. Subito, appena terminato di stare insieme, appena separati, senza quasi guardarmi, senza quasi sentire o provare nulla dopo quello che è successo fra noi, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso.

Nessun sentimento, niente.

Lui non resta mai un solo istante con me, mi lascia sola e non so il perché. E questo mi fa star male. Sempre.

Dopo tutta quell'estasi, il baratro. La mancanza, la solitudine, il distacco. Lui è così.

Sempre …

Solo questa notte no, questa notte è stato leggermente diverso.

Leggermente.

Un attimo prima che lui andasse via, è venuta Nagini nel letto. Silenziosa, enorme, sibilante.

A me non fa paura, non mi ha mai fatto paura: fin da ragazzina lui mi ha fatto vedere come parlava con i serpenti, come loro si legavano subito a lui, come entrambi avessero una forte affinità.

Mi è sempre piaciuto quando parla con quegli animali, la sua voce è bellissima. Truce, minacciosa.

Selvatica e selvaggia. Nonostante a loro non faccia mai del male, a loro no. Con loro è diverso.

E rivolge ai serpenti uno sguardo particolare. Solo a loro. A Nagini più di tutti.

Non ho paura di lei, ma ne sono gelosa, anzi, non gelosa, gelosissima, da sempre.

Ma questa notte è stato tutto diverso.

Lei si è subito avviluppata al collo del mio Signore, alle sue spalle come se fossero una cosa sola lei e lui e subito lui le ha fatto una carezza. Le ha sorriso come a me non sorride mai.

Ancora prima che io iniziassi a sentirmi esclusa però, Nagini mi ha guardata. E io ho guardato lei.

In maniera strana, diversa, in quegli occhi rivedevo qualcosa.

Nella sua espressione selvatica, rivedevo qualcosa.

Nel suo modo di essere, pericolosa e crudele, rivedevo qualcosa.

Non riuscivo a staccare gli occhi dai suoi, stranamente senza sentirmi gelosa, senza odio, ma ipnotizzata.

Lei non si voltava come solito, verso il nostro padrone, distogliendo l'attenzione da me. Non degnandomi nemmeno di un istante di attenzione.

No, stavolta no.

Ricambiava il mio sguardo, attenta.

Improvvisamente, seguendo un istinto di strega tutto mio personale che, ormai, ci sono abituata, non sbaglia, ho avvicinato la mia mano al suo capo.

Le dita, lentamente, verso di lei. Delicata, incerta. Lei non si muoveva; solo nell'istante in cui la stavo per toccare, veloce come una saetta, ha sibilato estraendo la sua lingua, minacciosa e stridente.

Crudelmente. Spaventata forse.

Nello stesso istante, io mi sono ritratta, arrabbiata, volgendo lo sguardo al mio Signore.

Nagini si è rifugiata sul suo collo, dietro le spalle, mentre lui mi guardava sorpreso, interdetto, con quegli occhi così espressivi, ma assolutamente insondabili.

Allora ho capito: i suoi occhi sono terribilmente simili a quelli di lei, di Nagini.

Parevano avere entrambi la stessa anima, riflessa negli stessi occhi.

Il tempo si è come fermato lì.

Nagini rincantucciata, il mio Signore ed io, invece, fermi a guardarci.

Così, fino a che lui non le ha parlato lentamente, tranquillizzandola.

Poi lei è strisciata via, fuori dalla stanza attraverso le grandi vetrate della mia camera.

Prima che il mio Signore decidesse di andarsene con lei, ho detto: "Scusate mio Signore, volevo chiedervi … dite che mi avrebbe morsa?"

L'Oscuro Signore ha riso un po'e mi ha risposto: "No, non ti avrebbe morsa, ubbidisce ai miei ordini, uccide se glielo dico io."

Io ero ancora un po' pensierosa e ho continuato: "Ha sibilato in quel modo, terribilmente minaccioso, io volevo … solo … "

"L'hai spaventata avvicinandoti così. Ha fatto molto lasciandosi anche solo guardare." mi ha interrotta lui.

Stupendomi io stessa delle sensazioni che avevo provato guardando per bene Nagini per la prima volta, ho sussurrato: "Mi sembrava avesse bisogno di una carezza, mi sono avvicinata per fargliela."

L'Oscuro Signore mi guardava, con un fare impenetrabile, mi era impossibile, letteralmente impossibile, intuire cosa stesse pensando.

Poi, invece di andarsene via, lontano da me, come sempre, ha detto chiaro: "Non ha certo bisogno di nessuna carezza la mia Nagini, ci penso io a fargliele." e, senza lasciarmi il tempo di rispondere, si è avvicinato completamente a me, quasi stringendomi … quasi.

Ha morso lui il mio collo, con la forza di un vero serpente, e poi ovunque, morsi e baci dappertutto.

Tranne sulle labbra.

Mi ha avuta, ancora. Io non gli dico mai di no.

E poi ancora, ogni amplesso più lascivo, passionale, pornografico.

Sottomettermi a lui, totalmente, in ogni modo, mi piace. Mi piace da impazzire.

Sottomettermi a sé, totalmente, in un modo specialmente, gli piace enormemente. Da morire. Lo vedo, lo sento, lo so.

L'ho avuto, tutto mio, io tutta sua, per tanto tempo … davvero tanto tempo … e stamattina, mentre ridevo davanti allo specchio, ho sentito tutti i muscoli che mi dolevano, mi facevano male.

E questo mi faceva sentire ancora meglio, mi faceva ridere ancora di più.

Fino a buttarmi sul letto, sul copriletto morbido di broccato nero per continuare a ridere e crogiolarmi in sensazioni ed emozioni che mi lasciano ogni volta un segno profondo.

C'era un'altra cosa ancora che mi faceva sentire così felice: i muscoli dell'inguine erano tanto affaticati, che quasi non potevo muovermi. Le mutandine poi, non se ne parlava nemmeno di indossarle.

"Tutto questo dal tuo Signore" mi dicevo nella mente e nell'anima "è più, molto più di quello che hai sempre desiderato, molto più di quello che hai sempre sperato."


	29. Chapter 29

**Azkaban: Narcissa**

Dopo il voto infrangibile, che ha suggellato la promessa fattami da Severus, mi sento un po' più tranquilla.

Solo un po'… forse è solo una sensazione momentanea, ma nella situazione in cui siamo, è già qualcosa.

Ho più spazio nella mia mente e nel mio cuore, per pensare a Lucius. Ogni mattina, quando mi sveglio e mi preparo per iniziare la giornata, vedo la nostra foto vicino al grande specchio della camera, appoggiata sul marmo bianco del tavolo dei trucchi. Non posso fare a meno di pensare a cosa starà facendo, come starà là dentro, ad Azkaban, se starà resistendo giorno dopo giorno, o se è tutto troppo difficile per lui.

Vorrei vederlo, averlo qui. Lucius ed io siamo sempre stati uniti, nonostante le difficoltà, fino ad ora, non siano mai state molte per noi, ci siamo sempre supportati a vicenda. È difficile restare separati proprio ora, saperlo in una condizione tanto difficile come quella nella prigione di Azkaban. So che, sotto quella scorza dura e fredda, quel carattere distaccato e altero, anche lui è fragile, a volte debole, ha le sue paure.

Là, da solo, avrà la forza per non abbattersi definitivamente? Per tenere duro?

Non ha mai avuto la forza di Bella, o la cocciutaggine di Rodolphus … mentre penso a loro, mi sale improvvisa la voglia di parlare a Bella, di chiedere com'è davvero Azkaban, per capire cosa sta succedendo a Lucius, cosa sta vivendo e provando.

Esco dunque dalla mia camera, per far preparare la colazione che voglio portare in camera, a letto, a mia sorella.

Mentre attendo che sia tutto pronto, mi rendo conto di non aver mai sprecato una parola con lei su come sia stato affrontare Azkaban, non le ho mai chiesto come fosse e come stesse. Inconsciamente non ne volevo sapere molto, se me ne avesse parlato lei, l'avrei ascoltata, ma uno sforzo per parlarle io, non l'ho mai fatto.

Quanti errori si fanno con le persone, anche con quelle a cui, davvero, si ha un rapporto stretto e sincero.

Ora è ingiusto chiederle soltanto in funzione di mio marito, lo so, ma non riesco a farne a meno: ho bisogno di sapere anch'io.

È un modo per condividere qualcosa con Lucius, per pensarlo e sostenerlo, anche se da lontano.

Con questa consapevolezza, prendo il vassoio e io stessa lo porto a Bella.

Busso alla porta di una delle camere degli ospiti, dove lei si è stabilita ormai da mesi. Mi dice di entrare.

Bella dorme sempre fino a tardi la mattina. Dorme molto, da quando è uscita da Azkaban. Mi avvicino alla finestra e tiro le tende, per fare entrare la luce e l'aria fresca del mattino. Lei si rigira nel letto un paio di volte, prima di tentare di riprendere a dormire nonostante la mia presenza.

Al contrario di tante persone che, si dice, sembrano pacate e tranquille mentre dormono e solo quando aprono gli occhi mostrano la loro vera natura, mia sorella non ha nulla di angelico, pacato, tranquillo, o inoffensivo, nemmeno quando dorme.

Affatto.

"Bella, dai, smetti di dormire, ti ho portato la colazione." le dico disturbandola dolcemente. La guardo, la osservo mentre protesta, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, lasciando spargere i capelli dappertutto fra le lenzuola. La guardo ma penso a mio marito e immagino come sarà Lucius, di ritorno da Azkaban.

Rifletto sul fatto che Bella, finalmente, dopo diversi mesi, ha ripreso un po' di peso, ha ripreso a comportarsi in maniera leggermente più normale. Parla un po' più spesso anche.

Soltanto, risente ancora esageratamente del freddo e ha i nervi distrutti, completamente. Si infuria per un nonnulla, scatta per ogni cosa senza quasi motivo.

Rimugina una tale rabbia dentro di sé, che esplode improvvisamente, dal nulla, violentemente.

Spero che Lucius non debba soffrire così tanto l'azione dei dissennatori. Ma non dovrebbero più essere ad Azkaban, per cui tiro in lieve sospiro di sollievo.

E mi sento sempre più egoista …

"Perché mi osservi così Cissy?" mi chiede fulminea Bella non appena mi guarda in viso e lentamente si alza a sedere sul letto, vicina a me. "Scusa" le rispondo imbarazzata e gentile "ti guardavo … sei diventata più carina di quando sei uscita da Azkaban! Sei cambiata velocemente in questi mesi, ultimamente sei anche felice, mi pare."

Rimango davvero del tutto sorpresa quando vedo mia sorella Bellatrix arrossire alle mie parole e abbassare lo sguardo, cambiando poi discorso.

Un tale gesto di fragilità non sono abituata a vederlo, men che meno in lei

"Mi hai portato la colazione con le paste, il succo di pesca e di zucca e il cioccolato … mi devi domandare qualcosa sorellina?" dice infatti voltando lo sguardo verso il vassoio, ma le vedo chiaro un sorriso sulle labbra. Non voglio pensare al significato di tutto ciò, tanto mi è intuitivamente molto chiaro. È lui che la rende così felice.

Lui, la mia rovina.

"Vorrei sapere qualcosa di Azkaban a dirti il vero" le confesso senza cercare altri sotterfugi "vorrei sapere com' è, come se la potrebbe cavare Lucius … e tu Bella … ci sei stata …"

Lei reagisce sulla difensiva, leggermente astiosa. "L'ho già raccontato al Signore Oscuro, lui è stato l'unico a volermi ascoltare, quando avevo bisogno di parlare."

Rimango zitta, ma non offesa: so che ha ragione, so di non aver mostrato molto interesse per i suoi bisogni, per i suoi problemi. La mia unica scusante è che ormai fatico a capirla, fatico a concepire i suoi amori e ideali, le sue passioni e convinzioni. La giudico troppo estrema, troppo pericolosa, a dire il vero.

"Scusa Bella … sono preoccupata per Lucius, oltre che per Draco." le dico quasi in lacrime. So che mia sorella ha sempre avuto un debole per me, non riesce mai a dirmi di no, o a restare arrabbiata con me per molto. Urla, sbraita, si arrabbia, ma poi mi fa contenta.

E anche stavolta non fa eccezione.

"Azkaban non è più come quando l'ho conosciuto io Cissy, stai tranquilla. I dissennatori non ci sono più, quelli erano il peggio. Per non parlare poi del freddo, della fame …" vedendo il mio sguardo terrorizzato aggiunge "Senti sorellina, credo che non sia più tanto tremendo la dentro, perché non invii un gufo ad Azkaban proprio per accertartene? E già che ci sei, anche qualcosa di caldo per tuo marito? Ad Azkaban anche d'estate, la sera e la notte, si muore dal freddo …" mentre mi parla addenta il croissant al cioccolato dopo averlo ulteriormente scaldato con un colpetto della bacchetta. Non ha ripreso le buone maniere del tutto … e ha sempre appetito.

"Pensi che me lo lasceranno fare? Cioè, avranno il permesso di ricevere la posta?" le domando titubante, ma piena di speranza "quando c' eri tu, non era così, tutto mi tornava indietro."

Bella si sfiora i capelli malinconica, smettendo momentaneamente di mangiare, poi mi tranquillizza: "Ti ripeto che non è più così, vedrai che presto quell'incapace di tuo marito sarà libero. E potrà ricevere le tue lettere da subito."

La guardo, non scherza, pensa realmente che mio marito sia un incapace. Forse pensa lo stesso di me, o, quantomeno, che io sia troppo debole, poco convinta di seguire l'Oscuro Signore.

Io, per contro, la sento troppo potente, in un certo senso. Troppo vicina all'Oscuro Signore. Troppo.

La sua pupilla, da sempre.

La più fedele, da sempre.

C'è un legame strano fra quei due, ma c'è … e mi fa paura, è pericoloso.

Non mi permetto di replicare, è stata fin troppo buona con me, conoscendola. E io sono felice di aver avuto, almeno per una volta ancora, almeno in parte, la mia sorella maggiore tutta per me, ad aiutarmi. Colei che mi protegge e sa sempre cosa fare.

"Grazie Bella" le rispondo e decido di farle compagnia per la colazione, invece che precipitarmi a scrivere la lettera.

Dopo poco, sorseggiando il succo di zucca, mi accorgo dei suoi indumenti e aggiungo scherzando: "Ma tu dormi sempre così mezza nuda, sorellina?"

Lei di nuovo diventa rossa e sorride, ma stavolta non abbassa più lo sguardo, ride e mi risponde "Ma vaffanculo Cissy, ha ragione Draco, sei troppo antiquata" e ridiamo in due.

Non sa che ho capito, ma io so che, pur non volendo, ho colto nel segno.

Fa l'amore con lui.

Lui, la mia rovina.


	30. Chapter 30

**I compiti più atroci: Severus**

Esco dall'ufficio di Albus Silente.

Gli ho appena promesso che lo ucciderò.

Sembra assurdo persino pensare una frase del genere, pare comica nella sua assurdità

Eppure …

Non capisco perché, questi compiti così atroci debbano sempre capitare a me.

Cammino nei lunghi corridoi della scuola, lentamente, percorrendo poi le parti esterne del castello. Passeggio, rifletto, mi godo gli ultimi raggi di sole della sera, durante il tramonto. La scuola è ancora chiusa, gli studenti ancora in vacanza, tutto tace, regna una pace e una tranquillità quasi da sogno. L'estate sta finendo, ma il caldo della fine del pomeriggio è ancora palpabile nell'aria ed è piacevole restare così, come sospeso fra presente e futuro, realtà ed irrealtà.

Capto una strana atmosfera di quiete, qualcosa di dolcemente irreale, momentaneo, troppo bello per durare a lungo.

"Quanto impiegherà l'Oscuro Signore ad arrivare anche qui?" mi domando cupo, dubbioso, cerco di essere freddo e distaccato all'idea.

Ma non mi è semplice.

Mi guardo intorno, la scuola, i prati, gli alberi, il lago … quanto tempo ho passato a studiare qui. E poi a lavorare negli stessi posti. Rivivere tante volte gli stessi momenti.

Torno indietro nel tempo, anche se non vorrei, anche se i miei ricordi, anche quelli più belli, spesso sono misti a dolore, colmi di tristezza e rimpianti.

Quanti libri scambiati di nascosto con Mulciber, nella sala comune di serpeverde, o nei pressi della foresta proibita, dove andavamo già da bambini. E divoravamo quei libri enormi, per arrivare all'altezza dei ragazzi più grandi. Per conoscere gli incantesimi più elaborati.

Quanti compiti di pozioni ho spiegato ai miei compagni, quanti eccellente prendevo in quella materia, come in difesa contro le arti oscure. Mi piacevano già le arti oscure, le trovavo più affascinanti e misteriose di tutto il resto. Quanti piccoli incantesimi di magia inventavo, nascosto fra gli alberi, quante informazioni scambiavo con chi, come me, era attratto da questa magia tanto proibita. Grazie a questa, attiravo molti studenti particolari, di spicco tra i serpeverde, i più grandi, i più famosi. Per la prima volta, qualcuno mi ammirava, mi cercava.

Lucius Malfoy, lo studente perfetto, più in vista di tutta la mia casa, più ammirato e ricercato, mi rivolgeva spessissimo la parola, mi teneva in gran conto.

Rodolphus Lestrange e Bellatrix Black, la coppia più inquietante e ammaliante di tutta serpeverde, accettava e, talvolta, ricercava la mia compagnia, discutevano con me sulle arti oscure e sugli incantesimi più potenti.

Poi, col passare del tempo, la prima amicizia con Avery che, subito dopo Mulciber, ho potuto considerare un vero compagno. Noi, a modo nostro, sapevamo supportarci, nessuno di loro dimostrava odio nei miei confronti, solo considerazione sincera, a volte opportunistica, come del resto facevo io. Ma ci rispettavamo fortemente a vicenda.

Nessuno aveva mai rispettato il piccolo moccioso sfigato, l'inutile Severus Piton. Nessuno l'aveva fatto, nemmeno i miei genitori … a loro avrebbe dovuto venire naturale, invece …

Questo pensavo.

Non pensavo che Lily, un giorno, mi avrebbe allontanato per via di questi amici … persone difficili, sbagliate, violente, problematiche. Ma, a pensarci bene, anch'io ero così, ero uno di loro davvero.

Pochi anni dopo, infatti, è nata la banda dei serpeverde, così ci chiamavano … pomeriggi passati in riva al lago fra duelli, allenamenti, compiti e chiacchiere. Più o meno innocenti. Le storie di Evan Rosier sulle sue innumerevoli conquiste, le sue tante ragazze, il suo splendido e magnetico carisma: come ci sarebbe piaciuto essere come lui. I racconti delle continue bravate di Rodolphus e Bellatrix ai danni di chiunque desse loro fastidio, le loro gelosie reciproche, che scatenavano violente litigate, i loro baci sull'erba e dietro gli alberi: come invidiavamo tutti Rodolphus Lestrange. Poi i duelli scatenati perennemente da Wilkes, le gare, le vittorie, le sconfitte, le punizioni tutti insieme, le risate forsennate e gli odi e le rivalità coi grifondoro … e io e Avery non ci stancavamo mai di passare il nostro tempo con loro. La banda di serpeverde, la nostra banda.

Erano i miei amici … a Lily non piacevano, non sono mai piaciuti.

Aveva ragione.

Si sono dimostrati dei folli invasati, o dei deboli senza personalità, né scopo.

E io, troppo debole per capire. Troppo giovane per distaccarmi.

Anche se, coi grifondoro, non sarei mai riuscito ad andare d'accordo. Ero un debole ancora, che cercava di farsi avanti nella vita, nel modo che conoscevo, nel modo in cui riuscivo a farlo. Ora sono cambiato, ma certe cose, non possono né potranno mai essere diverse. Non ho mai cambiato idea su quei quattro sciocchi dei malandrini. Non erano poi tanto diversi dai mangiamorte, almeno ai tempi della scuola.

Invece la banda mi accettava, ridevamo insieme, ci sentivamo grandi, uniti, invincibili.

Ma mi mancava Lily … mi manca ancora Lily.

Mi mancherà anche Silente, questo è certo, e lo devo uccidere io. Come in verità ho ucciso anche la mia gioia vera, la mia Lily.

Ritorno sui miei passi, verso l'entrata della scuola. Incontro Minerva.

Un sorriso, un saluto veloce … "Cosa penserà di me dopo che l'avrò fatto? Dopo che l'avrò ucciso?" mi domando a mezza voce "Dubito che mi saluterà più …" dico con un ombra di sarcasmo nella voce.

"Cosa penseranno i miei colleghi? Chi ha lavorato con me in tutti questi anni? Coloro che hanno imparato a fidarsi di me, dopo tanto tempo?" cerco di comprendere, ma, ancora una volta, non capisco perché, questi compiti ingrati, capitino tutti a me.

La spia, il doppiogiochista, l'assassino, il traditore.

Severus Piton.

"Qualcuno a questo mondo mi conoscerà mai per quello che davvero sono? … Forse nemmeno io mi conosco realmente … Forse nemmeno Lily sapeva tutto di me. Solo io mi illudevo di questo." sospiro e penso che no, probabilmente nemmeno lei mi conosceva, dato come ci siamo allontanati durante gli anni della scuola.

O, più semplicemente, non mi ha capito, non poteva capirmi Lily. Troppo oscuro, complicato, contorto, troppo maledetto dal destino.

Lei troppo candida, chiara, semplice, piena di vita e di gioia.

Per questo mi piaceva così tanto, la amavo così tanto.

E l'amo tutt'ora. Non la meritavo e non la merito di sicuro.

Ma farò di tutto per rimediare.

Devo rimediare, devo proteggere quel che lei avrebbe avuto di più caro, Harry Potter, suo figlio. Devo sconfiggere colui che l'ha uccisa con le sue mani.

Devo.

Di certo Silente sa come fare, l'ha sempre saputo, ha sempre avuto ragione. È giusto che mi affidi a lui. Se mi chiede un sacrificio così grande, un motivo importante ci sarà, e io non merito, non posso permettermi di fare ritrosie.

Nemmeno me ne rendo conto, ma sto tornando pian piano nel suo ufficio.

"Permesso" dico dopo aver bussato. Entro e lo vedo seduto al suo solito posto, lo osservo per la prima volta in maniera distaccata, pensierosa, analitica. Lo vedo effettivamente invecchiato, sofferente. Mi rendo conto di come sia realmente diventato ormai, cosa che lui sapeva già da prima, cosa a cui lui aveva già prestato attenzione e preoccupazione, per questo ha chiesto aiuto, come i veri saggi. Io non posso negargli ciò che mi chiede ora. Sono sempre più consapevole che devo fare uno sforzo, una rinuncia alla mia attuale integrità.

"Prego Severus, entra pure" mi risponde con un sorriso mal celato di comprensione. "Sono venuto …" inizio il discorso, ma rimango subito senza sapere che dire … poi man mano riprendo "sono venuto per farle sapere, preside, che acconsento a seguire il suo piano …"

Lui ride, quasi, mentre risponde "Ma me lo avevi già assicurato prima Severus …"

Pare quasi che gli sia facile condannarsi a morte. Più facile di quanto sia per me ucciderlo. "Volevo solo comunicarle, preside, che ora ne capisco il motivo … ne sono più convinto"

Lui mi fa un semplice cenno con la testa per poi asserire "Mi fido completamente di te, Severus"

E restiamo entrambi in silenzio.


	31. Chapter 31

**Non avresti dovuto tradirlo: Bellatrix**

Il pensiero di andare in missione con Alecto Carrow è rivoltante, abbacinante.

Io … insieme a quella …

È brutta. Sgraziata, sgrammaticata. Orrenda.

Incapace.

Mi domando perché il mio Signore non si fidi più di me, prima la missione al ministero destinata a Lucius, ora, la persecuzione dei traditori, in comune con la Carrow.

Da quando … in privato siamo così intimi … davanti agli altri, mi tratta con sufficienza, distacco, mi umilia, mi rivolge a stento la parola.

Non si confida più.

Mi fa soffrire da morire e non ne capisco il motivo.

"Bellatrix, mi stai ascoltando?" mi dice Alecto attirando vagamente la mia attenzione.

La guardo, di certo con sdegno, sento nascermi una smorfia sulle labbra mentre mi volto verso di lei "Mmhh …" rispondo schifata dall'accozzaglia di vestiti con i quali va in missione, e dalla sua faccia disgustosa.

"Come pensi di fare per sorprendere Karkaroff? Non crederai sia così facile." mi dice impegnata e pensierosa, come se l'affrontare quel vigliacco traditore fosse davvero un problema per me.

"Ormai ci siamo, tu lascia fare a me, non ho bisogno dei tuoi sforzi, mi viene istintivo eliminare i traditori." rispondo con un lieve cenno del capo, uno sguardo tagliente nella sua direzione. Sa bene quanto la consideri una traditrice come gli altri, come mi trattenga dal torturarla solo perché l'Oscuro Signore l'ha perdonata insieme a molti altri.

E mi sgriderebbe.

Io non condivido … avrei dovuto restare solo io per lui. O coloro che sono stati ad Azkaban. Gli altri sono vigliacchi traditori.

Solo io, soli io e lui.

Questo penso, mentre entro nella notte, silenziosa, nella tana di quel topo di fogna di Karkaroff: si nasconde come un codardo.

Come la maggior parte di coloro che dovevano essere fedeli al mio Signore.

Solo io lo amo …

Doveva volere solo me al suo fianco, più vicina di tutti.

Soli io e lui …

Mi fa arrabbiare.

"Il Signore Oscuro ha detto che ce ne dobbiamo occupare entrambe!" si fa sentire la Carrow che subito si apposta dietro di me.

Quando sento pronunciare "Signore Oscuro" così, all'improvviso, ad alta voce, il mio cuore inizia a scaricare energia in circolo vorticosamente …

Forse perché non dovevo pensare di amarlo, forse perché mi emoziono sempre quando lo sento nominare, forse per non so quale motivo, fatto è che mi esce una scarica infuocata dalla bacchetta che tengo in pugno, pronta ad agire.

Ora la missione non è più tanto segreta, dato il tonfo sul pavimento che rimbomba in tutta la casa. Mi succede sempre, sono troppo emotiva.

E i nervi mi saltano immediatamente, soprattutto da quando sono uscita da Azkaban.

"E questi sarebbero i nervi saldi della famosa Bellatrix Lestrange? Hai avuto paura di entrare? Di dare il via alla missione? Ecco perché il Signore Oscuro non si fida più di te! Ce lo domandavamo in molti sai? Tutto chiaro ora." mi sibila la Carrow alle spalle, mettendosi poi di fianco a me.

La fulmino con lo sguardo, ma lei insiste "Ammetterai che ultimamente non ti degna più di molta considerazione, ma se combini errori simili, ci credo, fa bene"

"Io … noi … lui …" balbetto incoerentemente …

Ma non posso certo dirle che mi sono emozionata solo perché l'ho sentito nominare.

Non posso certo dirle che soffro da morire perché lui, è vero, non mi degna più di uno sguardo, o una parola, quando siamo in pubblico.

Ma fa l'amore con me così spesso la notte …

E che, per questo suo strano comportamento, io stessa, sono più confusa che mai.

Faccio un sospiro, cerco l'aria fresca e buia della notte che mi dia refrigerio, poi tento di concentrarmi sulla missione.

Zittisco la Carrow e libero i miei sensi nella casa. Tento di percepire le presenze attorno a me. Sono le prime cose che si imparano delle arti oscure: liberare i sensi, le percezioni, spiare e ricercare le menti altrui, le presenze di energia esterna.

Sento la Carrow, qualche animale selvatico, poi lui, Karkaroff …

"Andiamo la secondo piano." dico ad Alecto.

"Sì" mi risponde "vado avanti io, che sono più pronta e abile."

Sorrido nel buio, puntando il mio sguardo, fra i capelli, dritto contro il suo. "Certo" rispondo subito.

E lei si avvia.

"Idiota." mi dico. "Ma come fa ad essere tanto stupida?"

Percorro l'entrata, al piano terra, fino alla cucina. Quando apro la porta, Karkaroff sta tentando di uscire dalla quella sul retro.

Lo immobilizzo.

Trema.

Gli sorrido "Ciao topolino, ti cercavo." dico, avanzando piano.

Trema ancora.

"Sapevi che ti avrei trovato, te lo aspettavi no?" aggiungo, sempre avvicinandomi lentamente. Do fuoco con la bacchetta alla piccola tovaglia, poco dietro di noi. Ho bisogno di un po' di luce.

"Non farlo. Non torturarmi, non farmi soffrire." mi dice lui, battendo i denti.

"No, ti devo solo uccidere, non preoccuparti" rispondo, poi aggiungo "sai quanti di noi hai mandato ad Azkaban?"

"Mi sono pentito, vi prego, ti prego …" dice, quasi piangendo mentre mi implora.

"Davvero …? Poverino …" gli faccio il verso.

Gli sono praticamente attaccata, lui fermo immobile al muro. Abbasso la bacchetta.

Karkaroff ha un leggero moto di speranza a quel mio gesto.

Ma subito torna più terrorizzato di prima, non appena guarda il mio sorriso.

Gli prendo i capelli, con le dita, con le unghie. Gli assesto una ginocchiata potente sui coglioni che possiede fisicamente, ma non moralmente. Nel chinarsi per il dolore, si strappa i capelli.

Mi restano in mano, e do loro fuoco: è un trucchetto che mi riesce benissimo, anche senza la bacchetta.

"Vuoi che ti bruci vivo? Guarda come si illuminano i tuoi capelli …" dico divertita.

Lui inizia a piangere … uno spettacolo meraviglioso: un traditore che piange, soffre, prova dolore. Neanche la metà di quello provato da colui che è stato tradito … il mio Signore.

Lo lascio fare, ma mi annoia in pochissimo tempo.

"Implora sordido essere." aggiungo quindi.

E lui lo fa.

Nel frattempo giunge la Carrow alla porta, ma non ho più molto tempo per i giochini, la mia futura vittima sta arrivando all'apice del terrore, e dell'energia. Entro poco, la rassegnazione tenderà a sopraggiungere, e a me non servirà più a molto.

"Va via sciocca inutile mangiamorte." grido alla Carrow e, senza neanche voltarmi, la allontano con una scarica di corrente dalla bacchetta.

Principiante, con poteri infimi e abilità più che mai scarse. Niente a che vedere con me, sono pur sempre la migliore mangiamorte, la strega più oscura.

"Torniamo a noi topo" dico rivolgendomi di nuovo a Karkaroff, non sorrido più tanto, stavolta. Aumento la fiamma che illumina la stanza.

Prendo il pugnale che porto sempre con me. Nella veste da mangiamorte, vicino alla bacchetta. Un regalo di Rod, non me ne separo mai.

"Sai perché porto sempre con me il pugnale, topo?" domando dolce a Karkaroff. Ma lui non mi risponde, è annichilito dal terrore. "Perché, come i gatti, con le mie vittime ci gioco. Questo è il mio artiglio … più o meno …" lui alza per l'ultima volta lo sguardo verso di me.

"Ma tu lo sai … sai come sono fatta, sai che per la magia oscura occorre sangue, energia."

Gli taglio lentamente la pelle del collo, con la mia magia assorbo tutta la sua energia vitale che sgorga insieme al sangue, lentamente, ma inesorabilmente.

Poi, pochi secondi prima di assestare il colpo netto, che lo uccide e mi dona tutta l'energia di un intero corpo, gli sussurro esaltata "Non avresti dovuto tradirlo … lui … il mio Signore."

Io lo amo … penso, mentre Kerkaroff si accascia al suolo.

Quando esco dalla casa, la Carrow mi attende fuori, trema leggermente, ma non perde la sua proverbiale stupidità "Sei sicura di non aver fatto errori? Lui, sai, non voglio ci punisca." mi domanda incerta su come prendermi.

"Andiamo da … _lui … _ora, la vendetta è stata perfetta." sibilo sognante, adorante.

Poi mi volto per l'ultima volta verso la casa desolata e buia. "Morsmordre" grido, puntando in alto la bacchetta. Dopo tutta quell'energia assorbita, l'incantesimo è talmente potente che il cielo diventa tutto verde smeraldo, sopra di noi. Il marchio splende, sulla vola celeste, più di tutte le stelle.

Socchiudo le labbra … simulo un bacio, lento, appassionato, impuro. Verso il cielo, verso il marchio, verso lui …


	32. Chapter 32

"Questo era un bacio, mio Signore?": Bellatrix

Questa notte fa talmente caldo che non riesco proprio a dormire.

Evidentemente, non sono più abituata a questo clima: ad Azkaban c'era freddo anche durante le notti d'estate.

Oppure, è per la troppa eccitazione che non riesco a chiudere occhio, per quel che ho fatto a Karkaroff, a tutta l'energia che ho ottenuto dalla sua morte. Mi scorre nel sangue, nelle connessioni cerebrali, nello stomaco e nei muscoli, e non posso stare ferma.

I capelli, comunque, mi si attorcigliano appiccicosi al collo, sulle spalle, per via del sudore … ma non amo raccoglierli, per cui li lascio lì, come vogliono stare.

Scendo a prendere un bicchier d'acqua, a godermi il fresco della notte, sulla terrazza, a sentire il profumo delle piante, degli alberi e della terra. È terribilmente bello per me, dopo che per anni ho avuto la nausea di sentire solo odore di mare, di acqua e di salsedine.

All'aria tiepida si sta meglio, sospiro, scuoto i capelli che si liberano al vento leggero della notte. Sorseggio la mia acqua e penso … penso che mi manca il mio Signore. È da tanto che non si fa vedere da me. Ammiro il mio marchio nero sul braccio, di un nero sempre più intenso … e sorrido.

Bevo ancora, poi, lentamente, sento un fruscio di vento, davanti a me, e poi più vicino, davanti agli occhi.

Lui.

"Cosa volevi Bella?" mi domanda immediatamente.

Come uno spirito, anzi, un demone che sa sempre tutto di me, che sta sempre nella mia mente, sa quel che penso e desidero.

In quel momento sapeva che lo cercavo, che lo volevo, senza che io pronunciassi nemmeno una parola, o che facessi solo un segno, o che sfiorassi appena il marchio nero.

"Solo vedervi mio Signore, adorarvi mio Signore …" rispondo, senza pensare. So già che è sempre lui, solo lui che può volere qualcosa da me, è lui l'unico che può chiedere.

Mi sorride compiaciuto della mia risposta "Bene, voglio che tu faccia una cosa per me, dunque."

Lo sapevo … Come lo conosco bene …

Ma come desideravo, d'altra parte, che domandasse qualcosa di me, anche solo mi chiedesse come è andata la missione. Che si interessasse a me, solo un po'.

"Ditemi." rispondo subito.

"Devi dirmi cos' è la bacchetta di Sambuco, perché è tanto famosa, da dove viene questa diceria." dice, distogliendo per un secondo lo sguardo dai miei occhi.

"Non è esattamente una diceria, mio Signore, è una leggenda magica. Abbastanza famosa anche." faccio una piccola pausa altezzosa, ma non di proposito, mi viene naturale, poi aggiungo "È una bacchetta molto potente, invincibile a quanto pare, ma non saprei dire altro."

Finito di parlare mi pento subito … mi mordo le labbra. Perché ho detto che è una leggenda famosa? Maledetta me, se per me è famosa perché sono cresciuta fra i maghi, non è detto che lo sia per lui che … non è cresciuto fra i maghi.

L' ho umiliato senza nemmeno accorgermene, perché sono abituata ad umiliare i …

Non riesco nemmeno a dirlo.

Mi odio.

Cala un silenzio particolare tra noi. Ammirazione, attrazione, odio, invidia … dai suoi occhi, mi giungono emozioni ad ondate indistinte.

Poi mi dice, senza adirarsi "Cerca delle informazioni anche tu, il più presto che puoi."

"Va bene mio Signore … come volete." rimango incerta su come continuare, ma lui mi precede "Com'è andata l'eliminazione dei traditori?"

"Egregiamente" gli rispondo esultante ed entusiasta "l'ho ucciso e mi sono impossessata della sua energia magica, mi tornerà certamente utile. Esattamente come mi avete insegnato e detto voi."

Qualcosa da dentro di me, mi scalda il cuore, mi stringe lo stomaco, mi rende agitata. Mi ha chiesto quello che desideravo mi chiedesse. Amo quando si interessa a me, e amo anche quando lo posso rendere orgoglioso di me, come in questo caso.

Lui infatti mi dice solamente "Brava" e mi guarda, mi guarda insistentemente la vestaglia nera, leggera e leggermente trasparente che fluttua per la brezza. Che mi accarezza il corpo in continuazione. Resta così fermo, palesemente a guardarmi, che non posso fare a meno di avvicinarmi a lui. Piano. Non si muove, mi illude. Io gli guardo insistentemente una sola cosa: le labbra. Più mi avvicino più piego la testa verso di esse. Neanche fossi ipnotizzata da quelle labbra.

Il mio respiro si fa lento, ritmato, emozionato. Lui non si muove ancora.

Mi guarda.

Completamente impenetrabili i suoi pensieri per me.

Ma quel suo attendere mi dice che posso farlo.

Mi avvicino per baciarlo sul serio, davvero, lo sa, lo capisce.

Eppure nulla, attende.

Ad un istante di lontananza dalle sue labbra, invece del tocco perfetto che mi aspettavo, un gran dolore sulla guancia, sulle labbra soprattutto.

Non mi aspettavo minimamente che mi avrebbe colpita, non con così tanta forza, non con così tanto calcolo. Mi appoggio alla balausta della terrazza, appena, più per la sorpresa che per non cadere a causa di quello schiaffo.

Il vento si alza palesemente fra di noi. Una folata di aria fresca mi scompiglia di più i capelli e mi fa bruciare le labbra.

Sangue. Sento la ferita sulla pelle grazie al vento che ci scorre sopra, poi il sapore del ferro vicino alla lingua.

Non appena lui se ne accorge, il suo sguardo, da duro e furioso che era, diventa più rosso. Come se un incendio fosse divampato improvvisamente in quegli occhi

Lo guardo. Non voglio che si arrabbi, ho paura che mi punisca davvero.

È l'unico di cui ho davvero tanta paura, quando si arrabbia.

Ma c' è qualcosa in quello sguardo che mi dice che non lo farà.

Ugualmente non mi muovo, non oso più fare un solo movimento, nemmeno impercettibile, verso di lui.

Solo, scosto alcuni fili di capelli che mi erano finiti davanti agli occhi, che mi impedivano di vederlo come avrei desiderato.

In quel momento è lui che si avvicina a me, sembra vedere solo quella piccola stilla di sangue che mi esce dalle labbra.

Ha assestato lo schiaffo su di esse, non sulla guancia, perché non desiderava che provassero a baciarlo … le mie labbra.

Ma poi è lui che si china su di me e crudelmente le sfiora, afferrandole poi in una stretta forte, inesorabile. Morde e lecca il mio sangue … che ormai non c' è quasi più, tanto lui ne è vorace. Ma le labbra sì … le mie cercano le sue e le sue cercano il sangue puro, il mio. E così per poco, troppo poco, entrambi restiamo con gli occhi socchiusi, dal desiderio, dal trasporto, ma non chiusi. Mai chiusi. Lui mai.

Quando si allontana mi guarda contrariato, distante. Ma non mi lascia sola, non va via come sempre.

Io ricambio quello sguardo, ancora vicinissima a lui e, senza quasi accorgermene, gli domando, adorante più che mai "Questo era un bacio, mio Signore?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Sapevo le sarebbe piaciuto: Lord Voldemort**

"Un bacio" sussurro, sibilo, sorrido, accennando una risata freddissimamente tagliente verso il suo sguardo trepidante.

La guardo, dall'alto in basso, mi viene facile fare così, con tutti. Coloro che mi stanno attorno, infatti, sono più bassi di me.

A lei piace che io la guardi dall'alto in basso.

Lei adora le cose che piacciono a me.

"Un bacio" mi ripeto, soltanto nella mente questa volta. Io volevo solo assaggiarle le labbra color del sangue, che mi offrivano sangue magico.

"Nessun bacio" sospiro nella mia mente, non provo nulla.

La continuo ad osservare, e lei mi guarda sempre. Ha qualcosa che le fa brillare gli occhi scuri. Quel qualcosa mi piace, qualcosa che nasce ed esiste solo quando guarda me.

Me e nessun altro.

Mi avvicino, sento il suo respiro. Un respiro emozionato, travolto dalla mia presenza troppo vicina per lasciarla indifferente.

Nessuno riesce a farmi sentire grande quanto lei, questo devo ammetterlo.

Le scosto i capelli dagli occhi, dopo che il suo stesso gesto non è servito a farli stare in ordine, si muovono troppo, al vento.

Poi li afferro più forte, alcune ciocche, solo alcune.

Non pare risentire di nessun dolore, incredibilmente, le piace anche questo.

Li tiro fortemente dunque, quei capelli nerissimi, per farle alzare lo sguardo dritto nel mio, senza emozione, senza nulla.

Niente da fare, continua ad adorarmi anche di più.

Più stringo, più si abbandona a me.

Ha bisogno di sentire forza per lasciarsi andare. La mia forza.

Per socchiudere gli occhi rapita, per muovere le labbra desiderosa di respirare.

Respirare me.

Per Bellatrix sono più vitale io dell'aria.

Sorrido. Anzi, ghigno.

Quanto le piace essere totalmente in balia del suo Signore, le si vedono i capezzoli dritti fra i pizzi della vestaglia.

"Un bacio?" le chiedo, scegliendo il momento in cui so che, ormai, non capisce più nulla, dal piacere e dalla voglia.

Mi sorprende il fatto che … sessualmente, io la conosca ormai così bene, nonostante non la possegga poi molto frequentemente. Ne deduco che mi colpisce, in un qualche modo.

In quel momento, apre di più gli occhi, come se volesse sfuggire al mio controllo, e questo, invece, non mi piace.

"Sì Signore, volevo chiedervi … era un bacio?" mi dice, ribadisce quella domanda, introduce di nuovo un concetto inammissibile.

Impensabile, inesistente. Disubbidisce. Questo mi piace ancora meno.

Non le rispondo nemmeno, mentre si alza un vento forte ed insistente nella notte, forse provocato proprio dalla mia furia.

Le lascio i capelli, per afferrarle invece la vita.

Fortemente e prepotentemente.

Le piace, si abbandona sempre di più. A me. Il suo corpo parla meglio di lei stessa.

È un groviglio di passione, abbandono, esaltazione e sottomissione. Sospiri lunghi e profondi, guance lievemente arrossate, muscoli eccitati, pieni di sensazioni percepibili nell'aria, poi quello sguardo talmente perso, da farmi sentire onnipotente.

Basta un attimo per materializzarci nella sua camera.

Mi guarda, sbattendo attenta le ciglia lunghe, attende ancora una risposta.

Crede forse di potersi non concedere prima di averla ricevuta. Come se io la lasciassi decidere cosa fare di se stessa.

Ha sempre avuto un carattere indomabile e spigoloso. Per tutti, tranne che per me.

La lascio illudere. Ancora alcuni istanti.

Per portarla al massimo della voglia, sul baratro dell'inferno.

"Un bacio?" dico infine, mentre le strappo lentamente i vestiti.

Letteralmente glieli strappo, mi piace sentire il rumore lacerante. Mi piace vedere come gode a sentire il rumore lacerante che le libera la pelle, l'anima, il corpo e i desideri.

So che la sua anima è marchiata di me, un marchio di fuoco infernale.

E mi piace vedere quanto gode a sentirsi spogliare in quel modo distruttivo.

So che sarà costretta, l'indomani, ad indossare altro, sperando ardentemente di vederselo poi strappare di nuovo.

"Nessun bacio Bella, mai." le rispondo guardandola di nuovo, dall'alto in basso, mentre la spingo sul letto.

Tanto che le sue labbra fanno un paio di tentativi per avvicinarsi alle mie, ma restiamo troppo distanti. Io troppo in alto rispetto a lei, troppo padrone, lei troppo in balia, sottomessa a me. Anche lì sul letto. Come ovunque.

Non la spaventa davvero niente. Le piace tutto quello che voglio,

"Ti mostro cosa desideri davvero molto, anche più di un bacio? Io so come sei fatta, ti conosco ormai, piccola sgualdrina." le dico. Lei mi guarda estasiata da queste parole quasi complici. Mi stupisco anch'io: dovevo ordinarglielo, non domandarglielo.

Ma mi andava di sentirmi dire "Sì" in quel modo adorante.

E, non appena mi risponde, con voce languida e maliziosa, con lo sguardo invitante e adorante, cosa che mi fa comprendere che ha capito tutto, le faccio provare un altro modo di essere posseduta da me. Un modo perfetto per sottomettere anche una strega come lei.

Soprattutto, una strega come lei.

Cosa che posso fare solo io.

"L'avevi mai fatto in questo modo?" le domando alla fine, prima di andarmene via.

Non so perché mi interessi saperlo.

Curiosità.

Lei sorride, è sempre stupidamente emozionata quando viene ... Assurda questa emozione, non la sopporto. Non la capisco.

Ma poi risponde semplicemente "No, mio Signore, mai." distraendomi dai miei momentanei pensieri.

"Bene … solo a me concederai di farlo così. Ricordalo." le ordino, ancora guardandola dall'alto in basso. Lei subito sorride, mi adora, mi risponde "Certo … mio Signore. Io vi adoro."

Sapevo le sarebbe piaciuto … non sbaglio mai.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sostanza e apparenza: Narcissa**

Per la prima volta da quando Lucius ha deciso di comprarli, mi sono occupata io di sistemare il cibo per i pavoni nel parco.

In un primo momento, li consideravo poco più che oggetti di bellezza, qualcosa che rendeva più bella ed eccentrica la nostra grande casa. Stavano d'incanto nel nostro grande e tranquillo giardino, vagavano in coppia per tutto il parco e tutti gli ospiti di casa li ammiravano. Ora, non so per quale ragione specifica, guardarli e occuparmi ogni tanto di loro, mi dà un senso di tranquillità e speranza.

Anche se, incessantemente, quelle due creature quasi ignare, mi riportano alla mente i miei famigliari e i tempi, ormai lontani, in cui eravamo insieme, tranquilli e felici.

Draco mi ha scritto finalmente, la lettera è arrivata stamattina, anche se non era molto lunga, ho potuto notare che, ancora una volta, cerca di mostrarsi forte ai miei occhi, cerca di sentirsi all'altezza di prendere il posto del padre. Questo mi inquieta ancora di più, perché non si fa più aiutare né proteggere, vuole dimostrare a se stesso e a tutti gli altri di essere all'altezza delle aspettative. So di non essere stata brava, invece, nel renderlo indipendente. So che ancora non ha le capacità di fare quello che vorrebbe, lo conosco: è mio figlio.

È un ragazzo fragile, in fondo, che tenta di fare il forte, affrontando, allo sbaraglio, una situazione più grande di lui.

Avrei dovuto preaprarlo alle avversità. Invece l'ho viziato e basta, forse perché così hanno fatto i miei genitori con me e le mie sorelle, e io ho visto solo quello.

Sia io che Lucius, pretendevamo da lui apparenza e non sostanza.

Ora me ne pento amaramente.

Mai più di ora, mi sono resa conto del grande errore che abbiamo fatto con Draco. E non solo … lo abbiamo anche messo in pericolo.

La colpa di questa situazione è solo nostra, mia e di Lucius.

E colui che rischia la vita, è il mio Draco.

Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più della sola apparenza, dei soldi, dei dolci e del grandissimo affetto che mai gli ho fatto mancare. Dovevo dargli di più, insegnargli di più.

Ciò che mi ha fatto più male, che ha rimarcato di più quanto io sia stata poco incisiva, forse per il troppo benessere e il troppo amore, è che, insieme alla lettera che ha inviato a me, ne ha inviata una anche a mia sorella. Si fida di lei, cerca una guida.

Non è invidia quella che provo, è solo rabbia nei miei stessi confronti, perché non ho saputo dargli più di quel che gli ho dato. Non bastava e non è bastato.

A mio figlio, la mia ragione di vita, la più grande e più forte.

Ho ancora quella lettera nella tasca della veste. Non riesco a consegnarla a mia sorella. Non faccio che domandarmi perché, cosa ci sarà scritto e cosa ha fatto lei, per Draco, che io non sono stata capace di fare.

Credo che questo presentarmi un conto così amaro, per la mia educazione, per le mie mancanze, sia la prova più dura e spiacevole da vivere, per una madre.

Sospirando, prendo il sentiero che mi riporta alla villa, dopo aver passato una relativamente piacevole mattinata all'aria aperta, nel giardino. Fa ancora molto caldo fuori, soprattutto nelle ore centrali della giornata. Sono intenzionata a consegnare la lettera a mia sorella, seppur con sforzo, per poi dare ordini agli elfi per il pranzo.

La mia vita procede all'incirca come sempre, fermo restando che sono sola senza Lucius, e mi preoccupo sempre più per Draco, nonostante la discreta presenza di Severus accanto a lui. Spero solo in Severus, mi fido solo di Severus. Emana un potere strano, benefico, nonostante il suo aspetto e il suo fare freddo e distaccato, certe volte persino odioso e altezzoso.

Ma ora devo essere forte anch'io.

Appena rientrata in casa, mi reco nella sala, speravo di incontrare Bella da sola.

Invece lui è lì.

Con lei.

Sembrano loro i padroni, di casa … come lo saranno presto di tutto il mondo magico, e delle nostre vite. È un pensiero che non sopporto. Quando un tempo invece mi rallegrava.

Mi mette angoscia, paura, terrore e totale incertezza per il futuro.

Un futuro in totale balia dell'umore instabile di quell'uomo … malato.

Li odio. Per un attimo.

Poi penso "Non puoi odiare lei Cissy, è tua sorella. Vi volete bene."

Ma quando mi avvicino ancora di più a loro, e la guardo … non so che altro provare per lei, se non un insieme di sentimenti contrastanti e forti, di affetto e rabbia insieme.

Li guardo dall'alto, io in piedi, quasi davanti a loro. L'Oscuro Signore è seduto sul grande divano, sfoglia attento un libro. Con i raggi del sole mattutini, sembra ancora più pallido, con le occhiaie profonde quanto abissi, le dita simili a quelle di un fantasma, che sfogliano lentamente e delicatamente le pagine del libro, sempre pronte, quelle dita, ad avvolgere la bacchetta, rapirti e seppellirti nella sua improvvisa, forte rabbia assassina. La sua è un'energia magica violenta e repentina, inesorabile.

Sembra sempre freddo ed impassibile.

Personalmente, non penso affatto che lo sia.

Poi lei … Bella. Colei che dovrebbe essere la degna rappresentante delle antiche casate purosangue dei Black e dei Lestrange … io non vedo molto di nobile in lei. Semplicemente è una strega, potente, forte, spietata, ma soprattutto oscura. Quasi quanto lui.

Una strega, solo questo. Piena di magia.

Con un'aurea nera e misteriosa che la circonda tutta, dagli occhi, ai capelli, ai vestiti, fino nell'anima.

Percepisco quanto è aumentata quest'aura, dal momento in cui si è unita a lui. Intendo … unita a lui fisicamente.

Se ne sta seduta a terra, anche lei con alcuni libri sparsi intorno, vicinissima al suo Signore, di una vicinanza del tutto innaturale per una semplice Mangiamorte e il suo padrone. Troppo complice quella vicinanza, troppo intima. Possibile che lui non si accorga di cosa appare all'esterno?

Possibile che non gli importi di mostrare una chiara unione?

"In effetti" mi dico "non è una persona prevedibile, è da sempre tutto e il contrario di tutto. Per questo lo temiamo tanto."

Trovo la forza di interromperli, di avvicinarmi a quell'essere spaventoso che ormai fatico anche a chiamare "Oscuro Signore" solo nel momento in cui, Bella, improvvisamente, alza il suo sguardo, innamorato, verso di lui.

Vedo come rimane assorto, attento, non si accorge di nulla e lei lo ammira in silenzio, anche solo per pochi attimi. Quasi sorridendogli.

Li interrompo per consegnarle la lettera, ma non solo.

Provo molto fastidio nel vederli lì, come se fosse casa loro.

Mi ha tolto tutto, il Signore Oscuro, la mia casa, mio marito, si è preso mio figlio, la mia tranquillità …

"Scusate, mio Signore" dico gentilmente, ma falsamente "potrei parlare un momento con mia sorella? Devo consegnarle una cosa."

Lui annuisce con un semplice cenno del capo, senza nemmeno guardarmi, ancora una volta. Bella invece mi guarda eccome, con fare letteralmente furioso: l'ho separata, seppur per poco, dal suo adorato.

Ironia del caso, lui aggiunge, fra questi sguardi eloquenti "Solo pochi minuti, ho bisogno di lei qui." e sorride.

Non capisco se legga nella mente tutto ciò che le persone pensano e vogliono attorno a lui, e ci prenda tutti in giro, oppure si tratta di coincidenze, casi fortuiti.

Spero comunque di essere sufficientemente brava in occlumanzia, da non fargli capire quel che penso veramente di lui. Ma forse, la mia salvezza più grande, sta nella scarsa considerazione che ha di me.

"Allora?" mi chiede Bella impaziente.

"Allora, gradirei che girassi per la villa vestita, non è casa tua, non puoi fare ciò che vuoi." le dico, riferendomi alla sua sottoveste di seta nera, sensuale, morbida, che lascia scoperte le spalle, sulle quali si appoggiano sinuosi i capelli, che tanto ho fatto per far tornare come un tempo, ma che sono rimasti selvatici tanto quanto lei.

"Ho capito che devi invogliare … lui … ma non hai il minimo ritegno!" aggiungo.

Quando mia sorella resta a guardarmi senza parole, arrossendo vistosamente, non so davvero come reagire.

Mi spiazza con tutto questo amore che sente palesemente. Quando si accenna al rapporto che ha con lui, si trasforma, dimostra tutta la sua fragilità, quella che mai e poi mai ha mostrato in una vita intera. E ancora una volta non riesco più ad odiarla. Ogni cattivo sentimento che tento di avere, per distaccarmi da lei, scompare, o quasi, quando parliamo sinceramente insieme.

Lei accenna un sì, ma so che farà sempre di testa sua, perché è solo una grande egoista con tutti coloro che le vogliono bene … egoista, come me del resto. Siamo sorelle.

Le porgo la lettera "Questa è da parte di Draco, è per te."

"Per me?" mi domanda aprendomela davanti. Credo sia un gesto per farmi stare tranquilla, sa quanto sia in pena e, a modo tutto suo, vuole aiutarmi.

Poi accenna "Ah, sì, si tratta delle lezioni di occlumanzia, mi chiede delle cose … lo sto aiutando, lo sai …" mi guarda con uno sguardo penetrante, sicuro, poi aggiunge "Scusa, ora devo andare … non ti preoccupare per Draco, è tutto a posto" e si allontana, abbozzando un sorriso beato e contento.

Sospiro tristemente; lei è felice, ha tutto, o quasi, quel che ha sempre desiderato. E se lo merita anche, dopo tutti quegli anni rinchiusa ad Azkaban. In fondo al mio cuore, non le porto rancore come ne porto al Signore Oscuro, che mi sta deliberatamente rovinando la vita.

Ma non posso farci nulla, non posso condividere questa felicità con lei. Sto attraversando il periodo più brutto della mia vita e non desidero altro che uscirne. Per Draco, per Lucius, per me stessa.

Ma ancora, davvero, non so come fare.


	35. Chapter 35

**Il principe mezzosangue: Severus**

Non mi era mai capitato di passare una serata come fanno i veri purosangue. Credo fosse una delle cose che più desideravo da bambino e poi da ragazzino. Desideravo una famiglia normale, una vita normale e poi anche qualche accortezza in più, qualcosa che mi facesse sentire davvero un mago. Uno di quelli più conosciuti, un mago ereditario, con poteri e tradizioni magiche che si perdono nel tempo dei tempi. Lo desideravo e lo sognavo spesso, con una forte immaginazione, precisa e dettagliata.

Deve essere stato per questa aspirazione in più, che mi sono dato il soprannome di principe mezzosangue. Almeno così mi pare di ricordare. "Io sono il principe mezzosangue" pensavo allora, quando avevo bisogno di farmi forza.

Ora molto è cambiato, ma certe cose, restano stampate nel cuore.

Sono qui, ad una cena nella bellissima villa dei Malfoy, per una sorta di missione comunque, Silente, ultimamente, non mi fa mai fare nulla se non con un doppio scopo. Lui stesso sta agendo così, pian piano il cerchio si sta stringendo, ogni cosa si dovrà compiere. Ancora poco e toccherà a me chiudere i conti. Ma non voglio pensarci ora.

Ora, mi godo, almeno ci provo, la serata da purosangue. Sono in una stanza enorme, seduto ad un tavolo enorme, con pochi commensali attorno. Tutto è quasi come nei miei sogni di bambino: i candelabri posati al centro e ai lati della tavola, una tovaglia bianchissima di tessuto finemente ricamato, posate d'argento lavorate sicuramente da gnomi bravissimi e bicchieri di cristallo splendente, che riflettono la luce delle candele in ogni dove.

Alle finestre le tende sono candide e fluttuano al vento, lasciando entrare il fresco della sera. La brezza leggera però, fa muovere leggermente le fiammelle delle candele, tingendo il tutto di una strana e macabra atmosfera.

Il cibo è ottimo, anche più buono di quello di Hogwarts. Le ricette sono elaborate e piene di erbe e sapori naturali, fortemente impregnate di magia. Riconosco molti accostamenti e abbinamenti particolari, di certo voluti. Registro nella mia mente che, probabilmente, il Signore Oscuro cerca di mantenersi in forze magiche e fisiche anche attraverso questi espedienti. Devo comunicarlo a Silente, il cui fisico purtroppo è in veloce decadimento. Gli unici a gradire questo cibo prelibato però, pariamo essere io e il Signore Oscuro appunto. Anche se, né io, né tanto meno lui, siamo mai stati tipi di grande appetito.

Yaxley, l'unico altro invitato oltre a me questa sera, nei suoi abiti eleganti e coi suoi modi spigolosi, persino più dei miei, non fa che parlare dei suoi successi al Ministero. Annoiando praticamente tutti.

Ma è nei piani sentire come procede il suo lavoro, e nessuno pare interessato ad interromperlo. Già nessuno, nemmeno Bellatrix che, oltre ad avere da sempre una spiccata parlantina,, ultimamente, dopo Azkaban probabilmente, ha perso anche quel poco di modi raffinati che la caratterizzavano prima della prigionia.

Bellatrix è la più strana di tutti oggi: nonostante sia seduta al fianco del suo adorato e venerato Signore, tace rabbuiata e contrariata. Con sguardo e atteggiamento imbronciato, si limita a mangiucchiare nervosamente e frettolosamente quello che ha nel piatto.

L'Oscuro Signore tace impassibile ed insondabile, purtroppo per me; e finge di interessarsi e recepire ciò che sta comunicando Yaxley.

Non si guardano. Sorrido fra me e me dell'orrore di questa affermazione, ma nulla mi vieta di pensare stupidamente "litigi tra innamorati?"

Colei che realmente mi interessa, comunque, è Narcissa. Pur mantenendo, per quanto le riesca, il suo portamento orgoglioso e nobile, la vedo sempre più nervosa e preoccupata. Silente mi ha mandato qui per sondare novità provenienti dall'Oscuro Signore, nuovi piani o idee, ma quello che voglio fare più di tutto io, è tentare di rassicurarla su Draco. Ora che so il mio compito, so anche di poterlo fare.

Devo … non sopporto più di vederla così. Io non posso capire, non ho figli, ma la sua figura, sempre più pallida ed emaciata, parla per lei.

Lascio passare il tempo, quello stupido di Yaxley basta da solo per mantenere viva una conversazione altrimenti inesistente. Intanto penso a come poter dire tutto a Narcissa, senza però scoprirmi molto.

"Narcissa" dico chiaramente rivolto a lei al termine della cena, quando tutti ci siamo già accomiatati e abbiamo salutato l'Oscuro Signore.

Lei si volta di scatto, fremente, spalancando gli occhi pieni di domande. "Devo parlarti un istante."

"Certo Severus, accomodati nell'altra sala ti prego, saremo più tranquilli. Saremo soli." noto che è sollevata ogni volta che si allontana dal Signore Oscuro … deve essere davvero una tortura per lei averlo in casa così spesso.

"Davvero una splendida cena signora Malfoy, complimenti …" inizio a dire, con una punta di malcelata cattiveria.

"Ti prego, non usare convenevoli, non prendermi in giro anche tu Severus, mi sei rimasto solo tu …" questa frase mi colpisce, lei si morde le labbra. Si accorge del mio sguardo sorpreso e indagatore. "Ti prego di scusarmi" dice "se sono sincera, forse sfacciata, ma non so più che fare, a chi rivolgermi, come farmi aiutare" fa una piccola pausa abbassando lentamente lo sguardo, poi aggiunge "non per me, davvero, ma per Draco."

Sospiro, è strano vedere Narcissa Malfoy così fragile, indifesa, priva del suo scudo di orgoglio, forza, eleganza. "Cerca di non preoccuparti più del dovuto, davvero. Abbiamo stretto un patto infrangibile, ricordi?" le dico con più dolcezza, anzi con meno sadismo che posso. Lei mi guarda speranzosa e chiede "Hai trovato un modo? Sai come aiutarlo? Il mio Draco?"

"Credo di poterti dire di sì … per questo ti ho voluto parlare. Ma ti devi fidare di me." dico solo questo, ripetendole praticamente le stesse parole che Silente dice a me ogni volta. Io stesso so di quanto poco conforto siano, ma non posso fare altro. E ora capisco anche le ragioni di Silente: nessuno può fare molto da solo, siamo tutti obbligati a fidarci l'uno dell'altro. Non proferisco parola con Narcissa di questi miei pensieri, ma lei è una donna. Fine, sensibile, intuitiva come tutte le donne … e capisce da sola "Va bene Severus, mi fido di te. Non ti chiedo nulla né di Lucius né degli altri prigionieri, solo … aiuta Draco."

Mi è difficile guardarla negli occhi e dire sì. Non sa chi sono, da che parte sto. Non sa quanto mi costi aiutare fare ciò che devo fare, uccidere un uomo, Silente … anche se per ordine di Silente stesso. Nessuno sa mai nulla di me, del vero me. Credo che il vero Severus Piton si potrebbe perdere nei meandri della mia stessa mente, troppi sentieri oscuri, troppi meandri inesplorati.

"Certo." dico infine alzando lo sguardo dritto verso il suo. Dritto nei suoi splendidi occhi blu, che a ben guardare non sono solo freddi, sono anche profondi.

"Farò il mio dovere fino in fondo." sospiro poi nel freddo della notte, mentre mi allontano, silenzioso, dalla casa. "Sono solo una pedina che si muove per salvare il mondo magico. E io che speravo di essere, il principe mezzosangue …"


	36. Chapter 36

**Una piacevolissima e sfrenatissima dipendenza: Bellatrix**

"Ma mio Signore, perché non ci posso andare?" grido appena uscita dalla sala utilizzata per le riunioni. Nemmeno si degna di rispondermi, di voltarsi verso di me per guardarmi. Così affretto il passo, quasi rincorrendolo e gli sfioro il braccio per fermare la sua avanzata incurante, totalmente incurante di me …

"Perché mio Signore, perché fate così?" gli chiedo "Perché non posso andarci anch'io?" insisto appoggiando appena la mano sul suo braccio.

Lui mi si allontana malamente, fulminandomi con lo sguardo. Non parla.

Capisco di avere esagerato, capisco la mia reazione poco delicata nei suoi confronti e me ne pento subito.

Ma … ma non capisco perché non mi ha fatto entrare a far parte del gruppo di Mangiamorte che si recherà ad Hogwarts per partecipare alla missione più importante degli ultimi tempi. Lo guardo anch'io senza dire una parola, cerco, aspetto una risposta.

Ma è impossibile mantenere alto lo sguardo davanti a lui, quando mi sfida apertamente, coi suoi occhi taglienti.

Prima che i miei mi si riempiano di lacrime che sento sgorgare fin dallo stomaco, chiedo ancora "Perché io no?" per poi distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, sentendo un velo impercettibile di bagnato sulle ciglia.

"Tu la devi smettere di discutere le mie scelte" mi dice scandendo fin troppo bene le parole. Trattengo il respiro, odio farlo arrabbiare e riesco sempre solo ad irritarlo ultimamente. Non avevo nessuna reale intenzione di discutere le sue scelta, soltanto volevo sapere perché non mi lascia andare ad Hogwarts, perché ha deciso di escludermi.

Per lui il dialogo non esiste più, nemmeno con me. Prima del disastro che è successo 16 anni fa, mi parlava, mi rendeva partecipe, mi spiegava, mi confidava anche qualcosa.

Ora no, non più. Ora sono solo io a parlare. Di me, di Azkaban, di coloro che ci circondano, di quanto lo adoro … ma lui mai. Lui mi ascolta in silenzio e, se gli chiedo spiegazioni, mi tratta così.

Solo pochi giorni fa, mi era piaciuto tanto stare con lui, era stato così bello, credevo quasi si fosse avvicinato a me, solo a me. Ora è cambiato di nuovo tutto diverso. Il suo umore è talmente mutevole che non è possibile nemmeno immaginare come reagirà. Sarà per via di Saturno, pianeta dominatore del suo segno …

Lo guardo mentre si allontana, pensando queste cose. E mi vaga nella testa solo l'immagine di Saturno, pianeta di morte e distruzione, il più instabile di tutti quelli esistenti. E mi sento quasi di sorridere, appoggiandomi ad una colonna di marmo freddo del grande corridoio, a guardarlo, come sempre.

Ferma lì, ma con una voglia immensa di corrergli dietro e dirgli che è inutile che tenti di farmi soffrire, di allontanarmi … perché io lo amo. E lo amerò sempre.

E non mi allontanerò mai.

Quando lo vedo scomparire voltando l'angolo per salire le scale che portano alla sua stanza, penso a noi, quando facciamo l'amore insieme … cioè, sesso insieme. E penso alla sua stanza, a quanto mi piacerebbe farlo lì, farlo nel suo letto … e dormire in quel letto per tutta la notte. Non con lui, mai e poi mai oserei aspirare a tanto. Ma nel suo letto sì. Allora, non so perché, mi sentirei davvero sua, tutta sua, per sempre sua. Contaminata da lui, oscura e depravata almeno quanto lui. Ora no, non ancora. Manca quel certo non so che. Mi sento una fanciulla innocente davanti al mio Signore. Dormendo nel suo letto invece, mi sentirei davvero, in tutto e per tutto, una strega.

"E così non ci sarai ad Hogwarts …" mi sento rivolgere questa parole, improvvisamente, da una voce nasale e sarcastica, che mi distrae all'improvviso dai miei pensieri languidi e innamorati.

"Piton …" sibilo arrabbiata guardandolo in cagnesco.

Lui sorride beffardo "Non riesco ad immaginare come mai l'Oscuro Signore non ti abbia scelto per la missione ad Hogwarts, mentre io potrò partecipare … non è che stai perdendo punti agli occhi del tuo adorato padrone?"

Già io non sono di buon umore, già soffro per conto mio, già sono terribilmente gelosa e invidiosa di chiunque e qualunque cosa si avvicini anche solo vagamente al mio Signore più di quanto gli sia vicina io, per di più lui mi viene a fare quella provocazione proprio ora … proprio non lo sopporto. "Senti" inizio a dirgli "già non mi fido di te, già penso che tu stia dalla parte di Silente, che tu sia il suo fantoccio preferito. Per di più, non sopporto che tu ti permetta di insultarmi, o fare ironie sui fatti miei, hai capito?"

"Devo proprio aver colpito sul vivo, se ti alteri così tanto … e si nota, vagamente, non mi fraintendere, una certa punta di gelosia nella tua voce, e nel tuo comportamento." dice sorridendomi, io mi sento esplodere dalla rabbia, estraggo la bacchetta dal fodero e lo minaccio apertamente "Non osare dire assurdità sui miei sentimenti, di qualsiasi tipo essi siano, intesi?"

Piton rimane assolutamente impassibile, senza scomporsi minimamente, dopo poco però dice calmo "Certo, non insinuerò più nulla, non agitarti. Quando ti agiti tu è un disastro e io non ho voglia di problemi."

A quelle parole rimetto abbasso leggermente la bacchetta e lo guardo sempre arrabbiata. Lui fa per andarsene, ma prima di essersi allontanato mi sussurra bieco "Cosa ci vuoi fare, al cuor non si comanda. Non te la prendere con altri, se il tuo amore è sofferto ..."

L'avrei volentieri strozzato, stavo per afferrarlo e graffiarlo fino ridurlo in pezzettini, ma il vigliacco si è ritirato smaterializzandosi con teatralità.

Ho una rabbia tale da sfogare che prendo il primo oggetto che ho a portata di mano e lo scaravento con forza dietro di lui: maledetto pipistrello oscuro che non è altro, con un naso delle proporzioni di un rubinetto. Sarà tanto acido perché, da giovane, nessuna l'ho voluto e cercato. E nemmeno ora mi pare faccia strage di cuori. Mi ha messo di malumore quasi quanto sapere che il mio Signore, ancora una volta, si è allontanato da me.

Sospiro impotente e sola. Da un po' di tempo a questa parte, ancora più che in passato, mi sono accorta che se non passo il tempo con l'Oscuro Signore, mi sento triste, inquieta, insoddisfatta e agitata.

È una sensazione odiosa che non riesco proprio a sopportare. Mentre vado verso la mia camera da letto, mi guardo nello specchio enorme posto nel corridoio che porta nelle stanze private. "Perché" mi domando "quando non sto con lui per un po' di tempo, mi spuntano le occhiaie sul viso, la mia figura diventa più emaciata, sembra quasi più fragile, e il ventre, se lo sfioro, se lo guardo bene, sembra quasi più immaturo?" sospiro avvicinandomi ancora di più allo specchio, forse è solo un'impressione …

"No" mi dico poi "non è un'impressione, quando mi sento parte di lui, il viso mi diventa più grazioso e sensuale, scompaiono le occhiaie, il mio corpo è armonico e mantiene il giusto peso … lo sguardo è più vivo e felice e il ventre diventa quasi dolce e morbido … non so bene come, ma non è mai stato così prima d'ora."

La differenza, comunque, si vede, è netta e ben percepibile, più mi osservo, più mi sono chiari anche altri particolari.

Mi allontano pensierosa dallo specchio e, entrata in camera mia, mi abbandono sul letto.

"Devo aver sviluppato una vera dipendenza fisica ed emotiva da lui, dal mio Signore …" dico fra me e me. Sfiorandomi di nuovo il corpo.

"Una piacevolissima e sfrenatissima dipendenza. Assoluta. Per lui"

E mi viene da ridere. Di me, del mio amore, del mio desiderio, della mia dipendenza, di quel che lui sa e non sa sull'argomento. Ridere e sorridere, ridere e sorridere … finché mi freno.

Di certo non riuscirei a dormire questa notte, le mie sensazioni sono troppo intense. Continuo a sfiorarmi, toccarmi, sospirare … finché non mi creo quell'estasi che mi placa appena il desiderio di lui.

Mi alzo dal letto dopo poco, a fatica.

Afferro il mantello nero col cappuccio, lo indosso lentamente, con vanità e orgoglio,e mi sistemo per uscire di casa.

Così conciata, vestita interamente da Mangimorte, mi sono sempre sentita perfetta, invincibile, capace di tutto.

Esco nella notte, ho voglia di fare qualcosa, festeggiare la mia dipendenza, sgranchirmi le gambe, rinnovare le mie capacità magiche.

È ora di uccidere un po' di Mezzosangue, far vedere che siamo tornati. Che tremino impostori e traditori, finalmente mi sento di nuovo al mondo.

Sempre di più.


	37. Chapter 37

**Strapparsi l'anima: Lord Voldemort**

Mi lascio cadere malamente sulla poltrona della stanza, al buio, sbuffando, o sibilando, che dir si voglia.

Buio … buio, meno male che sono circondato dal buio, non sopporterei mai la candida e calda luce in questo momento, il sole, o qualsiasi tipo di candela accesa.

No, buio e solamente buio … la pace, la calma.

La solitudine.

Troppo inferno dentro, decisamente troppo. E non mi piace.

"Sta andando tutto male. Qualcosa non mi torna. Qualcosa sfugge al mio controllo." mormoro ad alta voce in serpentese, perché è cosi che mi escono le parole quando sono furioso.

"Ma cos'è che sfugge al mio controllo?" mi chiedo.

Silenzio.

Al momento non ho una risposta.

Chiudo gli occhi, appoggio la testa sullo schienale morbido della poltrona. Dovrei riposare, magari sarebbe utile. Ma non ci riesco, e riapro gli occhi appena.

Fermo così, ascoltando il silenzio e scrutando il buio, sento Nagini arrivare alle mie spalle. Poi risalire e attorcigliarsi a me. Il suo viso fermo, delicatamente vicino al mio.

Una sensazione di lieve calore si espande sempre da lei verso di me, quando restiamo così vicini. So che mi ha sentito parlare, e so che è arrivata subito per rispondermi, aiutarmi. Come ha sempre fatto in vita sua.

Le accarezzo le scaglie del volto con un tocco leggero, come piace a lei. Mi guarda imperterrita, senza godersi eccessivamente le carezze.

Ci guardiamo fissamente.

Poi riprendo ad accarezzarla. "Ho dimenticato la tua cena Nagini" pausa "non ci ho pensato … troppe cose non quadrano, troppe cose mi sfuggono. Troppe cose a cui pensare."

Sibila, presumibilmente per il disappunto.

Poi di nuovo silenzio.

Vuole che le parli, lo sento. Allora inizio e, invece di dire della bacchetta, delle leggende, del bambino sopravvissuto, dei piani per l'eliminazione di Silente, tutte cose che mi hanno preoccupato fino ad ora, sussurro "Come trovi Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Nagini mi osserva più guardinga di prima. "Non ti piace vero? Lo sapevo … D'altra parte anche tu sei una femmina, e non te ne può piacere un'altra. Anzi, tu sei ancora di più, sei una dea, per questo ci siamo scelti io e te."

Mi si accoccola ancora più stretta sulle spalle.

"Nemmeno a me piace. Per nulla. Mi disturba."

Io e Nagini ci guardiamo nuovamente.

"Mi disturba eccessivamente, davvero. Non vuole capire." faccio un'altra pausa. Mi appoggio di nuovo chiudendo gli occhi alla poltrona.

Dopo ancora molto, ma molto silenzio, aggiungo "Crede di non pretendere, ma pretende. Troppo. So che è stata ad Azkaban per me, so tutto ciò che farebbe per me, so che è fedele, brava, potente, coraggiosa. Ma pretende troppo, osa avvicinarsi troppo."

Freno un attimo i miei pensieri, per trovare quelli più in profondità. Fisso il mio sguardo nel buio, terribile e duro. La rabbia mi sale nel corpo come il fuoco su una pira. "Non può sapere, lei, che strapparsi l'anima per conto proprio è meno doloroso, e dunque sicuramente preferibile, piuttosto che lasciarsela strappare da altri." apro gli occhi e guardo Nagini. "E che dunque, nessuno, nessuno mai, deve tentare di avvicinarsi a me. Ciò che portano gli altri, è solo dolore, inutilità"

Contento della mia conclusione, torno ad accarezzare la mia serpentessa e, poco dopo di nuovo il suo pensiero … "E invece mi vuole parlare, e mi vuole baciare."

Sento la rabbia crescere di nuovo dentro di me. Smetto di parlare.

Silenzio.

"Nessuno può capire, solo tu." accenno a Nagini e la accarezzo di nuovo, per calmarmi. Stavolta si gode di più i miei complimenti. La guardo, sorrido.

"Avrebbero dovuto spuntarmi i tuoi denti avvelenati Nagini, insieme a questo aspetto serpentesco." le dico "così tutti quegli inutili esseri che mi circondano, si sarebbero tenuti lontani da me. Avrebbero avuto ancora più paura di me. Lei compresa, mi sarebbe stata distante."

Lei, Bellatrix.

Poi un altro ingombrante e fastidioso pensiero mi nasce violentemente nella mente "Mi sarebbe rimasta distante? Sì? Ne sono sicuro?"

Non ne sono sicuro …

E non la capisco.

Non la voglio capire e non la capirò mai, è solo una strega indisponente.

La migliore.

"Ma staremo ugualmente sempre solo io e te, Nagini. Nessuno si metterà mai tra di noi …" mormoro dolcemente vicino alla mia dea, accoccolata sulle mie spalle.

A lei sola, potrei dare un bacio.

...

Scusate l'enorme ritardo con cui sto aggiornando sia questa sia l'altra mia storia. Mi spiace, ho avuto un po' di problemi. Continuerò di sicuro ad aggiornare, spero anche con più velocità rispetto a quanto ho fatto finora!

Grazie a tutti per le letture, grazie tantissimo ad **Inkfire** che mi lascia splendidi commenti su ogni capitolo!


	38. Chapter 38

**Non ha ucciso nessuno: Narcissa**

Apro le grandi vetrate della sala e mi siedo sul divano morbido. Poche luci ad illuminare la stanza, come sempre, e la brezza della sera che entra dalla veranda. Cerco di rilassarmi, ma mi risulta quasi impossibile.

"Vuoi qualcosa Cissy? Te lo preparo io … un tè, del succo di zucca … o meglio della passiflora e valeriana?" mi domanda mia sorella gentilmente.

Io vorrei restare sola, non sopporto che qualcuno mi stia accanto in questo momento. Anche se si tratta di lei … anzi, soprattutto se si tratta di lei.

Stancamente alzo lo sguardo verso Bella, apprezzo comunque lo sforzo che sta tentando di fare per me, cerco di essere gentile "No Bella, ti ringrazio. So che anche tu non sei tranquilla stasera. Lo vedo."

La sua figura è ogni giorno più inquietante, anche per me. Tace e si avvicina lentamente alla poltrona, dove si siede pensierosa. Ultimamente ha iniziato ad indossare una veste di raso nera, lunga, sinuosa e leggera. Quasi impalpabile al tatto. Con soltanto sottili spalline che le rigano le scapole, la schiena e le spalle nude, eleganti. Null'altro ad adornare la veste e nessun gioiello, a parte un grande smeraldo che le pende maliziosamente sin sul seno. E i capelli, leggermente scompigliati sulle spalle.

Ha un'aria mistica, troppo mistica e misteriosa. Conosco bene quello smeraldo. Eredità della famiglia Black, riservata solo alla figlia femmina, nata sotto la protezione della pietra simbolo di Slytherin. Non capita spesso di poterla ereditare, lei deve averne scoperto alcune proprietà magiche a tutti oscure.

Interrompe i miei pensieri dicendomi con un sorriso "Credo sia normale agitarsi in un'occasione simile Cissy, ma vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Ha progettato tutto l'Oscuro Signore …"

Non poteva dire frase peggiore … ho solamente pensato "Il tuo signore vuole uccidere mio figlio, per punire mio marito. E secondo te dovrebbe andare tutto bene? Quell'uomo è solo un bambino mai cresciuto, immaturo, pieno d'odio e rancore. La peggiore minaccia, il peggiore connubio di condizioni pericolose che ci possa essere in circolazione." per mia fortuna sono riuscita a trattenermi dal gridare quelle cose con totale rabbia e disperazione.

Anzi, sono riuscita a mantenere la calma e spostare la conversazione su un argomento più ostico per Bella "Tu … tu sorella, sei davvero innamorata di lui?" ho domandato lentamente, mantenendo il distacco necessario.

Lei mi lancia uno sguardo sconcertato, chiaramente pieno di emozione, ma anche di puro panico.

È capace soltanto di annuire appena. Ancora una volta, non mi aspettavo una confessione così da lei. Mi aspettavo fuoco e fiamme, tuoni e fulmini. Evidentemente quando c'è di mezzo lui, tutto in lei cambia davvero. Devo rassegnarmi.

"Ma … come pensi di poter … cosa?" non so nemmeno io cosa dire, cosa chiederle. Sembra tutto impossibile, impensabile, e lei lo sa bene.

Mi risponde solo "Vivo per lui … il resto lo decide il mio Signore."

Bella così remissiva, così dolce e disponibile … rimango senza parole, non mi abituerò mai a sentirla così.

In quel momento però, sento dei rumori all'ingresso e tutto il resto passa in secondo piano . Mi precipito là, col cuore in gola, coi suoi battiti che mi martellano le tempie e un grosso vuoto allo stomaco.

"Draco …" dico quando vedo mio figlio, il mio bambino, comparire vicino alla soglia di casa sano e salvo. Senza nemmeno un graffio. Pallido e tremante come un fantasma, ma salvo. Subito dopo, compare Severus dietro di lui, come un angelo nero, capace di compiere miracoli. Lo guardo per diversi attimi, cercando di non piangere, mantenendo controllo e dignità, ma trasmettendogli tutta, spero davvero tutta, la mia gratitudine.

Non voglio che mio figlio diventi un assassino, per nulla al mondo, ma in questo momento, mi importa solo che sia salvo. Non chiedo nessuna spiegazione e lo abbraccio.

Lui, per un attimo, resta fra le mie braccia, desideroso di protezione, aiuto, comprensione. Poi però si divincola subito, mi guarda confusamente e sussurra "Sto bene madre."

Fa per andarsene quando compare sua zia. Negli occhi di Draco scorgo subitaneo, un moto di terrore. Prima, ogni volta che la incontrava, scorgevo ammirazione, voglia di emulazione. Evidentemente ha paura della sua reazione, del suo legame stretto con il Signore Oscuro, teme di essere punito e preso di mira …

Tutta colpa mia, colpa di entrambi i suoi genitori.

Mentre penso ciò, nel silenzio generale, Draco si dirige veloce di sopra, dritto in camera sua. Bella lancia uno sguardo molto eloquente a Piton e chiede con un sospiro "Ha fallito miseramente, vero?"

In quel momento la odio, sempre così egoista, sempre con in testa il suo Signore … e sé stessa.

"Sì, non ha ucciso nessuno." risponde pacatamente Piton, con un lieve ed impercettibile suono nella voce, che non comprendo bene. Un misto di sollievo, disperazione, vendetta.

Io a quelle parole porto una mano alla bocca, mi sento svenire. Non perché sia delusa, ma un grosso peso mi si è tolto dal cuore.

Mi appoggio solo leggermente a Severus che mi si avvicina pronto. So che sa che il mio è soltanto puro sollievo. Ma entrambi tacciamo davanti a Bella e ci scambiamo un sguardo di profonda comprensione.

"Allora la missione com'è andata?" domanda mia sorella, più agitata di prima.

"Permettimi, Bellatrix, se vuoi saper qualcosa, chiedi il permesso al Signore Oscuro … da quando sei diventata più importante di lui? Da quando pensi di non avere più bisogno del suo permesso per sapere qualcosa?" commenta sarcastico Severus.

Sembra voglia aggiungere "Forse da quando andate a letto insieme?" ma è una cosa che sappiamo solo io e Severus, lui si guarda bene dal pronunciarla.

Bella si morde le labbra e tenta di aggiungere un po' tremante "Hai portato a termine tu la missione?"

Piton sorride "Perché quello sguardo incerto? Temi di perdere la preferenza del tuo amato Signore? Ottengo troppi successi ai suoi occhi per i tuoi gusti? D'altra parte tu questa sera nemmeno eri presente." termina di dire Severus, evidenziando per bene le ultime sue parole.

Mia sorella accusa il colpo. Con lui Bella fatica a spuntarla. Piton ha la capacità di trovare il punto più sensibile di ogni persona, e puntare su quello per i suoi sottili e terribili attacchi.

Interrompo quello scambio di battute "Grazie Severus, tu l'hai protetto, l'hai salvato. Ti devo tutto … tutto." più parlo, più lo guardo, più sento di non reggere alle emozioni, e il volto mi si riempie di lacrime. Stavolta di sollievo, di sfogo, di felicità, anche se tutto velato dalla continua preoccupazione per il futuro.

Bella mi guarda silenziosa, non dice nulla e, stranamente, pare rispettare il mio dolore e la mia felicità di quel momento. Approfitto della calma per prendere delicatamente le mani di Severus nelle mie, guardarlo negli occhi scuri, cercando di darmi un contegno, frenare le lacrime che escono copiose e dirgli un ultimo grazie, quello che mi esce dal cuore.

Lui annuisce, leggermente distaccato, capto un qualcosa di triste e di spento, questa notte, in lui. Ma resta sempre gentile, sposta una mano sulla mia spalla e mi dice tranquillo "Ora questo brutto momento è terminato, Narcissa, puoi rasserenarti. Vai da Draco, avrete bisogno l'uno dell'altra anche in futuro, ne sono certo."

Sorrido lievemente e annuisco, poi aggiunge "Il Signore Oscuro sa già tutto, stai tranquilla."

È una frase sibillina, detta per eludere l'attenzione di Bella, ma io capisco che mi vuole dire che, per il momento, tutto è tranquillo e non devo temere altre ritorsioni contro mio figlio. Un attimo di pace, ma il futuro resterà incerto, questo lo sappiamo tutti.

Poi Severus mestamente scompare. Io resto di fronte a mia sorella.

Lei ovviamente non è una sciocca, avrà sicuramente colto il significato dell'ultima frase di Piton, anche se non l'ha commentata. Ha capito benissimo che qualcosa sta cambiando nei seguaci attorno al suo Signore. Ma non parla. Valuta silenziosamente la situazione, e questo mi fa ancora più paura di quando urla e si agita.

Ma ora non mi importa di lei, mi importa solo di mio figlio "Salgo a vedere come sta Draco …" le dico e lei annuisce sorridendo appena. Sento la sua rabbia moltiplicarsi ogni minuto di più. Voleva che mio figlio riuscisse nella missione, probabilmente considera Draco e Lucius due completi fallimenti.

A volte mi domando, chi fra lei e me, riuscirà a sopravvivere a tutto questo.


	39. Chapter 39

**Expecto Patronum: Severus**

Quando guardo l'uomo davanti a me, se di uomo si può parlare, non riconosco più il mio futuro. Non riesco più ad averne una visione chiara, come l'ho avuta in questi anni. Cosa farò, a cosa servirò io, quando lui sarà sconfitto?

Se lo sarà.

Quegli occhi rossi, fulminanti, agghiaccianti per chiunque, tranne che per pochi, hanno sempre, nel bene e nel male, indicato il mio compito, la mia storia e il motivo per il quale ancora sto sulla terra. Anzi, i motivi per i quali sto ancora sulla terra: il primo è rimediare a tutti i miei errori, come mi aveva indicato tanto tempo fa Silente, l'uomo che io stesso ho ucciso, per suo preciso volere. Il secondo, è proteggere il figlio di colei che amo, perché di certo lo avrebbe voluto, anche se non sono sicuro che, dopo tutto quello che è stato, avrebbe mai realmente desiderato che fossi proprio io, l'uomo scelto per proteggerlo fino alla fine.

Non che io sia entusiasta di questo compito, anzi, non lo sono affatto. Non amo prendermi cura di un piccolo scapestrato borioso, che immagina di sapere tutto dei tormenti della vita.

Ma è il mio compito, lo svolgo per lei …

Torno a porre la mia attenzione all'uomo che mi sta davanti, che parla, e che, grazie alla mia arguzia ed abilità, ha creduto alla mia storia.

Non fosse che, per suo carattere sospettoso, giustamente incapace di dare fiducia fino in fondo, improvvisamente lancia verso di me, ogni tanto, dei legilimens che mi colpiscono la mente come lampi e saette potenti. Ciò provoca in me violenti disagi per gli sforzi attuati nella difesa, ma non cedo, sono di gran lunga in grado di mantenere alta la guardia.

Torno a fissare i miei occhi nei suoi. Quegli occhi così rossi, quell'espressione fredda, che nasconde un animo inferocito contro il mondo, mi ricorda continuamente che resto al mondo anche per sconfiggerlo, per vendicare la morte della mia amata.

Ormai però, non manca molto all'epilogo di tutta questa storia. Non manca molto per scoprire finalmente se nel futuro vedremo un mondo di morte, cosparso di sola magia nera e magia ereditaria, oppure assisteremo all'inizio di qualcosa di vivo, bianco e puro, aperto a tutti coloro che avranno le possibilità di viverlo. Io non sarò certo tra questi, lo sento. La dannazione mi accompagna sempre in qualche modo.

Stando da entrambe le parti, in un certo senso, spia doppiogiochista qual sono diventato, sarò per forza, in qualche modo, sconfitto.

Alla fine, lo sento, non avrò motivo di rimanere in questo mondo.

Lily fa parte già di un altro. E a me interessa solo di lei.

"Potessi raggiungerla, non avrei paura." mi dico in un sussurro, alzandomi lentamente dalla sedia, a riunione ultimata.

Osservo per l'ultima volta quegli occhi, prima di prendere congedo dal Signore Oscuro, per tornare alla scuola di Hogwarts. Li guardo e ci leggo paura, terrore, inquietudine, sentore di morte. Questo nonostante sembri sicuro e spietato. Ma a me non sfugge nulla, sono un'abile spia, ho imparato a leggere i particolari di un'espressione, di un semplice moto del viso.

E vedo insicurezza nel profondo dell'anima.

Un tempo ho pensato di essere vagamente simile a lui, di poter condividere le sue aspirazioni, la sua voglia di sapere, di agire e vivere attraverso la magia. Anche la sua voglia di potere, di rivalsa.

Che sciocco ragazzo sono stato.

Che uomo inutile. Dannoso.

In lui ora vedo ciò che non ho mai visto: il terror panico di perdere la vita, di non far parte di questo mondo terreno, l'unica cosa che gli è stata donata nel momento della nascita, quella cosa che ora non vuole perdere. Peccato che in nome di questo desiderio, abbia realmente perso tutto il reale bello della sua possibile vita.

Come me d'altra parte.

Lontano dalla mia amata, a piangere davanti ad una sua lettera, ad una sua foto. A piangere come un fragile bimbo, incapace di sopportare il dolore e il rimpianto.

Bambini abbandonati, bambini persi, allo sbando. Destinati a commettere errori. Ecco l'unica cosa che avevo in comune con l'Oscuro Signore, ma allora non lo capivo.

Il mio errore è stato peggiore … tragico. Ho ucciso la persona che più amavo, che più contava. L'unica meritevole di vivere felice.

E ora non ho nemmeno paura di morire. È forse l'unica azione giusta che porto a termine nella mia insudiciata esistenza, sporca del sangue di Lily. L'amata.

L'Oscuro Signore invece ha molta paura di morire. Forse questo suo stesso panico giocherà a nostro favore. In questi momenti che lo avvicinano alla fine, e dunque, lentamente, a Harry Potter, lui percepisce l'odore di pericolo, di morte che si palesa davanti a lui. Di freddo e buio perenne, di vuoto. Non capisce che è già morto da tempo, già da tanto tempo è freddo, buio e vuoto dentro … con solo una piccola lumella di anima che si agita e soffre abbandonata, sola e lacerata. E si lamenta ogni volta che percepisce l'amore.

E quell'uomo, che tenta strenuamente di sconfiggere la morte, non so come, non sa veramente se avrà speranza. Per ironia della sorte, potrebbe venire sconfitto ed annientato proprio da un pivello, viziato e ignorante, che è tutto suo padre … tranne gli occhi. Gli occhi della mia Lily.

Tutti sentiamo l'avvicinarsi dell'epilogo, della risoluzione, in un modo o nell'altro, della parola fine. Tutto prosegue esattamente secondo le vaste trame preordinate da Silente, che io seguo alla lettera, nell'ombra, all'insaputa di chiunque, io, l'unico custode di un segreto tanto grande.

Un segreto che rivelerò a Potter molto presto.

Gli altri seguono queste trame inconsapevolmente, variandole di poco, o di nulla. Dimostrando quanto la vita possa essere prevedibile dunque, o forse, quanto noi uomini possiamo essere prevedibili.

Arrivato a destinazione, tento di rilassare mente e corpo.

Quando la solitudine e l'ombra ormai mi avvolgono, quando la quiete attorno a me si fa dolce e silenziosa, ecco che posso finalmente estrarre la bacchetta, creare il mio Patronus, guardare i suoi occhi e riscaldare il mio cuore.

"Lily … guardarti attraverso questi occhi è la mia forza e la mia debolezza." dico diretto al Patronus. Pronuncio queste parole in un sussurro, quasi in un solo pensiero. "Segna il mio destino come tu vuoi e io lo seguirò. Sei la mia amata. E sempre ti resterò fedele."

Non faccio in tempo ad aprire gli occhi per guardare di nuovo il mio splendido Patronus, unico vero, profondo e sentito orgoglio della mia magia, che subito la figura si allontana, voltandosi e correndo via. Si nutre di me, della mia energia e vita. So da chi va, so che quel ragazzo ha bisogno di aiuto … non sono io a darglielo, mai. È Lily, la mia Lily che si serve di me per raggiungerlo e aiutarlo, guidarlo nel suo importante compito.

Io servo solo lei.

Lei e nessun altro.


	40. Chapter 40

**Come due fidanzatini scemi: Bellatrix**

Rimango sdraiata sul letto a guardare l'oscurità senza pensare a nulla, come spesso mi capita da quando sono stata ad Azkaban: non avere pensieri, o non discernerli l'uno dall'altro. Il vento entra prepotentemente dalle finestre lasciate aperte, mi scompiglia i capelli davanti agli occhi, facendomi leggermente rabbrividire.

Mi sento strana, abbandonata mi manca, mi manca il mio Signore.

Sospiro di nuovo e mi volto verso Rod.

"Dormi?" gli sussurro piano, avvicinandomi ai suoi capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia.

Diverso tempo fa è tornato da Azkaban, per volere del mio Signore.

Io non ne sapevo nulla, non mi aveva nemmeno informata dei suoi piani. Lui il mio padrone, che non vedo da settimane, lui che mi manca fisicamente, lui che desidero tanto.

Il mio Signore, a cui penso, ormai, quasi ogni istante della mia vita.

E più mi è lontano, più io lo cerco, lo voglio, ho bisogni di lui.

Della sua vicinanza, della sua presenza, del suo corpo nel mio.

Freno per un momento questi pensieri, mi sforzo di farlo ogni tanto, o rischio di impazzire continuando a pensare al mio Signore.

Sfioro ancora Rod con il mio viso sul suo "Dormi?" domando di nuovo.

Non mi risponde. Fa sempre così quando vuole che lo lasci in pace, lo fa sempre più spesso da quando è tornato da Azkaban per la seconda volta.

Non appena ha messo piede a villa Malfoy, di notte, dopo la fuga, si è fatto una semplice doccia, senza quasi esprimere gioia o dolore. Come se per lui fosse ormai un'abitudine entrare ed uscire da Azkaban. Come se non gl'importasse.

Dopo, senza nemmeno il tempo di asciugarsi i capelli, ha voluto fare l'amore con me. Così, subito, senza quasi parlare. Pieno di pretese e voglia arretrata da un anno.

Ricordo bene come i suoi capelli inondassero di gocce d'acqua i cuscini e schizzassero leggermente i miei, tornati ad essere lunghi e selvatici.

Si mischiavano continuamente i nostri capelli, in un groviglio di nero e castano che non vedevo da tanto tempo.

Mi era piaciuto solo un po'.

"Forse mi ci devo semplicemente riabituare." mi sono detta.

"Hey Rod … dormi?" gli avevo ripetuto poi, anche allora, un paio di volte.

"Tenterei di farlo se non mi svegliassi in continuazione, sono stanco. Non ci sei stata tu un intero anno ad Azkaban!" mi aveva risposto senza voltarsi.

"Non eri stanco fino a poco fa …" ho insinuato io con voce più dura.

"Ora che ho ottenuto quello che volevo, sono stanco." ha risposto laconico.

L'ho osservato nel buio, lui ha percepito il mio sguardo pieno di rabbia alle sue spalle e si è voltato verso di me "Cosa vuoi?" mi ha chiesto esausto.

Non sapevo nemmeno io cosa volessi, mi sentivo solo fortemente insoddisfatta e confusa. L'ho guardato maliziosa, senza un perché.

"Ancora?" mi ha domandato stupito, quasi infastidito. Allora ho annuito, capendo io stessa cosa volessi.

Si è voltato verso di me, quasi infuriato, mi ha guardato negli occhi e mi baciato senza alcuna dolcezza, con rabbia.

Poi mi ha bloccato i polsi sul cuscino, con le sue mani forti, penetrandomi, poco dopo, con una violenza piuttosto strana per lui.

Mi piaceva molto di più e lo notava man mano. E il suo sguardo di odio, furia e gelosia aumentava, fino a che mi ha parlato, scandendo a stento le parole fra urla di piacere miste a vago dolore "Non è più solo mia, non ci entro più solo io, vero?"

Non ho risposto, se non con uno sguardo di assenso.

Mi chiedo ancora se sia tanto palese che faccio l'amore … faccio sesso, col mio Signore, oppure se sia Rod invece, particolarmente acuto su questo tipo di intuizioni. Non ha più chiesto ne aggiunto altro.

A me è piaciuto di più quella seconda volta.

Quando si è addormentato per davvero, nel mio letto, non mi andava di rimanere lì a tentare di dormire insieme a lui. Oppure, semplicemente, non mi andava di dormire. Ho afferrato una sigaretta delle sue, di cui ormai lo so benissimo, si priva a stento, e sono scesa sulla terrazza più grande, che amo particolarmente rispetto alle altre.

Era da quando ero ragazza che non fumavo più, ma quella notte erano cambiate tante cose. Rod era tornato, gli altri Mangiamorte rinchiusi ad Azkaban erano tornati, nessuno mi aveva avvisata di ciò e non capivo più come comportarmi.

Ero arrabbiata, mi sentivo tradita. Non considerata.

"Se mio marito è tornato, non significa nulla vero?" mi domandavo stupidamente nella mia testa "Lui, il mio Signore, non è tipo da considerare certi vincoli … vero?" mi chiedevo, guardando il cielo nero sopra di me, in cerca di risposta, ma non sentivo altro che un singolo perenne e martellante pensiero "Se il mio Signore non mi considerasse più, morirei." … "Non può essere, non può farlo, non dopo quello che c'è stato tra noi. Anche se per lui non significa nulla …"

"Non significa nulla." mi ripetevo guardando il fumo dissolversi nella notte, lentamente.

"Per me significa tutto." ho sospirato alla fine, incapace di farmi una ragione della situazione … così bella e allo stesso tempo così dolorosa.

Ho gettato con rabbia la sigaretta, ormai finita, nel giardino.

Con l'unico desiderio che non mi abbandona mai, cioè quello di poter capirle il mio Signore, di poterlo avere davvero, fino in fondo. Ma la verità è che, ogni volta che mi avvicino, che si avvicina, poi sfugge, mi sfugge via come il vento fra le dita.

Quando sono rientrata in casa, frustrata e arrabbiata, il buio sembrava più pesto e fitto di quando ero uscita sulla terrazza. La solitudine sembrava più grande, più profonda e inquietante, tanto che ho frenato il mio incedere furioso per guardarmi attorno un momento.

"Hai ripreso le cattive abitudini di un tempo Bellatrix." mi sento dire con voce fredda, tagliente, divertita.

Chiudo gli occhi sospirando all'istante, assaporo il suono di quella voce … la sua.

Mio malgrado, un sorriso mi è nato sulle labbra e nel cuore, che ha ripreso vita improvvisamente. Senza nemmeno rendermene conto, mi sono inginocchiata per terra, vicino alla poltrona dove se ne stava seduto lui in silenzio.

Vicino al fuoco.

Come sempre.

Lo guardavo felice, lo scorgevo appena nell'oscurità. Con la solita voce quasi dolce che mi capita inconsapevolmente di usare quando mi rivolgo a lui, ho risposto "Non ho ripreso le cattive abitudini, è stato soltanto stasera mio Signore"

Allora anche lui mi ha guardata "Lo dicevi tutte le volte anche allora sai?"

A quelle parole, ci siamo scambiati uno sguardo particolare, pieno di domande e affermazioni, pregno di una storia e ricordi di esperienze che solo con lui ho condiviso. Poi ho abbassato lo sguardo e sussurrato "Voi mi avete sempre aiutata in tutto, mi avete insegnato e mi avete guidata quando ce n'era bisogno. Io vi devo tutto."

Quando ho rialzato il volto verso il suo, mi guardava ancora, apparendo quasi stupito, concentrato e pensieroso. Per un lungo attimo ho atteso le sue parole, sognando e sperando che mi dicesse qualcosa, che mi dicesse che ci tiene a me.

Lui è tornato ad appoggiare il capo allo schienale, chiudendo gli occhi, pareva sofferente. Trattenevo il respiro quasi, aspettando di sentire ancora la sua voce.

"Ho sempre tenuto alla mia unica allieva, saresti diventata una grande Mangiamorte, lo sapevo, e volevo sviluppare al meglio il tuo potere. Il potere di colei che un giorno mi avrebbe servito meglio di chiunque.

Dovevi essere frenata ogni tanto … per certe cose soprattutto." si è interrotto un attimo, come per pensare a qualcosa. Poi ha aggiunto "Eri infinitamente potente, ricca, libera. Ti sei sposata che eri poco più di una bambina. Qualcuno doveva insegnarti, frenarti e sgridarti, valorizzarti nel modo giusto, o non avresti mai capito nulla di te, del tuo potenziale. E non saresti mai stata quello che sei ora. La mia strega." ha fatto una pausa piuttosto lunga, nel buio mi guardava. Non riuscivo a dire nulla, i suoi occhi erano troppo rossi, forti, vivi e penetravano troppo prepotentemente i miei.

"Sì, lo devi a me, come tutto." ha affermato poi lui.

Gli ho sorriso. Ho annuito. Ad un uomo così, posso solo ubbidire, posso solo adorarlo … amarlo.

Avrei desiderato altre parole … ma ero infinitamente felice anche di quelle, per lui così particolari, per me così intime. Dette lì, al buio, soli, lontani dal mondo. Io e il mio Signore.

Dopo quella notte se n'è andato.

In viaggio a quanto pare. Per parecchio tempo. Come fa sempre più spesso ultimamente, senza mai avvisarmi. A cercare, penso, quella maledetta bacchetta di Sambuco. Mi dà i brividi il solo pensarci. Brutte sensazioni.

Non ho mai sbagliato una sensazione io. Come mia sorella Cissy, siamo molto simili in questo.

Cerco comunque di cancellare dalla mia mente questi presentimenti nefasti, sulla bacchetta soprattutto.

Mi insinuo tra le lenzuola, morbide, color rosso sangue. Mi stiro sinuosamente nella mia sottoveste nera di pizzi e rasi, avvicinandomi poi al corpo di Rod.

So che sente il mio profumo, ha sempre adorato il mio profumo di rosa.

"Rod …" gli sussurro.

"Piantala, sto dormendo." mi risponde eccitato.

"Non mi pare proprio …" gli dico iniziando a baciarlo sul collo, strisciando languidamente le mie cosce sulle sue. È sempre meno nervoso quando gli chiedo di rifare l'amore, anche poco dopo averlo già fatto.

All'inizio lo era molto, capiva che lui non mi bastava più, che per soddisfarmi pienamente lo dovevamo fare più volte … l'intensità di una, non mi bastava più.

Ora ci ha fatto l'abitudine. Si è leccato le ferite d'orgoglio, probabilmente, con qualche sua amica bella e giovane, che mai ha provato i patimenti di Azkaban, né nella mente, né nell'aspetto. Poi si gode quanto c'è di bello a farlo una volta dopo l'altra, con me.

Continua ad amarmi. E lo amo anch'io.

Ha iniziato ad odiarmi. Lo odio anch'io.

Ma non sappiamo ancora stare emotivamente troppo lontani l'uno dall'altra. Come da ragazzini. Come due fidanzatini scemi.


	41. Chapter 41

**Destinato a vincere: Narcissa**

Vedendo Harry Potter e i suoi compagni sparire nel nulla, lasciando soltanto terrore e devastazione nel mio salotto, capisco che ci aspetta l'inferno.

Il mio cuore inizia a battere più forte proprio nel momento in cui la calma pare scendere nella stanza. Stringo a me il mio Draco, mio figlio, ma ho quasi paura che senta i battiti troppo accelerati nel mio petto e abbia l'ulteriore conferma, se mai ce ne fosse bisogno, che ho paura anch'io, come lui.

Che tutti abbiamo paura, non solo lui, perché la situazione è davvero delle più terribili.

Scorgo lo sguardo di mio marito, fra i capelli scomposti. Non osa muovere un solo muscolo, nessuno osa muovere un solo muscolo nell'attesa di lui.

Tutti abbiamo fallito.

Harry Potter è fuggito ancora. "Che sia destinato a vincere contro di noi?" mi domando sinceramente nel mio io più profondo.

Non mi importa più a dire il vero. Vorrei solo che mio figlio fosse salvo. E vivesse felice.

Il resto perde totalmente di significato.

Aspettiamo tutti l'arrivo del Signore Oscuro a momenti, attimi probabilmente. Tutti col cuore in gola, silenziosi e vigili, angosciati e intimoriti. Ma non siamo tutti Mangiamorte, non subiremo in maniera uguale la sua ira e la sua vendetta per il fallimento.

Io non sono una Mangiamorte. Mio marito sì …

E anche mio figlio … mio figlio … lui cosa poteva capire in tutto ciò?

Da loro il Signore Oscuro pretende di più, e subiranno il peggio, lo so, lo sento.

Tremo quasi, angosciata in questi minuti di attesa che pare infinita. Mi sento mancare, ma non mi allontano da mio figlio, che aiuterei a costo della vita.

Mi guardo intorno.

Il lupo mannaro, quel Greyback, che non è un vero Mangiamorte e non subirà atroci punizioni, è comunque terrorizzato. I suoi scatti muscolari, il suo sguardo famelico, le pupille strette, come pronte alla fuga, all'istintiva difesa, tradiscono la sua paura, il sentirsi in trappola mortale.

Odio quella sporca bestia, è stato proprio lui a portarci qui Potter, lui ci ha portato i guai.

E io gli ho permesso di entrare …

Abbasso lo sguardo, la testa prende a farmi anche leggermente male.

Lentamente i miei pensieri vanno a mia sorella, mia sorella la Mangiamorte, che si è lasciata scappare un gruppetto di ragazzini. Allora guardo nella sua direzione.

La osservo.

Non so capire la sua espressione, tetra e furiosa allo stesso tempo. Provo un gran odio nei suoi confronti, un odio improvviso e molto violento.

"Tu lo ami" penso "tu lo ami da sempre, sciocca che non sei altro, tu ami uno così. Ora vedrai cosa ti farà, vedrai quanto lui ricambia i tuoi stupidi, inutili, folli sentimenti."

Nel momento in cui penso queste cose, in un turbine di vento freddo e pungente, quasi scuro, appare lui, il Signore Oscuro.

Sa già. Gli basta guardarsi intorno un istante per capire l'accaduto, l'epilogo della situazione, il fallimento totale.

Non faccio in tempo a ragionare sul da farsi, quasi non ho il tempo di osservare la sua reazione che molti, a fianco a me, attorno a me, vengono uccisi in un istante, senza una parola.

Mi si raggela il sangue nelle vene.

Mi guardo intorno, mi accorgo di essermi sbagliata: sono i meno vicini al Signore Oscuro a rimetterci per primi e in maniera totale.

Di ghermidori non esiste più nemmeno traccia, Greyback viene torturato e schiantato in pochi attimi, senza previsione, improvvisamente.

Restiamo soltanto in cinque in quella stanza ad attendere la reazione di quell'uomo, stringo ancora Draco a me, non riesco a ricompormi nemmeno in presenza dell'Oscuro Signore.

Lucius mi guarda serio, ma rassegnato.

Bella, per la prima volta, non piange e non si lagna come una bambina capricciosa perché altri hanno fallito la missione, in un certo senso il suo aspetto colpevole e silenzioso mi fa ancora più paura, mi inquieta vederla consapevole che l'Oscuro Signore ci punirà.

"Potter, è stato portato in casa tua ed è fuggito, ne sei consapevole?" pronuncia lentamente proprio lui, con la sua voce fredda e penetrante, spostando lo sguardo dritto su mio marito.

Lucius non tenta di difendersi e risponde "Sì mio Signore …" non ha nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase che un lampo di luce si scatena dalla bacchetta del Signore Oscuro per colpire il mio Lucius che si contorce cadendo a terra malamente.

Lancio un urlo acuto anch'io, di dolore e disperazione, chiedo, in un istante di calma di poter allontanare Draco, che protesta debolmente, ma poi tace.

"Puoi andare" mi risponde il Signore Oscuro senza quasi guardarci. Dopo la faccenda della morte di Silente, dopo il dolore che abbiamo dovuto patire, penso si ricordi a stento di mio figlio Draco. Per me è molto meglio così, mi fa sentire meno ansia e preoccupazione.

Libero mio figlio dalla vista di suo padre punito, umiliato, ferito, distrutto.

Io invece resto, voglio far coraggio a Lucius, essere presente, come se potessi condividere con lui quell'inferno, come per togliergli parte del dolore.

Tremo dentro di me, ma trattengo il più possibile le lacrime: non perderò la mia dignità, anche se forse tremo anche fuori, e forse si nota, perché Bella mi si avvicina e mi sfiora appena. La guardo, lei non mi guarda, non distoglie un solo secondo lo sguardo dal suo Signore.

Lo adora, anche se sa che presto toccherà anche a lei quella tortura. Anzi, forse proprio per quello. Vorrebbe esserci lei a patire quel male, pur che venga dal suo Signore.

Il suo amante.

Conosco mia sorella, riconosco quel suo sguardo di dolore, di rabbia impotente, rabbia distruttiva.

"Quanto daresti ora per avere il tuo pugnale? Quello stesso che hai usato scagliandolo verso Harry Potter, vero sorellina? Non ce la fai a placare quella rabbia che ti porti dentro, non riesci a sopportare il dolore di aver deluso il tuo amato padrone.

Devi sempre fare qualcosa.

Lo so che vorresti sentire male, lo so che vorresti usare la lama di quel pugnale, quello che ti porti sempre appresso, per scavare la tua pelle e sentire il dolore. Lo fai da quando sei tornata da Azkaban, basta guardare i palmi delle tue mani quando succede qualcosa. So che vorresti essere punita, perché hai deluso il tuo Signore, perché ti piace il dolore e, se non lo puoi far provare ad altri, lo cerchi tu. Sempre." ho quasi le lacrime agli occhi, mentre la guardo, illuminata in volto solo dal baluginare degli incantesimi di tortura. Quegli occhi scuri fissi e concentrati a guardare il suo Signore. Lo ama, sempre, troppo, lo ama anche quando sta torturando mio marito, il mio Lucius.

"Riconosci ancora la realtà che ti sta attorno Bellatrix? O ti importa solo quel che vedi nei tuoi occhi e nella tua mente? Sei malata? Sei invasata? Sei innamorata? Cosa sei Bellatrix?" mi domando stancamente, senza staccare gli occhi da lei, e sento che, improvvisamente, vorrei tornare ai tempi in cui era solo la mia sorellina dispettosa ed egoista. Una bambina complicata e dotata di straordinari poteri.

E tornare poi a quando ero felice e serena con Lucius, quando non c'erano problemi. Quando eravamo giovani, e sotto le stelle ci scambiavamo baci e risate sincere, e ci amavamo poi soli, in intimità, dopo le lunghe e sfarzose feste notturne.

Tornare a quando il nostro piccolo Draco scopriva, giorno dopo giorno le luci, i colori, i rumori, il palazzo, il giardino, e soprattutto scopriva i suoi genitori. Inesperti, è vero, ma che lo amavano fin nel profondo delle loro anime.

Penso a tutto questo mentre, senza alcuna pietà o ripensamento, il Signore Oscuro, tortura a sangue mio marito, parte della mia famiglia.

E io guardo, impotente.

Solo dopo un tempo per me troppo lungo, ma che oggettivamente non saprei quantificare, la tortura termina, lasciando Lucius, praticamente esangue e senza sensi, sul pavimento. Corro da lui, mi inginocchio, lo aiuto ad alzarsi, voglio portarlo via il più presto possibile, proteggerlo, curarlo, piangere e farmi abbracciare proteggere a mia volta.

So già di non correre il rischio di essere presa di mira, per questo ci allontaniamo nella totale noncuranza da parte dell'Oscuro Signore. So che sarà impegnato con mia sorella, che farà questo male anche a lei.

Per questo, prima di lasciare silenziosamente la stanza, lancio uno sguardo verso Bella, mi preoccupo per lei. Le voglio sempre bene nonostante i diverbi e divergenze incolmabili.

Ma lei nemmeno si accorge di me, lei guarda solo lui. La cosa che mi stupisce però, è una stonatura in quell'immagine … lo sguardo infuriato, vendicativo e sadico del Signore Oscuro muta lentamente, quasi contro la sua volontà.

Quel suo sguardo nuovo e temibile, pare avvolgere Bella e possederla con rabbia dirompente, ma non punirla, pare devastarla oltre ogni ragione, ma non torturarla.

Quasi disgustata, salgo nella stanza mia e di Lucius, passo dopo passo divengo più risoluta, più coraggiosa anche. Voglio porre fine a tutto questo assurdo dolore, non mi importa più del Signore Oscuro … è un egoista, folle assassino assetato di potere.

Non voglio più obbedirgli ciecamente.

Pongo un fazzolettino bagnato e fresco, sulle ferite di Lucius, le pozioni lenitive sui tagli e sui lividi che si è procurato contorcendosi sotto la maledizione Cruciatus lo bacio, lo accarezzo, lo tranquillizzo per quanto posso. Mio malgrado, nel mentre, mi sorge un altro pensiero nella mente "Non dovrò aiutare anche Bellatrix, lei non ne avrà bisogno perché lui non la punirà. Non la punisce mai …

Perché è lei la vera strega. La strega del demonio."

Non sento rabbia nei suoi confronti, non più ormai. Ho capito. Bella ha fatto la sua scelta, da tanto tempo, talmente tanto che io, sciocca ragazzina, allora non l'avevo nemmeno capito.

Adesso però, è tempo di fare la mia scelta.

….

Note:

Grazie a tutte per le letture e in particolare ad** Inkfire** per le belle recensioni.

Avviso che il prossimo capitolo sarà uno spin off (dato il rating rosso e data la trama, in parte auto conclusiva) per cui verrà pubblicato a parte col titolo "La sua Migliore Mangiamorte".

Dopo di che, inizierò con i vari capitoli finali della storia.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Come due fidanzatini scemi: Rodolphus**_

Mi aggiro per i corridoi deserti della villa, non riesco nemmeno a ricordarmi le posizioni di tutte le stanze tanto ci sto poco. Mi faccio assegnare tutte le missioni più possibile lontane da qui.

Lontano mi sento più libero.

E non ho nemmeno tutta questa voglia di trovare la stanza di lei.

Indugio nei pressi della porta chiusa.

Ormai vengo in camera sua solo per riprendermi le sigarette che chiede in prestito e non mi restituisce più.

Sapevo che avrebbe ricominciato, lei non rinunci mai a nulla, figuriamoci se non avrebbe ricominciato. E dire che mi prendeva in giro perché non avevo saputo resistere e avevo ripreso a fumare, subito dopo i lunghi anni di astinenza ad Azkaban.

È primo pomeriggio quando, silenziosamente, metto piede nella stanza, e il sole timido entra dalle vetrate delle finestre.

Da tanto non mi soffermavo più a guardare questa stanza, è così oscura e tenebrosa che nemmeno il sole riesce ad illuminarla.

Risente sicuramente della presenza di Bella.

Di mia moglie …

"Non stiamo più insieme da un bel po' di tempo." penso e sospiro stancamente, quasi stupito di questo fatto.

Non mi va più di averla. E lei è sempre con lui ormai, ogni notte, ogni momento.

Se la sbatte quando gli pare, senza alcun pudore, senza amore.

E senza sosta deduco … tanto che lei crolla anche durante il giorno, come ora, e si addormenta abbandonata sul letto, sulle coperte, vestita, come se la notte non dormisse mai.

È sempre stata una creatura della notte d'altra parte.

In tanti anni che stiamo insieme, non l'ho mai guardata mentre dormiva, non mi è mai interessato, ho sempre preferito svegliarla per convincerla a fare l'amore. Ma stavolta la guardo per un po' dall'alto, avvicinandomi al letto e fermandomi proprio accanto.

La guardo perché sento che potrebbe essere l'ultima volta ormai.

Non capisco cosa ci provino gli altri uomini ad osservare la loro amante, o la loro moglie, mentre dorme.

Bella è sempre uguale.

Non sembra nemmeno indifesa, potrebbe aprire gli occhi e uccidere, o torturare chiunque, nel giro di un paio di secondi.

Ed è sempre bella, più, molto più di tutte quelle che sostituisco a lei durante le notti passate altrove. Molto più oscura e calamitante. Il suo splendore viene dal sangue puro che le scorre perfetto nelle vene, attimo dopo attimo, istante dopo istante.

È una strega nera e malvagia, in un mondo di eteree ed inutili fate. Una donna pericolosa e forte, in un mondo di uomini imbecilli, come me.

Avrebbe conquistato chiunque con il suo oscuro splendore e il suo potere. Chiunque, davvero, persino lui … l'Oscuro Signore. Sarebbe bastata la sua bellezza di strega purosangue, il potere straordinario che sprigiona ad ogni incantesimo.

Avrebbe conquistato davvero chiunque.

Perché è bella e pericolosa. Bella, anche con le occhiaie dovute al sonno sul viso, anche con la posa lasciva di quel sonno che sa sfrontatamente di sesso malato e violento, anche coi lividi di un altro sulla carne.

Ed è anche così odiosa, sfacciata, insensibile, lo è sempre stata.

Mi incanto ancora a guardarla. Incredibile l'effetto che ha Bella su di me. Quali poteri sviluppi sul mio animo e sui miei occhi.

Sospiro.

Quando la mia sigaretta accesa inizia a spargere fumo per la stanza, lei, con un movimento assonnato e stanco, si sveglia lentamente.

"Rodolphus" mi sussurra guardandomi.

Le siedo accanto e le porgo la sigaretta che sto fumando.

"Fatti del male stronza …" penso nella mia mente e la guardo sorridendo. La prende fra le dita, sussurrandomi "Bastardo." e sorridendo poi di rimando. Capisce sempre tutto di me.

Come io capisco tutto di lei. Questa sinergia è quasi irritante a volte.

Le sfioro i fianchi, tirandola leggermente verso di me nel letto, sentendo sulle dita il pizzo del suo vestito nero, lavorato.

Lei mi abbraccia lentamente e mi sussurra decisa "Resta con me."

Sorrido a questa frase, muovendo le labbra fra i suoi capelli neri e sentendo il suo corpo caldo, ancora leggermente magro, sempre più vicino al mio.

"Sei sempre una bambina egoista, perfida." le dico, e ci stringiamo di più, senza aggiungere una parola.

Togliendole la sigaretta dalle dita, la corico sulle lenzuola, non ho nessuna voglia di possederla, solo di baciarla.

Baciare quelle labbra solo mie, che di certo ho baciato solo io.

Le assaporo, lentamente, le succhio, appassionatamente … fino a che la sento poggiare i suoi denti sulle mie e una fitta di dolore e incredibile piacere mi fa sospirare all'improvviso.

Mi scosto appena, per guardarla e sorriderle, per riprendere a baciarla ancora, a lungo. Come quando ci scambiavamo i baci più eterni ed appassionati che esistessero. Incamminandoci verso la sala grande per la cena, ridendo come matti della nostre stupide, inutili bravate, attraversando lentamente il ponte di pietra, con la pelle del viso sferzata dal vento gelido e i suoi capelli lunghi, che sfioravano la lana delle sciarpe verde ed argento.

Sembra un'altra vita.

Come se Bellatrix avesse ripensato agli stessi ricordi, inizia a sfiorare le mie labbra, che ha appena finito di mordere, sporcandosi leggermente le dita di sangue. Poi le intreccia alle mie, come la prima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore insieme: con le dita sporche di sangue, ma intrecciate e fuse in nome di una promessa di unione fino alla morte.

Questa volta però, il sangue è il mio.

Le nostre mani ora sono ruvide, l'una serrata nell'altra, la pelle indurita da anni ed anni di galera, i baci sono meno appassionati e più lascivi … i tradimenti, le incomprensioni tra noi lasciano il segno, giorno dopo giorno.

Tutto cambia, per non cambiare affatto … e noi siamo ancora qui, insieme, come un tempo. Sempre incapaci di separarci, emotivamente e stupidamente dipendenti l'un dall'altra, baciandoci per interminabili momenti, con le sue dita intrecciate strette alle mie, e il mio sangue a sancire un'unione che sa di morte.

Ma lei è ancora bellissima e ne vale quasi la pena.

Ancora sdraiata sotto di me, calda, sensuale, strega.

Com'è strega … più di tutte.

La guardo ancora prima di lasciarla, prima di andarmene a malincuore. Prima di eccitarmi e sbrodolarmi di nuovo, come quando eravamo ragazzini.

Prima di litigare furiosamente per poi fare pace nel letto. Come fossimo ancora innamorati … come quando eravamo due fidanzatini scemi.

…...

Come avrete letto, questo aggiornamento è un po' vario. C'è Rod al posto dei soliti protagonisti. Prima di finire la ff, ho voluto lasciare un po' di spazio anche a lui. Con un capitolo malinconico, anche un po' triste e romantico, ma mi è venuto così. In ogni caso, non ho mai pensato che Rod fosse il tipo da piangere e torturarsi per l'amore mancato di Bella, penso si sia trovato altre donne, si sia costruito un suo mondo. Nonostante il legame fra i due resti piuttosto forte, sia da parte di lui, sia da parte di lei.

Stanno pur sempre insieme fino all'inizio del 7 libro.

Non so se avevo già detto queste cose, ma ho preferito ribadirle anche qui.

In questo capitolo faccio netto riferimento alla prima volta di Bella e Rod (che descriverò nel capitolo "Sangue di vergine" nella ff "La strega più potente") se qualcuno volesse capirci di più, può leggere quel punto (che pubblicherò a breve). Ma credo che la situazione si comunque chiara (almeno spero, in caso contrario, fatemi pure sapere).

Ringrazio tantissimo_** Inkfire**_ che ha letto e recensito lo spin off alla storia e che mi segue sempre!


	43. Chapter 43

**Non sanguini più: Lord Voldemort**

"Domani sarai al mio fianco durante la battaglia."

Questa frase, pronunciata con tono freddo, senza ombra di emozioni, risuona in modo strano nella stanza. Aleggia tutto intorno, volando quasi, come qualcosa di lieve, come un accenno a un significato che fatica a perdersi nel buio, e resta, per insinuarsi attorno a noi e dentro di lei.

Riesce a rendere profondo e significativo anche quello che non lo è, né lo vuole essere. Basta il suo sguardo.

"Domani sarai al mio fianco durante la battaglia." ribadisco.

Alla fine gliel'ho detto, anzi, gliel'ho ordinato.

Poco prima di allontanarmi da lei, dopo aver goduto insieme per un'altra volta ancora.

L'ennesima ormai. È successo così tante volte che il pensiero mi irrita ed innervosisce, inutile il tentativo di trattarla male. Ormai le ho detto che la voglio al mio fianco.

La punizione è finita, starà con me, combatterà con me. È la mia migliore Mangiamorte.

Ma non ha vinto lei, non l'ha spuntata con la sua adorazione per me, no: è solo il mio volere.

Sono io che decido.

Mi ha guardato. Entusiasta, felice, adorante come al solito. Anzi, molto più del solito e sorride, viva.

"Ti voglio al mio fianco, nella foresta, per l'ultima battaglia. Voglio te fra tutti i miei Mangiamorte, sarai davanti, in prima linea, con me."

"Non desideravo altro, mio Signore." risponde semplicemente, con l'incommensurabile perfezione di una purosangue, avvicinandosi leggermente e lentamente, nel buio.

Ha finalmente smesso di porsi a me, languida ed implorante, per chiedere baci. Ha capito che cose del genere sono inutili debolezze.

Ultimamente è cambiata.

È più tranquilla e silenziosa in privato, quando mi è vicina, è più donna. Poi, diventa più esaltata e distruttrice con gli altri. Un cambiamento emotivo non da poco, dato l'ho notato persino io.

Forse perché sento che mi riguarda.

Percepisco i cambiamenti impercettibili nell'aria che mi circonda, percepisco il pericolo coi sensi, in maniera naturale, automatica.

Io sono un rettile. Null'altro. Il più pericoloso.

Cambiamenti impercettibili, ma non solo.

C'è altro.

Non è più così magra, nemmeno così sciupata, i suoi occhi bruciano letteralmente di vitalità e i capelli sono tornati quasi morbidi, avvolgenti.

Nonostante i segni di Azkaban non siano più così evidenti come un tempo, la sento ancora più di mia proprietà, la percepisco. È più mia in assoluto da quando è cambiata, è la mia umana proprietà.

Non so spiegare perché, e non mi interessa farlo.

Meglio sapere che mi appartiene di più. E volerla vicina è stata la scelta giusta, è una strega potente.

Sì, la scelta giusta, ancora una volta.

Nonostante quei cambiamenti, nonostante il possibile significato che possono avere, io la voglio al mio fianco, di fronte al nemico. La pretendo, fedele a me e a nessun altro, come sempre.

Le piace. Non desidera altro.

Poi, improvvisamente, la mia stessa voce rompe di nuovo il silenzio, come separata ed indipendente dai miei stessi pensieri.

"Non sanguini più, Bella." dico freddo e tagliente, scuotendo il buio della stanza con un semplice sguardo verso di lei. Uno sguardo inquieto, quasi irato, perché non mi capacito affatto di averle posto quella sorta di domanda: l'anima spezzata continua ad essere incontrollabile, sfuggente anche per me che la possiedo, che la racchiudo a mio uso e consumo.

Mi guarda con occhi interrogativi, le labbra leggermente socchiuse, senza parlare.

Passano gli istanti, i momenti. Mi irrito.

"Avrei desiderato il tuo sangue, la tua energia magica, ma non sanguini più. Non hai più perso sangue ed è passato il plenilunio. Niente energia per il tuo Signore? Nessun rito oscuro fra noi?" le chiedo arrabbiato, alzando il tono di voce. È colpa sua …

"Dovrò accontentarmi della tua presenza per la battaglia." aggiungo feroce, odio quando non capisce al volo ciò che intendo.

Mi guarda spaesata, pensierosa, poi finalmente afferra il concetto. Lo percepisco dal suo sguardo indecifrabile, ma pieno di viva oscurità.

Dopo poco aggiunge "Non sono molto brava a fare calcoli di fertilità, soprattutto dai tempi di Azkaban, mio Signore … è davvero già passato il plenilunio?"

"Da poco."

Silenzio tra noi. Di nuovo.

L'idea di un nuovo erede di Slytherin si fa strada nell'oscurità che ci circonda.

Dovrei vedere Bellatrix con occhi diversi ora?

No … non credo proprio.

"Hai timore per domani, Bella?" le domando a bruciapelo. Lei si riscuote dai suoi pensieri e mi guarda adorante, col fuoco che le brucia l'anima nera.

"No, certo che no, mio Signore. Non ho paura, non quando ci siete voi." mi risponde con occhi esaltati, senza nemmeno prendere in considerazione le possibilità di sconfitta.

È proprio una strega.

Il suo sangue è il più puro e i suoi poteri i più grandi. Degna dell'erede.

Sorrido nell'ombra.

"Ricordati, ti voglio al mio fianco domani. Come non ho mai fatto con nessuno prima d'ora." dico prima di allontanarmi definitivamente.


End file.
